A Taste of Midnight
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: negotiations with the Master Vampire of St. Louis begin. The conditions? Why he sends his beau, Julien, to the school! What does this mean for Dumbledore and how does the young NimirRaj know the missing Harry Potter? New babys,old men and yaoi love ensue!
1. Gone

Hi! Its Sin Maxwell here and my second fic is here at last! Here's one for all of you Anita Blake lovers! Don't forget, the new book in the series, "The Harlequin" is coming out soon! And yes, i know, wow this chapter is really short! But the next one more than makes up for it! I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Anita Blake series. They are property of Laurell K. Hamilton and our beloved J.K.

Chapter One- Gone

Dumbledore sat in his office, cheerfully listening to his favorite album by Albert the Strange. Such times of peace and tranquility were few and far between nowadays. Just sitting back and enjoying life was a luxury many could not afford. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blinking red light on the wall until it was too late.


	2. NimirRaj

Im sorry for the French in this chapter. I'm not sure how to add in the accent marks!!! My French teacher would be ashamed!! 

Chapter 2- Three years later

" Julien, mon bebe, s'il tu plait. You must rest. You are ill!" Asher plead.

Julien turned stubborn, bright green eyes on him and glared. Jet black, large cat ears twitched with aggravation on his head.

"I've been resting for weeks! I'm sick of it! I won't do it anymore!"

Energy flared along his skin and crackled in the air causing all of the lycanthropes, some fifteen or so, to shudder.

"Mon Dieu! Je sais, Julien! Mais tu est trop mal!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the teenager lovingly.

"Tu me fais craquer"

Slowly, the energy began to leak away. Julien sighed. Asher was only looking out for his well being. It was just so hard to stay cooped up in a room all day, even if it was with an entire pard of wereleopards. He leaned back so Asher could see him.

" I'll make a deal with you, mon ami. Let me stop this resting nonsense and go back to working and if I get tired or feel sick, I promise to stop and rest."

The vampire thought about that for a long moment before smiling.

"Alright but you must clear it with Jean-Claude. You know how he is."

Julien silently rejoiced. No more bed! The door behind them opened. Jean-Claude stood there looking like a fallen angel. His skintight black pants were tucked into the thigh high boots. A white and black vest with lace curled at the collar and wrists made him look all the 1600's French nobleman that he was. He had done nothing with his hair so that it fell in dark black ringlets that hit him at mid-back and framed his startling blue eyes.

" Oh la la, Jean-Claude. Tu est trop beau. You look stunning." Julien breathed, burrowing into Asher's chest.

He was heart-stoppingly beautiful. Asher was just as gorgeous. He stood with golden hair, true gold, and matching molten eyes. Just then was one of the rare times that Asher wasn't hiding part of himself. Years ago, some psychos had drenched one entire half of him in holy water. He was very sensitive about his scars but Julien and Jean-Claude had managed to prove to him that he was still just as beautiful in their eyes. Sometimes, Julien felt like a blot on the landscape in the center of their beauty. His beaus had assured him that they were just as attracted to him as he was to them. They were a menage a trios. A triumvirate of power. It included more than just mind-blowing sex. They had all three gained a huge amount of power over the past two and a half years and were so deeply connected that the vampires could actually taste food through him.

The three of them could "mind speak" and knew each others emotions instantaneously. It had been scary and downright awkward while they were developing but now, it made for amusing conversation starters.

"Mercy beaucoup, mon beau, but you must dress now as well. Our guests will be arriving soon."

Jean-Claude stepped over, kissing them both lovingly. He ran a pale hand through Julien's unbound, claf-length black hair. The hand strayed up to play with his cat ears. Julien purred. He _loved_ when they did that.

" Is my outfit as spiffy as yours or are you going to stick me in another dress?"

The Master Vampire laughed, a sound that was practically touchable.

" It is not a dress and I know for a fact, mon ami, that you enjoy wearing it. Even if it does make you look like a little doll." He said with no small amount of amusement.

Julien pouted and stuck his tongue out at him which just made the vampire laugh harder. Asher's laughter rumbled at his back. Most of their time was like that. Like the three of them existed in a separate world that was utterly perfect when they were together. The wonder and joy of the moment caused him to sigh with contentment. Julien pulled Jean-Claude to him so that the three of them were pressed against each other, purring. He could feel their happiness through the bond they shared. Jean-Claude wrapped his arms around them and Asher nuzzled his ears. A caring moment. A private moment.

The leopards could feel their contentment and purred as one. The hand running through his hair drifted down to his cheek, touching him with love, a few stray strands of hair still trapped in his fingers.

"Sorry to break up the love-fest but you really need to get dressed, Juls." Jason joked from the door.

"We gotta get you in your new dress."

Julien rolled his eyes, offering his lovers a stunning smile and going to hit Jason.

"It is not a dress. Now come on, you big goof."

They walked over to were a white box sat on the dresser. Inside was his outfit. Movement from the bed made Julien turn back around. Nathaniel had gotten up from the pile of naked kitties, coming over to where they stood. His auburn hair was just as long as Julien's but his eyes were a starling lavender. The wereleopard tilted his head to the side and reached out a hand to touch the green eyed hellion. His eyes showed concern.

"Will you please see a doctor, Juls? We are all worried about you. Your our Nimir-Raj and you keep getting sick."

Julien shook his head but relented under that gaze.

"Alright but if they stick me with anything, then they will wish they had never come."


	3. Pregnant!

Here's chapter three everyone! I hope you like it and reviews would be excellent! I still can't find out how to put in accent marks...Oh well!

Jean-Claude stared at the old man and his entourage seated in his living room. He looked ridiculous indeed. The Headmaster was wearing bright yellow robes with little dancing flowers. However, Dumbledore's wardrobe was the least of his concerns. Julien had gotten feverish while dressing and Jason was taking care of him while he and Asher were dealing with the wizards.

"I must apologize for my third. He has been ill for quite some time now. We are not sure what ails him."

He could feel Asher's gaze from where he was leaning against the wall looking broody. Through the bond, he knew that Julien was recovering with Jason trying to tempt him into taking some medicine. The sickly man whom he identified as the world famous potion's master, Severus Snape, spoke first. This seemed to not settle well with the old man.

"What are his symptoms?" He asked, curious as to what could keep part of the most powerful force in America bedridden for so long a time.

Asher joined him on the couch and answered the man's question himself.

"Nausea, vomiting, feverishness, headache…"

The vampire shook his head despairingly. He could save his beloved from enemies and even Death but some things neither of them could defend against. Like the past…They knew who Julien was but the child, to that day, had refused to tell him who had hurt him. Suddenly, he felt a warm, almost hot power brush his skin.

Jean-Claude smiled but it wasn't a nice smile.

"I thought vampires didn't get sick."

Werewolf. He recognized the taste of that power instantly. He leveled his gaze to the other man's. Lovely amber eyes avoided his discreet challenge. So he was afraid. Good. Lupin's eyes would never be as beautiful as Asher or Julien's.

"Indeed we do not, Monsieur Lupin, but my other beau is still very human. Still so very vulnerable to many things."

He looked at the Headmaster, willing the wolf to come toward him. He did. When Lupin was close enough for him to touch, he spoke.

"You bring a werewolf into my presence, knowing my animal to call is the wolf. How very foolish."

The old man was frowning and a fine trembling was shaking Lupin's body.

"He insisted on coming. Tell us more about your third, Jean-Claude. I've heard so many rumors about your triumvirate." Dumbledore urged.

He fought the urge to raise an eyebrow but released Lupin from his hold nonchalantly.

"He has a carefree, stubborn personality that attracts everyone to him like moths to a flame. He is a very loving person."

Asher touched his arm gently as a wave of comforting emotion swept through him. Snape stepped around Dumbledore.

"If you would allow me permission, perhaps I could detect something the human doctors could not. I'm trained as a medic as well as a potions master."

The man was an enigma. He could taste the truth and sincerity of his words and the man was leaving his mind carefully open for him to read his intentions. Snape was curious. Curious as to what could keep someone as strong as Julien in bed for so long, even if he was human. Jean-Claude looked at Asher.

'What do you think, mon ami? Should we let him near our precious Julien in the weak state he is in?'

Asher laughed, conferencing with his lover.

'Julien is never weak. Not after Anita and his father trained him. I think we should let this man examine him. He may be able to help us. And if he tries to harm him, then Julien will tear his arms off.'

Jean-Claude laughed out loud at this and the rooms occupants shivered.

'I can hear you both, you know.' pouted Julien through the link.

The two vampires shared a fond look.

'I apologize, mon petit. There is a man here who may be able to find out what ails you. We wish for him to examine you.'

Julien sighed but replied, 'If he sticks me with anything, his family jewels will be in a jar in my room.'

They all withdrew from each other's minds and Jean-Claude motioned for Snape to follow. Asher stayed with their guests without being asked as he lead the professor to the Back Room. The Back Room was actually a large apartment where the wereleopards and werewolves stayed. Julien slept there with his pard a lot as well. It had a large kitchen, three beds and a bathroom. Jason stood by where Julien sat on the counter in his 'dress', swinging his feet. Nathaniel was curled up beside him and the twins, Stephen and Gregory, sat together at their feet.

"Bonjour, Monsieur." He greeted, smiling brightly.

Julien smirked at the professor. He could just imagine the picture he made. His hair seemed to go on forever and his eyes, as Jean-Claude and Asher had frequently told him, were absolutely stunning even with the glamour on. He looked like a little doll. Snape cleared his throat, digging his medical bag out of his pocket and unshrinking it with his wand. The lycanthropes were watching him with distrust.

"Bonjour, Julien. Est-ce que tu comp rends anglais?" He asked patiently.

Julien tilted his head to the side and his cat ears moved up and down.

"Oui, mais je n'aime pas parler anglais. Ce n'est pas amusant. Mais, je t'aime." He chuckled, "So go ahead. Do what you must."

Snape gave him a strange look before beginning the examination.

"I'm going to feel around your stomach and I want you to tell me where it hurts. So, Julien, how old are you?"

His hands remained professional as he prodded around. The teenager grinned.

"How old are you, professor?"

This could be fun. Playing duck and dodge with a man who knew the game well. Snape glanced up, annoyed but answered anyways.

"I'm forty-three"

Julien thought for a moment.

"Well that's not old at all! Jean-Claude is 600! And Damien is 1,000! I'm fifteen."

Poor Snape. Jason just couldn't help but add something, which in turn made the others speak up.

"Yeah, Jean-Claude and Asher are pedophiles."

He did a dramatic pose and said pedophile raised an amused eyebrow at him. Everyone sniggered. Stephen was rubbing his cheek against Julien's leg. Some of the other shifters were rolling round playfully, naked on the floor.

"This is my pard's second in command, Nathaniel. "Julien said proudly, beaming.

Nathaniel hugged him tight, still eyeing the strange man poking his pard mate.

"Hello Nathaniel. Do all of you work here?"

He prodded a place low on his abdomen that caused Julien to hiss in pain.

"Yes but Juls hasn't been able to work recently, obviously." Jason answered but Julien laughed, agony lacing his words.

"Wow, Jason. Your vocabulary has gotten bigger." He joked weakly.

Jason struck another award winning pose.

"There's more to this pretty face."

He came to took Julien's hand and the leopards came to touch him. The pain slowly faded and the wereanimals backed off. They had taken his pain into themselves. Snape pricked the boy's finger next and swirled it around in three different potions. The blood blended into the first two but in the third it would not come together. It was yellow and poisonous looking.

" What are those?" Julien asked, his ears pricking up curiously.

The man just frowned, shaking his head. Jean-Claude had slipped quietly out to take care of Dumbledore.

"They check for different things in your blood. If it doesn't contain the substance it's looking for, then the blood blends with the potion. I've never seen this before.."

Julien just rolled his eyes.

" That's the story of my life, professor. I'm the only human Nimir-Raj in history. The only human in a triumvirate with two vampires. Etcetera."

The confused teacher whispered a spell over his eyes, turning to stare at the spot that hurt Julien so much. He stared at it for a long time before shaking his head, looking alittle…intimidated? Flustered? Confused? Put out? Julien couldn't decide which word best summed up the expression on the teacher's face.

"…Julien…How long have you been…intimate with Jean-Claude and Asher?"

Jason burst out laughing at the question. Sylvie, Freki for the werewolves, blushed. Julien didn't look amused. He raised an eyebrow.

"Almost three years. Why?"

This was so stupid. What a question. Was he a pervert or something? That strange look passed over Snape's face again.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this but…it-um…you are pregnant…"

There you go!! And here are the translations.

-I know, my beloved. Why are they wearing pajamas? The twits.

-English, please baby.


	4. Visiting

Well...this chappie has alot of interesting high points, thats for sure. oo. Thank you so much!

He and Jean-Claude were sitting, discussing the recent legislature that made vampires legal with the Headmaster when Julien came in the room. He'd apparently made the leopards and wolves put on some clothes. His usual grin was in place but something was off. C'est trop etrange. They stood when he entered, going to take him in their arms.

"This is Julien. Julien-"

Their beau did something very uncharacteristic of himself. He interrupted Jean-Claude.

"Dumbledore. Je sais, mon bien-aime. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont mettent les pyjamas? Les cornichons."

Asher smiled. Julien had adopted their first language very well.

"Anglaise, s'il tu plait, mon petit." Jean-Claude chided gently, obviously noticing something was wrong with their bebe.

"I said, why are you all wearing pajamas?" Julien asked, watching his wereanimals creep towards the brunette man in the corner.

'Remus Lupin. He's a werewolf.' Asher told him silently.

Julien hissed inwardly. How dare that man play with people's lives! Did he have any idea how badly bringing Lupin could end? A werewolf in the Thronnos Rokke Clan's territory without the Ulfric's express permission could be killed on sight. Not just killed either. Lupin would be slaughtered. Richard was a bleeding heart but he didn't stand for anyone he considered an invader. Lupin definately fell into that category. Dunderhead Dumbledore knew that Jean-Claude's animal to call was the wolf. What if Jean-Claude had ordered Lupin to attack Dumbledore? A man with black hair and greyish blue eyes was growling at them as they crawled or walked toward the startled werewolf.

"Sirius. Stop." Lupin croaked, moving the man from out in front of him.

He let the other weres sniff and caress him, purring, and a look of absolute ecstacy crossed his face. Julien smiled at the Headmaster, innocence written on his features. He leaned forward.

"I don't like you."

He heard Jason snort from his place on Lupin's lap. Dumbledore's smile faltered around the edges for a moment.

"Why ever not, Julien? Have I offended you?" The old man asked, keeping up the grandfatherly facade.

Julien was far better at the act, however. His right ear twitched, a sure sign that he was irritated or angry.

"Yes, you have. You brought Lupin as an unknowing sacrifice. You were going to trade him to us for our alliance. You're a manipulative old man and you use your followers as cannon fodder. You make loyalty look like a joke." He accused sweetly.

Lupin was staring at Dumbledore with disbeleif written on his haggard yet handsome features, half lost in the sensations of the pack's touch. The mask the Headmaster wore was slipping, showing the resolve and cold-hearted ambition and determination behind. Julien's remained steadfast, though. The door burst open, startling everyone but the threesome and Dumbledore. Anita Blake, vampire boogeyman, animator and Julien's beloved aunt, stood at the door with Edward. Edward was msiling like he'd been invited over for afternoon tea. Julien had been under his tutelage ever since he had begun staying in St.Louis.

"Julien, I take it you are feeling better?" he asked, as if he wasn't armed to the teeth with several semi-automatics, the mini-uzi he favored (he'd given one just like it to Julien for their last hit.

In fact, Julien had an entire small room dedicated to the weapons Edward had given him), a derringer and his trusty sawed-off. The strangers were quite taken aback, to say the least. Anita was at least making an attempt to carry concealed. At 106 pounds and 5'3'' she needed all the extras she could hold. She had just as many scars as Julien and Edward did but she didn't kill for the money like they did. She had morals. They did not.

Edward had molded a very willing and eager Julien into an exact copy of himself. Enough so that they could practically read each others thoughts. Jean-Claude had once pointed out that, together, they were 'just plain freaky'. Then Julien had commented that he'd learned that from Anita.

"Yep! Much better. Dumbledore, this is my aunt, Anita Blake, and my father, Ted Forrester."

He turned to Jean-Claude and Asher.

"I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

Anita's jaw dropped open and she sent the two vampires a scathing look. They shrugged elopuently to her but their eyes were beaming with surprise and joy. Even Edward looked surprised. Or as surprised as he ever got.

"Well, i've seen everything. Do you feel up to a visit? We're going to see Raina tonight." Edward said.

Julien shuddered inwardly. Raina was a sick bitch. Literally. She was the Lupa of the Thronnos Rokke Clan, the local werewolf pack. She was the queen bee, or is that mutt?, and Julien had once had to negotiate with her. Negotiations were always painful and usually sexual. Jean-Claude, who he hadn't told, had been furious. Asher had tried to calm them down to no avail, however. Jean-Claude had yelled, Julien had yelled and the teen went to stay with Anita. He had ignored them for a week. It had taken them half of the next week to prompt him home. Anita was so mad that she had tried to shoot Jean-Claude when he showed up to apologize.

"I'm going."

The Master of the City gave him a stern, unhappy look.

"Non, mon petit, you are not."

Julien looked dissappointed and angry. He felt Jean-Claaude shut down his end of the marks. Asher would have sighe dif they weren't in present company.

"Perhaps you should return at a later time, Monsieur Dumbledore. It seems we have had quite enough...surprises and conflicts for one night." He said, eyeing his lovers.

The Headmaster's party stood.

"Yes, congratulations on your new bundle of joy."

Despite his words, the man with the grey eyes, Sirius, looked a little green at the mention of Julien's 'bundle of joy'. Asher nodded and lead them out before the fighting erupted and the yelling began.

A/N: So how was it? Comments? Suggestions? I'd love to hear them! Hopefully the next chappie will be longer.


	5. Hurtful Memories

Chapter five here. I'm not really in the mood for writing so, i'm sorry if it isn't that good. Relationships suck...From now on, i will be putting the french translations at the bottom of the page for those who were irritated about that. Au revoir and enjoy!

Chapter five- Hurtful Memories

"Why?! Why Jean-Claude?! I'm pregnant, not dying! I'm not some tiny bird that you can keep locked up in a cage! Stop smothering me!"

Julien exploded, the weeks of being holed up in his room and frustrated, spilling out. Jean-Claude's eyes were blazing with anger and power.

"Why?! Because, Julien! You are human! You may not survive a bullet or another session with Raina! You are not a wereleopard or a vampire! And now you are not only endangering yourself, you are endangering our child as well!"

Their power was filling the room, making things fall over. Julien hated Raina and wanted to see her dead. He still burned with shame, and disgust over what he did with her. What he let her do. But he had no regrets.

"I can't take another moment of just doing nothing! I want to go back to work! I want to have fun! I want to be able to go places again! I have barely left my room in a month, Jean-Claude!! I feel like I am going crazy in there! To see Raina would be almost worth it!!"

Jean-Claude fell silent. Julien's breath came in and out quickly from yelling. Asher stood at the door and he'd fallen completely still. The dead always could do that. Anita found it unnerving as hell. Unfortunately, he had heard what Julien said.

"You do not mean that..."

It had been Asher, Dr.Lillian, Nathaniel and Jason who took care of him after his three days with Raina. He'd gone to sleep as soon as it was over and had not woken up for two days. Before he could, however, they had had a fight just like this.

Flashback-

"How could you do this without telling us?! Do you know how worried we've been?! Then we find out that you are in Raina's tender care?!" The Master of the City raged.

Asher was angry too, but he wasn't the one screaming.

"Stop yelling at me! It was that or she was going to rape Nathaniel! She could've killed him!" Julien countered hotly.

He winced as Lillian touched a rather tender spot. There were bruises and cuts all over his fourteen year old body but the pain was quickly fading. Lillian had given him an elephant sized painkiller, much to his displeasure. Edward had taught them that pain let you know you were alive. It was a defense to tell you that something was wrong.

"So you let her rape you?! She could have killed you! Mon Dieu, Julien! Tu est trop bete! Did you have any thought as to what we may have done when you dissappeared for three days?! We were so afraid for you!!"

Julien growled, his little cat fangs showing. How dare he try to make him feel guilty for protecting his Freki! He was doing what a Nimir-Raj should! Damn him for not understanding!

"I am Nimir-Raj, Jean-Claude! I will do whatever it takes to keep my leopards safe! If that means I have to walk out that door and possibly never come back then so be it."

By then he was crying and getting really dizzy. That night he called Anita and asked if he could stay with her for awhile. He passed out as soon as he was in her car and on the road.

End Flashback.

"Would it matter if I did? It isn't helping me be safer by shutting me away. Please let me go, mon bien-aime. I love what I do. It define's who I am…" He whispered sadly, his voice wavering.

Jean-Claude's resolve broke somewhat and he hugged Julien tightly.

"Alright, but our Asher and your leopards must go with you."

The warning lingered in the air and he nodded in understanding before kissing his lover. It was bound to be a very productive night.

So how was it? I like this chappie because it sheds abit of light on Juliens background with Asher and Jean-Claude and even Raina. Richard is coming up in the next chapter. And Raina, too! Sorry, no Marcus, though. This story parrallels the book series as much as possible but I did have to make some adjustments. See ya!


	6. Meeting Raina

Hello! Welcome to chapter six!! You made it! A special thank you to all of those who have reveiwed and stuck through this story so far. I promise that this chapter is much longer than the last ones. I'm currently cutting French to type this(with illegal permission from my super cool French teacher, of course!) so I hope you all appreciate it. I know I do. MMMMMM...candy...I would love to hear any suggestions or comments from you all. Im proud to say that i have not gotten one flame on this story yet! Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated immensely, i assure you all. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I of course don't own Anit Blake or Harry Potter so dont even bother suing me. I have nothing but this plot and the candy i'm eating. I dont even own this computer!!

Chapter Six- Meeting Raina

Anita drove them out to the renovated barn that Raina and Gabriel used for their snuff films. They made 'safe', 'sane' and 'consensual' into something that seemed ridiculous. Jean-Claude had been perfectly in the right to demand he take the leopards and Asher. It could turn into an outright war between those loyal to Raina and those under Richard and the Master of the City's protection. Gabriel, he wasn't worried about. He was a sick kitty but Julien had not been voted Nimir-Raj. He'd had to kill to get the position and Gabriel was completely subservient to him. The wereleopard would tear out his own throat if Julien asked him to.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. The barn was bright with stage lights and a makeshift curtain covered the entrance. A buzz that hailed the warm, living energy of shapeshifters thrummed through the air. Julien's eyes narrowed at the thought. If any of his leopards were here, then they would be punished. He had expressly forbidden them to take place in Raina's films and direct disobedience would not be tolerated.

"There are alot of shifters here. Hasn't Raphael forbidden his rats from contact with Raina as well?" He asked Anita, who obviously felt the rolling energy too.

"Yes he did."

She had apparently caught on his train of thought. Edward remained stoic as usual.

"So Richard. Possibly some shifters without ties to any alpha or Master."

Wonderful. Julien liked Richard alot. He'd been the one who picked him up off of the streets and taken him to Jean-Claude but he was such a bleeding heart. People like Richard were proffessional cannon fodder. They were victims and Julien didn't do too well with victims. They tended to get killed or injured. Julien, despite his serious face, was eager for the fight. It had been so long since he'd been able to feel blood on his hands and to watch someone's life fade from their eyes. It was like an ache, a hunger in his soul that had eaten at him all this time. It was like Jean-Claude and Asher's bloodlust or Nathaniel's need for flesh. Granted, he had those too but one hunger staves off another. Julien had both the vampire's and the leopard's needs. Some of it from the triumvirate and some of it was just his own mouldable, very impressionable power. He'd always been and always would be 'special'. A fact that his lovers had taught him to use to his advantage. He sighed and, giving Asher's hand a squeeze, slid out of his lap and into the semi-darkness.

O

Julien's eyes adjusted to the night immediately. He could feel his pupils expanding, becoming bigger slits, to take in more light. Edward came up behind him, trusting him with his excellent night vision, to tell him if anything was lurking nearby. Asher and his leopards were last to leave the two vehicles that they had driven. Anita motioned for everyone to be silent as they crept up. As they approached the curtain, a lesser wolf appeared, opening it suddenly. He was small with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He would have made Hitler smile. Then again so would Edward. Julien could smell the anxiety and fear on him. What had Richard been up to? He'd been out of sorts since he and Anita's dramatic breakup

Anita stepped up to take care of anyone who got in their way.

"Mark, I'm here to see Richard and Raina. Let us pass." She ordered calmly and kindly.

There were good perks to being Lupa. Let's give it up for fringe benefits! Julien hid his smirk. The young man, he couldn't have been older than nineteen, shifetd alittle and eyed the leopards and Julien.

"Richard told me not to let the leopards through, Anita. He told me that he'd give me to Raina if I failed him."

Oh, boy. Anita was mad. Her anger made Mark step back in fear of her lashing out at him. She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I won't let him do that Mark. You have my word and my protection. As for Raina, we're here to take care of her." She assured him.

He believed her. Julien felt a wave of affection for the woman who had been the only mother he'd ever known. She had such a big heart. Mark nodded, going to the ground to prostrate himself to her. He tried to look strong and dependable for his Lupa. They walked through the curtain, otherwise unhindered. The studio was full of wereanimals. Apparently, Richard had had much the same idea as them but he wouldn't kill the sick bitch. Just rough her up alittle. Raina, in all of her blonde naked glory, lay on the bed before Richard. She was on her back, baring her neck and stomache. The sign of submission. But trust Raina to make something frightening into something sexual. She was a sadomasochist in ever fiber of her twisted being. Her hand played down her body enticingly, tempting every man who watched. Unfortunately, Julien and Edward were not any men.

The bitch's lustfilled eyes stayed on the Ulfric but flicked to Anita with a triumphant smirk.

"Richard, how good to see you again!" Julien said loud enough to wake the man from his stupor.

The much bigger man snapped up and growled at them furiously, the testosterone levels in the room spiking dangerously.

"I told Mark to keep you out Julien. This is pack business. Not pard business. You are not welcome here."

The Nimir-Raj pouted, clinging to Richard's arm.

"But RICHARD!!! You never come see me anymore. So I have to come to you. You leave me alone in The Circus while I'm sick with all these dead guys and Jason for company! How cruel!" He whined, turning on the cuteness that the Ulfric could never resist.

Richard just raised an eyebrow while he watched Julien stick out his tongue at Asher and Jason. Raina glared at him but her face quickly took on a pleased expression.

"Julien, have you come to let me play with you again? You always were my favorite little pet." She purred.

Yellow green kitty cat eyes turned to her when Richard slapped her hard. He tugged on his sleeve with a shudder. Raina would never touch him again…Never.

"Richard…let me have her. She violated our negotiation when she attacked my leopards and nearly killed me. Let it be her that seals it back again."

The harshness in his voice caused every eye in the room to turn toward him and stare. Even Asher. His golden eyes were sad. The revulsion and hate in the child that Raina had birthed was not an act. Julien was a very complex person and he'd let down his mask for them to see what burned in his heart. His lover had been abused and mistreated all his life. It made Asher sad to think about, but he felt Jean-Claude's concern over his emotional welfare from the other end of the link. He had also picked up on the seething mass of rage that Julien had become. Richard

touched his head, bringing those fiery eyes his way.

"If this is what it takes."

Julien nodded, giving him his 'Edward expression'. The Ulfric looked at him and sighed.

"With blood will pack and pard be joined. With flesh will friend and allies bind. Take your tribute given by the Thronnos Rokke Clan. Take it and answer our call as we shall answer yours in the seasons to come."

Sometime during the recitation of the ceremonial words, the three wolves took hold of their former Lupa to prevent her escape. Jamil, Sylvie and Shang-Da held her fast while she kicked and growled furiously. She was putting up quite a fight. They were holding her tight, however. She would not escape her just rewards. Julien stepped up with that sweet smile on his face and kneeled in front of her. His expression gave away nothing of what he was feeling. No hint or sign of remorse as he looked Raina in the eyes. He looked like a doll. The perfect killer. Richard surveyed the envoy he had brought and growled softly.

"You came here as if you expected a fight. This isn't merely a pack squabble, Julien. This is prmeditated, coldblooded murder."

Anita rolled her eyes skyward, making an irritated noise.

"Richard what difference does it make if it was premeditated? You gave the go ahead already. Its too late to take it back now. Or would you go back on your word in front of your entire pack?"

She was baiting him and her barb stung his pride but Richard's morality outweighed it. He was becoming angry.

"So you've gone to being just as bad as _him_ now?!" He yelled at her, gesturing toward Edward.

Edward acted merely as if Richard had said something rude and crass at the dinner table.Asher chose to step in and try to placate the werewolf.

"We did not expect you to be here, mon loup. We were prepared for anything."

Richard glared at him but carefully avoided his gaze.

"No. No. I refuse to let this happen. Anita, are you going to allow this?! Are you one of the monsters now?"

She was getting angry now. Bad guys and ex-boyfriends beware.

"You knew I was one of the monsters, Richard. I'm not only allowing this. I'm helping. My loyalty isn't to some misguided morals. It's to my family."

"I won't condone this. I won't condone premeditated murder. Julien you can't kill her."

The aggression in his voice was thick with disgust. Julien turned around, outright glaring at him. He opened up and let Richard see the damage that Raina had done.

"So you'll condone rape and torture instead?!! I have been raped and abused all my life, Richard!! Since I was FOUR YEARS OLD!!!! I will not let it happen again!! Do you know what that does to someone?! To a toddler, damnit! I won't let this bitch touch anyone EVER again!!!" He yelled furiously, his eyes slitting and kitty fangs peeking out.

That only happened when he was really angry. Raina took the moment of inattention and shock over Julien's confession to take a knife from the floor where it had been cast off. The events afterward seemed to happen in slow motion. As if everyone had all the time in the world to react and stop it but just wasn't fast enough. Asher's look of pure terror scared him more than Raina. Julien was confused for a split second before he felt the blade enter his lower back.

The room erupted in sound.

"My baby…my baby!" Julien cried, trying to stop the flow of blood that poured out of his front and back.

The blade had gone straight through him. Asher reached him first, holding him tight when he stumbled. He was vaguely aware of the pain but his fear overwhelmed it. All of his life he had wanted a family and now his only chance may be gone…Anita stepped in front of Richard as he tried to step close. Her eyes blazed with anger

"If you take one more step, Richard, I will blow your fucking head off." She hissed, gun cocked and aimed at his head.

His eyes widened.

"Could you shoot me Anita? I thought you loved me."

He touched her arm. She jerked away, tears filling her eyes. Richard looked hurt. Well la-de-fucking-da. Julien was really hurt.

"I do love you Richard. But I love Julien too and your idealistic bullshit may cost him and his baby their lives. If either of them die, so do you."

Anita's eyes became empty as pits, and he knew that she would do it. Knew that she could pull the trigger and splatter bits of his brain all over the barn. Anita Blake wouldn't have done it, but the Executioner would. Richard suddenly had several wereleopards standing around him. Their glares burned him inside, withering his resolve. Julien had stumbled out of the safety of Asher's protective embrace and shoved his gun into Raina's forehead.

"Goodnight." He whispered, pulling the trigger.

Glazer Safety Rounds. A gift from Aunt Anita. How thoughtful. Julien just had time to see Edward catch him before he passed out. He didn't even feel himself fall.


	7. Welcome Back

Chapter Seven!!! Yes!! Truth be told, I feel kind of bad. I've written fourteen chappies on this story and typed seven but I've only written six on To Fly With Broken Wings and typed four. I need another computer and two more arms!! Between all of this I have a research project on some dead fogey to do and unpacking from my trip to Georgia this weekend! I'm betwixed, I tell you!

Chapter Seven- Welcome Back

Everything was warm and fuzzy. Dark and safe. Except that tapping. Julien was so hungry. And the tapping continued, sharp and steady. With every tap, a pang went through his head, as if everything were too loud. Too close. He tried to reach for something to throw at it but he couldn't move. Abuzzing noise caught his attention, making his ears twitch. What _was_ that fucking tapping?! His eyes were heavy and unwilling to open. Ugh…hunger. It made his teeth ache. The buzzing noise was breaking up into parts and he slowly realized that it was someone speaking, and that his blanket was stroking his thigh. Finally, he opened his eyes.

Snape stood nearby, writing something on a clipboard(strange, ain't it?). The tapping came from a table by the window where his father sat, clicking a pen. The lycanthropes, some wolf, most leopard, lay in a big naked puppy pile with him in the center. Julien was curled in between Jason and Nathaniel who were both fast asleep. Cherry's head rested on his thigh and Zane was stretched above him. The others were pooled on or around them. Jamil lay at the foot of the bed, using Cherry's stomache as a pillow. Her hand was curled in Julien's hair lovingly. It had been Nathaniel who was stroking his thigh in his sleep. It must have been about eleven o'clock. The shifters didn't usually get up till about noon.

He let out an irritated groan, making the two men in the room look up.

"We really must stop meeting like this, Julien." Snape said stoically. The tapping had stopped and Edward had walked to the edge of the bed. The man that the vampires named Death pinned him with a steely gaze.

"You are such an idiot. You should never turn your back on an enemy. Ever."

Julien's ears were pressed to his head. He'd never gotten scolded by Edward before. The man offered him a hand up and he took it silently, suddenly aware that he was naked. Julien stared at the floor, his ears still lying back. A hand touched his cheek.

"Don't ever do that to me again, alright?"

Edward's voice was strangely soft. He had been worried.

"Alright. I'm sorry. You were right it was a stupid thing to do."

His apology lightened the mood and Ted Forrester smiled back at him.

"You are grounded though. I want a whole round in the shooting range, three hand-to-hands and four hours of tendious strategy practice. Understand?"

"Oui…"

Julien looked at the dark man that was checking him over for injuries not yet healed.

"Have you been my doctor this whole time, Monsieur Snape?" He asked after giving him a stunning smile.

The teen crossed to a deep mahogany dresser to pull out a pair of drawstring black pants. They hung loose around his thin, muscular frame but somehow accented his hips and bare stomache.

"Your beloved Asher firecalled me after your incident. Jean-Claude has asked me to stay on as your personal physician, without Dumbledore's knowledge, of course, and I agreed. I won't live here at the Circus, however, I will spend a great deal of time baby-sitting you it seems."

Julien felt a pang of fear thrill through him at the thought of his foolishness.

"And…my baby?"

Snape gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Your child is perfectly fine. The blade would have only harmed the fetus if you had died. Remember, it is growing in your magic, not your boby at this stage. Later you will have to be extremely cautious, though. During the last three months of your pregnancy, you will need rest most of the day."He said.

Julien could have cried with relief. He'd been so scared that he had lost his baby. He smiled at his new doctor. He was alive. His lovers…His smile faded and his ears drooped.

"Where are Jean-Claude and Asher?"

Edward smiled.

"They are still dead to the world, pardon the pun."

Julien sighed and walked out of the room. The halls were empty except for the people who guarded the Circus during the day. They nodded to him as he walked past toward the coffin room. He had woken in their bedroom, so they must have taken their coffin. Jean-Claude had been right and he'd been stupid not to listen. But he hadn't listen because, on some level, Julien resented his humanity. Everyone he knew wasn't human. Even Anita wasn't completely human. So naturally, he felt like the odd one. The ugly duckling. He felt left out. All of his leopards, the wolves and the vampires he had made friends with were so careful of him. Even though he was a wizard, they acted as if he were made of glass. No matter what he did and how tough or powerful he became, he was still only…human.

The big oak doors came into view and he pushed them open. Several coffins were lined up in the room. About 200 of them. They were all different types and sizes. Willy McCoy's coffin, a bright neon orange spectacle sat to the right about ten spaces. Damien's coffin that he kept at the Circus, just in case, was black as pitch and tall instead of wide. Gretchen's coffin, which was now permanantly unoccupied, was white and dainty. Julien had killed her himself. A huge sarcophagus sat near the front. It belonged to Belle Morte when she visited. It made a great decoy for whenever someone tried to break in and kill the Master. It didn't take long for Julien to find Jean-Claude and Asher's coffin. They had bought a new one, big enough for the three of them to sleep in comfortably, after Julien had taken to sleeping with them during the day.

The black varnished wood was cool under his hand as he pushed it open. Baby blue silk lined the inside of the box and his beloveds were sleeping under a soft sheet. Even in death, they were beautiful beyond compare. The black hair curled on the pillow, mingling with the straighter gold of Asher's gorgeous locks. Aswell of love filled his heart. Julien crawled into the casket, pulling the coffin shut. Snuggling up between them, he let himself drift into their minds through the link. He pushed his presence against theirs, comforting and consoling them. In sleep, Jean-Claude and Asher stirred, wrapping their arms around him. With that one small comfort, Julien fell back asleep.

O o O

Jean-Claude opened his eyes, taking the first breath of the night. His hunger simmered just under the surface, spiking when the smell of living blood reached him. Julien. A thrill of anger rushed through him and he tightened his grip on the child snuggled against him. A whimper sounded through the dark of their coffin and he felt Asher stir, brought out of his sleep by Julien's pain. The red haired vampire opened the lid just enough to let some light in.

"Jean-Claude…" The teenager whispered painfully in waking.

He let go quickly, giving his best blank face. Asher watched silently, ready to jump in if an argument broke out. Julien didn't avert his eyes but stared his lover down.

"I'm sorry. You were right, I was wrong. I shouldn't have gone. I am human. Despite everything I' ve done, I'm still…different."

This last was said with such a mix of sadness, regret and longing that it almost hurt to hear such a sound come from a usually happy child. Jean-Claude could have kicked himself right then. Done anything to erase the hurt from those beautiful, young eyes. They had had no idea that Julien still despised his humanity. He'd kept his feelings shut off on the matter so tightly that not even they would have been able to read them, even with the bond. It was disheartening to say the least.

Jean-Claude just couldn't bring himself to be mad at him any more.

"Mon bebe, you are different. You are as different from us as night and day. But the night and the day would not be what they are without one another. We love you for all of your faults perfections and complications." He said, running his pale hands through Julien's long hair. Asher nuzzled him gently. He often forgot that Julien was still so young. Sometimes though, looking into his eyes, Asher could see a much older, harder person peeking out of those vermillion orbs. Julien came with the insecurities of an average teenager but had the sociopathic tendencies and experience of the assasssin he was. It made for some…complications. They had tried to put Julien in school long ago, but he had a slight disagreement with another boy. The bully ended up having an "accident" involving a large two hundred pound weight, his head and something he described as a 'dark shadow with red eyes'. Every time he was questioned about the shadow, the boy would fall into insane hysterics. They managed to work through it all, though.

Julien shook his head, smiling sadly.

"I know but still, Jean-Claude. I'm just human. I may be as good of a killer as my father and just as feared but I cannot bench press a small truck. The things I hunt can. I can't heal in seconds or survive a bullet to the chest. I am only human…"

Asher hugged him from behind lovingly.

"We love you human, Julien. You may not be able to do these things but you can cast spells that do them for you. Being human is an advantage, not a curse. You fit in here regardless, no matter what happened in your past."

Julien tensed at the mention of his long forgotten past. Well, at least he had tried to forget. In fact, he had broken down into hysterics when an Obliviate charm failed to work. The tension eased at Asher's assurances , though. He'd never told Jean-Claude or Asher what had happened. He hadn't told anyone. Not even Richard, who had been the one to find him, bloody and unconcious. He felt somewhat cheered, though. They weren't mad at him anymore. Everything was going to be alright.

"Come one. You two need to feed and I want to watch everyone work tonight." He said happily.

Julien finished pushing the lid open, and crawled out, pointedly ignoring the amused looks the vampires were sharing. Asher stood first, his hair falling in a golden curtain that Julien just had to touch. He heard the doors open and froze. All he could see was Asher's sparkling eyes turn into confusion and concern.

It smelled so good all of the sudden. Like lavender and warm cream. His previous hunger chose that time to resurface and Jean-Claude's voice sounded distant and far away. Like he was standing afew halls down instead of directly next to him.

" Mon ami? Are you not well?"

He recognised that scent. It smelled of wolf. Jason.

"Hey Juls. What are you-?"

The werewolf cut himself off when he saw the Nimir-Raj. Julien looked on his friend and only saw him as food. He could almost taste the pulse under his skin. He knew that if he desired, that pulse would be his and, oh, how he desired it. He knew that Jason would submit eagerly. He was food. Prey. Blood. Flesh.

He wasn't sure how it happened but, one minute he was on the floor beside Asher and the next, he was trying to eat Jason's throat out. He felt his kitty fangs pierce his skin and a gush of hot blood poured into his mouth. Julien moaned softly. It was like sex. Liquid ecstacy that blanked hi smind to everything but the feel of it sliding down his throat. Strong hands jerked him back causing him to come to his senses in a rush that left him dizzy. Jason was on the floor, cltching his neck and panting. He had a hungry, pre-orgasm look in his eyes. Julien licked his lips with apleasurable shudder. The lycanthropes blood lit his veins on fire and soothed his hunger all at once. Asher and Jean-Claude were looking at him with shock, bewilderment and fear. He understood why. He had just attacked their pomme de sang out of no where and tried to eat him. He understood why but it still hurt him to see those looks in their eyes. He shuddered, apparating away from them. He couldn't bare to see those looks.


	8. Running In Circles Again

Thank you all for your reviews, I loved them!! You all are too kind…I bask in your praise. Its an author's dream come true. Again, I am writing this during French. Such drama in poor Julien's life. Don't worry, I'm hoping to get some Voldie in here soon! I'm not sure if this should be a H/V AND a J/A/H or just J/A/H. What do all of you think, hm? Lemme know, k? Suggestions and questions are always loved and approached with due consideration. Also, according to someone, I'm in desperate need of a beta, but seeing as how I am completely new at this, I'm not quite sure what a beta is. Are they the ones that spell check for you and stuff? Can someone help me? O.O So lost… There is, of course, Male pregnancy, scenes of intense yaoi in the future which means YES! Guys together! Don't like, I'm not holding a gun to your head and making you read this fic, ok?

Chapter Eight- Running In Circles Again

Anita groaned, pulled out of her dreamland of dancing oranges with dog ears on them by the sound of the phone ringing. She'd forgotten to turn on the machine again. It had been one hell of a night and she just wanted to sleep. She rolled over, only to realize that someone else was occupying her bed. That in itself wasn't strange, seeing as how she was still Lupa for the Thronnos Rokke Clan and the were's loved to sleep over. No, the strange thing was that it was a half naked Julien staring at her, covered in blood and by the looks of it, Anita didn't think it was his blood. He silently handed her the phone, and put a finger to his lips, shaking his head. She got the message. He didn't want anyone to know he was there.

"Hello?" She asked into the reciever.

Jean-Claude's voice was calm and if you didn't know what to look for, you wouldn't notice the fine tremor of anxiety in his tone.

"Ma petite? Is Julien with you?"

She raised an eyebrow at the teenager and he gave her cute puppy dog (or is that kitty?) eyes. She sighed heavily

"Jean-Claude, I will call you back. Don't worry, though. I'm sure Julien is fine."

He whispered a reply and Anita hung up. She propped herself up on her elbow, taking in the sight of the boy who had been declared her nephew by Edward. He had blood all down his front and a haunted look in his eyes. His pupils had slit so she knew he was afraid of something. Or someone. There was a light bruise forming on his upper arm and it looked like it was going to be an ugly one. A hand shaped bruise.

"Ok, Julien. Spill it. What happened and who has been hurting you?"

Julien stared at her for a long minute before answering.

"I tried to eat Jason's throat out." He said.

Anita had to fight to keep the shock off of her face. She would have thought he was joking but the blood said otherwise.

"How did that go for you?"

He gave her a dirty look, apparently not in the mood for jokes..

"You should have seen the looks on their faces…" He said, his voice going empty and blank.

Neutral. No emotion. A bad sign. It showed that Julien was taking one more step towards being a true sociopath. If he could come to terms with what he'd done so quickly then he was going to be just like Edward at sixteen. She shook him lightly, breaking him of the trance-like state. He buried his face in his arms tearfully. Anita's soft heart gave way and she pulled him into her arms.

"Shhh, Julien. It's going to be alright. Come on. You can take a shower and I'll go and heat up those chocolate filled croissants that Jean-laude has gotten us both so spoiled on. And of course the fancy French press coffee maker!"

She smiled when he gave a shuddering sigh and nodded.

"Can I hug Siggy?" He asked.

His voice cracked alittle and she just couldn't say no. She passed the stuffed penguin to him with a towel she had used to dry her hair the night before. Picky, Picky, but Sigmund was her absolute favorite toy and blood was just so hard to clean off of them. She'd call Jean-Claude while Julien was in the bath. Hmm… She'd gone shopping the other day and found a new 'Penguin-Preschool' t-shirt. It had been so cute that she just had to buy two. It couldn't hurt to lose one. She'd gotten Julien hooked on penguins when they first met. Who knew it was contagious?

Julien sighed contentedly. The water was hot and he could smell the fresh Le pain de chocolat and coffee. The bruise on his arm was steadily gaining color and gave a particularly nasty throb. He sighed, watching the water ripple. Jean-Claude and Julien had argued before but the vampire had always held his anger in. It was strange to see him lose control. Was he THAT taxing? All he'd ever asked for was his independence but apparently, he could expect a rough pregnancy. As if on cue, his abdomen jolted with pain making him jerk and spill bathwater on the floor. Sigmund stared down at him for the sink, safe in all of his penguin happiness. Julien pouted.

Anita reached Jean-Claude in record time. Well, ok, it was actually Asher who picked up the phone. Apparently, he'd made the Master Vamp take a bath to calm down.

"Anita, do you know where he is?" He asked calmly.

Asher had always been the port in the storm between Jean-Claude and their teenaged lover. All of them had gained something for one another when they'd become a triumvirate. Asher had gained Jean-Claude's cool collectedness.

Julien received Asher's insecurity and Jean-Claude received Julien's unbeatable temper. The thought made her want to giggle out loud.

"He's here and safe with me, Asher. We're about to have breakfast as soon as he gets out of the bath. I have the strangest houseguests for the strangest reasons." She muttered the last to herself.

Asher laughed and even over the phone Anita shivered. Vampires and their damned voices, she thought sullenly. Over the years, Julien had developed his own human, though just as effective, version. That alone had lead Anita to realize that he was much smarter and watchful than he lead people to believe. That smile held a deviousness that rivaled Jean-Claude's. Perhaps it was a side effect of the triumvirate. Either way, Julien was learning by watching what the people he knew did.

It was a slightly scary thought. Mostly, he was learning by watching herself, his vampire lovers, Edward, well, Edward was his dad, and Jason. Not very good teachers at all. An Executioner, a stripper, an assassin and two vampires. What was the world coming to?

"Would it be acceptable if we picked him up around eight, ma petite?"

She shook her head before realizing that Asher couldn't see her.

"No, well, yes. I suppose but I will be at work. Damien will be here with him though. They will probably be playing video games or something." She told him.

"Video games?"

Asher's confusion made her mentally kick herself. Sometimes she forgot that he was a six hundred year old vampire..

"It's a game you play on a screen. Ask Jean-Claude. I finally broke down and bought the system when I realized that I would be having huge, non-human sleep overs every other night. I let him buy the games for it."

He hummed in response, still not sure what she was talking about. She heard the blow dryer turn on in the bathroom and said a quick goodbye.

"Mon ami, our Julien is safe at ma petite's home."

Jean-Claude was silent. His eyes closed as he leaned back in the tub. Asher let the robe he wore pool on the floor and stepped into the water, nuzzeling against the Master of the City.

"And what has Severus said about Julien's condition?" He asked, kissing the cross shaped scar on his chest.

"He said that the only reason he can find is that since notre enfant is part vampire, that it needs a steady supply of blood which must be gained through Julien. He must be so afraid…"

Jean-Claude kissed his forehead for comfort, making Asher smile softly.

"That is why we are here, mon bien-aime. To love and comfort him till…whatever the future brings."

The unanswered question lingered between them. Would Julien let them turn him or succumb to his own humanity and lie, leaving them to forever mourn his passing. If they survived. It frightened them both down to their cores. Always on hits, Julien had had Monsieur Edward to protect him if something went wrong, but despite their skills and abilities, they were not immortal. One day, Julien would have to chose.

French in this chapter-

-Ma petite baby. Jean-Claude always calls Anita this.

-Mon bien-aime my beloved

-Mon ami- my friend.


	9. Remembrance

Chapter Nine at last. God, I thought I would never get this done. I'm so stressed lately, ya know? Well, here it is and thank you all who reviewed. I loved the questions and comments. It makes me feel all happy and such. I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you who reviewed. It is alittle short and I'm sorry for that but it's mostly here to explain to all of you confuzzled people about how Julien got to America.

Chapter Nine-Remembrance

"Julien? What are you doing here?" Damian asked, sitting up in his coffin.

He'd just woken. Julien smiled at him charmingly.

"Evening Damian.

The millennia old vampire had the grace to look embarrassed. The younger boy laughed, helping him out of the box. Damian watched him for a long while after they sat down in the couch. Anita bustled about trying to get ready for work. She was wearing black tonight. They both smirked. She did it to piss off Bert, her business manager.

"I heard about your baby." He said suddenly.

Julien turned to him his usual smiling mask on.

"Are you excited?"

The teen's eyes softened, lovingly.

"I've never had a family, Damian. The closest I've ever come is you guys. Before I came here, I was always so lonely. I'd never known anything else."

Anita stopped her shuffling and was listening intently. They all knew who he'd been but Julien had never talked about himself like this before. Nothing other than his name. Sure they knew his story, but who didn't? Harry Potter… When Anita had first met him he had been withdrawn, abused and broken. But for some reason when they told him where he was, something strange happened.

Flashback Land

Richard shoved his way through the back rooms of Guilty Pleasures, a tiny, bloody bundle in his arms.

"Jason, get Lillian! Anita!" He yelled, hurrying to lay the thing down. Jean-Claude came through the door with Anita at his side.

"Mon Loupe, Qu'est que c'est?" He demanded, stopping short at the smell of blood and the sight of what lay on the table before him. It was a child. The most beautiful child he had seen in centuries. Emerald eyes peered out at him from under blood matted ebony hair. The vermillion orbs were filled with fear and pain.

"We found him outside on our way in."

Anita watched with sympathy when Doctor Lillian approached with her medical kit and he whimpered. Richard was instructed to hold him down but the boy panicked. He coughed hard, unable to stop and blood splattered the table where he had leaned away. His pupils were beginning to dilate, a symptom of shock.

"His rib has pierced his lung. Jason, run out to my car and get the surgical equipment. The table will have to do. We can't risk moving him at this point."

She filled a syringe with lycanthrope tranquilizers and injected them into their unwilling guest. As soon as he realized what they had done in his distress, Jean-Claude felt a surge of power and the syringe, along with everything made of glass in the vicinity, shattered.

Six Hours Later

"It's incredible! No human has ever metabolized a tranquilizer that big before in such a small amount of time! It's unreal! All of the blood tests say he is 100 human, though." Lillian told Anita and Jean-Claude excitedly.

Asher and Richard stood nearby listening. A groan from the bed made them turn around. Lillian and Richard were shocked. He should have been out for a bare minimum of two days.

"Where am I?" He choked, the dryness in his throat making his voice raspy.

Anita met his gaze first.

"You are in the Circus of the Damned. We had to move you from Guilty Pleasures once you were stable. You're safe."

The transformation was amazing. The words sank in and a dazzling smile lit up his face, tears filling those gorgeous eyes. At that moment, the woman's heart went out to him and she knew that she would protect him because he couldn't protect himself.

Now Leaving Flashback Land, We hope you enjoyed you ride. Have a nice day.

Damien touched his head soothingly. What had it costed for that one little confession? What horrible memories had he had to look back at to give that small piece of information? He could only imagine.

French-

-Mon Loupe, Qu'est que c'est? my wolf, what is it?


	10. School Nine Months Later

La,la,la,la. I love M&Ms!! I also love my beaus and my oka-san and all MY leopards and wolves. Spring Break! It's only a day away! It's that a song? From Annie? Anywho…Spring Break means sleep and food! I remember food…Ahhh, the harrowing life of an author. Full of restless, sleepless nights and lunchtimes on the computer. U.U;;; My beau keeps getting onto me about not eating. . My oka-san too. Here is Chapter Ten! Many of you may have noticed that Julien and Kinau from my story " To Fly With Broken Wings" very closely resemble each other. They do. That is because I just love Harry looking like that. It's cute. I'm a sucker for a guy with really long hair that's nicer than most girls' hair. 

Disclaimer- Yea. Right. If I owned these books do you think I would bother writing fanfics about them? Well…maybe…lol.

Chapter Ten- School-9 months later

The train zipped into the station, arousing a very cranky and sleepy Julien's interest. Nathaniel, Micah, the twins, Anita and Jason were gathered around him. In his arms was a little pink baby carrier.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Juls? She's only 4 and a half weeks old." Anita asked, concern for her nephew's daughter apparent.

Her new main squeeze, another Nimir-Raj named Micah, was smiling by her side. He was a good guy, fun too, and both Jean-Claude and Julien liked him. He wasn't so fortunate with Asher. Their beau only tolerated him. Richard outright hated him. Julien beamed down at his beloved daughter, tucking her blankets in tighter. He didn't want her to catch a cold. Nathaniel touched his braid reassuringly.

"It will be alright, Auntie Anita."

The vampire executioner rolled her eyes lightly at the term.

"Genevieve will be just fine. I am more worried about that old man screwing this negotiation to hell and back. Besides, Sevvie teaches there and we will be staying in different quarters from the rest of the students. There is nothing to worry about."

She admitted her defeat reluctantly before handing him a slightly heavy, large suitcase.

"Here. Goodbye presents from Edward and I. He wishes he could be here but he has a job in Santa Fe. He promises to visit when Jean-Claude and Asher come to see you, though."She said.

Julien took the gift with a smile of thanks. Students of every ilk crowded on the platform, some already boarding the train. A thrill of anxiety raced through him when a familiar looking blonde appeared nearby. He double checked that the glamours on his forhead and eyes were secure, out of habit. Jason and Nathaniel nuzzled him to ease his fears.

"It has just been so long since I was last here…" He whispered.

Genevieve sucked on a pacifier, oblivious to her daddy's distress. She made a cooing noise at Gregory when he made a face at her. Stephen was looking all around, taking in the strangeness before them. Cats meowed, owls hooted, and toads croaked loudly. With their extra sensitive hearing they could hear conversations going on from all the way across the platform. Julien had worn his 'work clothes' and had covered his ears with a bandana. And a beanie over it. A trench coat, picke dout by Asher, his the nine weapons he always kept on his person. Even human looking they still stood out. Micah was even wearing sun glasses to conceal his chartreuse cat eyes. Julien had only bothered on Asher's insistance.

He looked strange enough with a four week old baby and leather on. The blonde was shooting him interested looks by then. A disgustingly, aggravatingly familiar voice cut through his discomfort.

"Ah, there you are!. I do hope you find everything to your liking Mr.Forrester." Dumbledore said jovially.

His sweet as honey tone made Julien want to vomit. Judging by the look on Micah's face, he agreed. Nathaniel hissed lightly under his breath. He was sure he didn't want that man anywhere near his baby.

"And this little beauty must be your daughter."

Genevieve's startling blue eyes watched him impassivlely while her kitty ears twitched. She made a small hissing sound and Dumbledore flinched. Julien smiled. Parslemouth. Like father like daughter.

"Yes, She is."He purred while the others sniggered.

He had told Jean-Claude and Asher his views on Dumbledore and of course, as in all things, they took his opinion seriously and to heart. The old man had a strange look on his face and Julien realised why. Genevieve had just spoken parsletongue. The only ones to speak the snake language in the last hundred years were Lord Voldemort…and Harry Potter. The pronounced dead Boy-Who-Lived. He smiled brightly.

"She likes to try to hiss like my leopards do in animal form and her fathers. C'est trop mignone!"

His explaination seemed to appease the quizical Headmaster because he returned back to his smiling mask.

"Well Mr. Forrester why don't you and your party come this way. I have a Ministry authorized portkey ready for your arrival."

The blonde boy and his father were covertly watching them. Julien could have snorted. Ministry authorized? He was trying to make it very clear that the Ministry was supporting his coming to school when in all actuality, they hated the idea. They didn't want him to taint their little children. They wanted the negotiation without having to deal with the younger member of the triumvirate. Julien nodded to the two blondes and they responded politely.

"Actually Dumbledore, seeing as how I am now a student first and foremost, I would like to ride the train. I've never seen so many children before. It is a completely new experience for me."

Dumbledore looked alittle miffed but nodded, seemingly understandingly. He just didn't want Julien to take up with the Slytherins and be influenced. Cheeky bastard. They said their goodbyes and filed onto the train. Anita, Jason and Micah waved from the outside. The twins, Nathaniel and he quickly found an empty compartement and settled in. The Nimir-Raj unbound his long hair from the chopsticks it had been in. It coiled next to him on the seat like a large serpent.

Looking out the window at the platform still full of students, he looked at the people he called family as they left the station and a pit of dread opened in him. Sadness crept up on him, sneaking it's way into his chest and burrowing a hole into his heart. How long would it be until he saw Jean-Claude and Asher again? How long till he sat on Anita's front room floor, going through baby clothes with her? Genevieve cooed softly at him when his fingers twisted softly in her sparse hair. He sighed before digging in the diaper bag to prepare his daughter's bottle. Two scoops of formula and four ounces of water. She would probably sleep the rest of the ride away after eating. She shifted uncomfortably when he picked her up. She didn't like the glamour she was wearing but it was neccesary to hide her eyes. They were bright green and slitted like a cats. Like Julien's. Little black ringlets framed her face preciously. Julien raised his wrist to his mouth and bit, little kitty fangs sliding into flesh.

Blood flowed easily and he held it over the bottle of milk.

"Juls…you should let one of us do that…" Nathaniel said, taking his place in the seat next to his friend.

He smiled gratefully.

"How about you add some more, mon ami? It's about time to start giving her more anyways. I like to give her a healthy cocktail from time to time."

Nathaniel nodded, offering Julien his wrist with an amused smirk. During his pregnancy, Julien had had to feed like a vampire so Genevieve could get the blood she needed. After he didn't have to anymore, the taste for blood had stayed with him. It was one of his little fetishes. One that his beaus had much fun with. Julien licked the firm skin before biting down deeply. Lycanthrope blood filled his mouth, causing a thrill to go up his spine. Blood was his comfort food. His addiction. His drug. Blood and coffee. He was hopelessly enamored an dit was all Jean-Claude's fault. The Master Vampire found his fetish sexy and endearing.

Julien released Nathaniel's arm, holding over the bottle. The towel that he had wrapped around the container caught the drop that rolled wetly down the side. The milk was now a light cherry red and after Nathaniel's wound closed, he capped it and shook it. Genevieve smelled it and waved her tiny hands in the air, trying to reach for it. Julien smiled, licking the blood away from his mouth. He picked her up and started feeding her. The sounds of footsteps outside their compartment alerted them to the crowds entering the train. Julien put up a silencing charm immediately. A few minutes into the boarding chaos, the door opened. The blonde boy from the platform stood in the doorway looking a little miffed.

"Do you mind?" He asked, eyeing the baby who watched her father in rapture.

"Not at all." Julien replied cheerfully, his heavy French accent making the boy raise an eyebrow.

The wereleopards and werewolf watched him pleasantly, making an effort not to look like bodyguards.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself, sitting on the other side of Julien and holding out his hand.

Julien smiled. The irony of the situation was not lost on him nor was the familiarity. He propped the bottle on his hand and took it.

"I am named Julien Forrester (yes, I know that is grammatically wrong. It's there for a reason). This is my daughter, Genevieve, and that is Nathaniel and the twins are named Gregory and Stephen."

Draco's eye brows raised in question.

"Your daughter? Aren't you a little young to be reproducing?"

Julien laughed, his fangs showing.

"Juls, can I feed Gen?" Gregory asked, kneeling beside him.

He carefully handed the jewel of his life over to his friend and leopard. She cooed at the familiar face making Gregory smile. She quickly found a fistful of his long blonde hair.

"So what are you?" Draco asked, watching the ears on Genevieve's head move.

Julien began to unwind his impressively long hair before taking the hat off. It coiled at his side like a snake waiting to strike.

" Actually, I am human. I am an animagus that spent a little too much time in kitty form. Nathaniel and Gregory are wereleopard and Stephen is werewolf. I am the leader of the wereleopards of St.Louis."

Julien could see the otherworldly energy pulsing from the boy. Vaguely he wondered what Draco's blood would taste like. It would be spiked with energy just like the were's was. Stephen looked concerned.

"Don't you think your telling him a little too much, Julien? I don't know what he is but his energy…He is as human as we are." The werewolf said, rubbing his arms.

Even in human form his fur was standing on end.

"I'm a Veela. So you are a transfer student?"

Draco was full of questions. Was he an only child? It seemed likely. Since he was a non-human as well, he would keep what he learned to himself. His grey eyes shined with an intensity that Julien liked. A fire for those of his own kind. Maybe not those of his species but others like him who had to hide the fact that they were less than human.

" I trust him, Stephen. I am attending your school as part of a negotiation between my lovers and Dumbledore. I am to see if he is trustworthy or not. Most likely not. My lovers, before you ask, are Jean-Claude, the Master Vampire of the City of St. Louis, and his second in command, Asher." Julien explained, touching his baby's head lovingly.

"How long have you been together?"

He seemed somewhat wistful, like Draco had someone special to him as well. Very special if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

"About four years now. Do you have someone in your life?"

The blonde smiled but it was rueful and somewhat bitter.

"No. But I like someone. A lot, even though they are…currently in disagreement with my choice in lifestyles."

Julien nodded in understanding, twirling one of the hairpins idly. Draco seemed to be impressed with his history but thankfully didn't ask any more questions. They sat playing poker for awhile, letting Genevieve fall asleep after her bottle. The Trolley Lady came around noontime.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked kindly, a slight tiredness to her wizened features.

"I would like five of everything, s'il vous plait, madame."

The woman blushed at being addressed so formally.

"There you are, dear. First time at Hogwarts?"

Julien nodded, smiling politely.

"Oui."

She patted him on the arm before cooing at the baby and walking to the next compartment. Draco accepted a Pumpkin Pasty from Julien gratefully. Nathaniel was the first of the Weres to sample the new strange food. He timidly picked up a Cauldron Cake and bit into it gently. Dtaco and Julien watched with amusement. Over the next couple of hours, they munched their way through the pile of sweets. The Blood Pops were Julien's favorite.

The foreigners introduced Draco to beef jerky, pocky and Koalas(this is a Japanese candy for those of you who don't know. Bread koalas filled with fudge). At about three o'clock, just as Genevieve was taking her next bottle, the door opened to reveal a slim, tanned boy and a girl with noticeable but tasteful makeup on. She gave Draco a look of utter disbelief at seeing the baby in his arms.

"Draco...who is the lucky girl?" She smirked.

Draco cocked an eyebrow while the others began cracking up.

"She is mine, mademoiselle. Genevieve is my daughter." Julien explained and took the baby back when she began to cry.

"Oh."

Draco smiled at her, a look that would warm any male or female down to their toes who wasn't immune to his charms. Yet the look was purely natural. It had no underlying false pretense. It was a nice change.

"Julien Forrester, Nathaniel, Stephen, Gregory, this is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Blaise is my cousin and Pansy is my childhood friend. This is Julien Forrester and his entourage. He introduced them all.

"They just transferred here."

Pansy 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed over the baby while Blaise just watched. He wore thick leather gloves that covered his hands and arms up to the elbow. Julien watched him closely. The boy had a psychic gift, that was for sure. He would have to be careful. He couldn't have Blaise discovering any of his secrets.

"You are a clairvoyant."

Blaise nodded, more cautious of him than ever before.

"I am. It runs in my family." He said.

Julien hummed thoughtfully. He knew of one other clairvoyant that assissted him and his father on their hits. His name was Malik and he was a true proffessional. He had told Julien that he reminded him of his younger brother once. It was the only time that Malik had ever mentioned any sort of family. The man was usually even more closed off than Edward. Unsurprisingly, Malik got along with Harvey and Olaf perfectly. Also unsurprisingly, Julien got along with Olaf and Harvey too. One big happy assassinating family. Julien often got offers from the three of them to come on hits with them even though the three of them didn't really keep in touch unless it related to the job.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Malik Zabini, would you?"

Blaise's eyes widened.

"He's my brother. Do you know Malik? Is he ok? Where is he?" He demanded, slight desperation leaking through his mask of indifference.

Julien felt slight sorrow for him and a type of kinship. Shortly, he wondered if his 'family' ever thought of him. It was enough to turn his usually bright eyes stormy. What he was doing was dangerous. He should have never come back. If he was discovered…Nathaniel touched his cheek and rubbed his own against it.

"I know him and he is doing very well. He is staying in a hotel called Wynding Way Inn in room 411. There is a fireplace in his bedroom."

Blaise's eyes were just as dark as his and, in that moment, staring over the head of the blissfully ignorant baby, they forged a secret alliance. An agreement birthed of years of suffering and tears borne alone. They became immediate friends and Blaise even ventured a caress of Genevieve's head. Hardship had carved them into the people they'd become and guilt had nurtured their feelings of rage and hate. Julien realised in that long train ride that he'd deceived them all. By keeping his identity and his past a secret, he had lied to them all. Lying by omission. Even Jean-Claude and Asher. Had he condemned his child to a life of hiding and secrets? Would his family suffer because of him in the elusive future? He hoped not. He prayed not.

A/N: So what do you think? I love it. This chapter has just the right amount of angst and fun in it. Review! The Muses of Fanfiction demand it!!


	11. An Unwelcome Welcome

Here is Chapter Eleven peeps, and I don't mean the sugar covered candies either. This is getting good! To Hogwarts! Sortings, Dementors and nasty Headmasters, oh my! Can't wait to hear from you all! I received a very constructive review on the last chapter that raised a lot of questions that I ,sadly, did not answer to. I hope that by letting you read this review and my answer to it, you will have some of these questions answered.

From: kirallie

Does he have all four marks? Cause if he does then he shouldn't age. The council member with the wererat son, his human servant was a soldier from about Queen Victoria times or something so why should Julien give up his humanity? So he attended Hogwarts at some point? That's a little confusing. Please no H/V, let him be happy with Asher and Jean Claude. They know his name is Harry Potter but do they know what that means, who he is to the wizards?

To kirallie:

Yay! A review with questions! No, Julien does not have all four marks and Julien came to St.louis just after his first year ended. I apologize that I did not make this clear. I will remedy that. Jean-Claude and Asher wanted to wait for Julien to grow more before giving him the last mark and on top of that Julien, due to growing up restrained and abused, values his independance above almost anything else. His beaus respect this therefore it has not really been discussed although he did make it known that he was not too keen on the idea but in all actuality he has tried not to think about it since this means he will forever be fifteen and doomed to watch his friends die one by one or he would lose his family forever and die, possibly at an early age considering his proffession. There will be no H/V in this one. Although I'm not dissing that pairing. It's my favorite! Jean-Claude and Asher and the others know who he is but he refused to say anything about the abuse and how he hated his life back then. It's almost like, for him, it doesn't exist. Or he tries to make himself beleive that. They don't fully understand the expectations and pressures that came with being the boy-who-lived but beleive me, they will. They will have the fact slapped in their faces later.

Chapter Eleven- An Unwelcome Welcome

The school loomed into view, making Julien glare at it. He hadn't been to this place in years and hadn't planned on coming back. He held the old man responsible for what happened to him. He'd almost died. Geneveive was being bounced in his arms, quiet for the moment.

"I promise I'll never send you to this godforsaken place, ma petite l'amour." He whispered and the train came to a stop.

It was dark and rainy out when the bustling crowd stepped off. A giant man, full of hair, came up to the group. He had apparently missed the presence of the barely month old baby who was looking around in wonder but since she was as bundled up in rain-proof blankets as possible, he didn't really blame him.

"You and yer group are ter come with me, Mister Forrester. Yer s'pose to go over the lake with the Fir's years." The gameskeeper said gruffly with a smile.

The others didn't seem taken aback at all but the had seen things bigger and furrier than Hagrid so that wasn't surprising. Julien returned the smile.

"I am terribly sorry, Monsieur 'Agrid but I must decline. I want to get my daughter out of this weather as soon as possible so she does not fall ill."

Hagrid looked surprised when he noticed the infant and nodded quickly.

"Blimey, I apologize. I didn't even see 'er there. Jus' follow the others to the carriages, then."

Julien thanked him and lead the Were's and Draco toward the carriages. Nathaniel stopped abruptly, staring at the invisible horses too long. He couldn't see them but he could smell them. The twins hurried past as if they didn't want to see. The Nimir-Raj touched his cat's shoulder. The red haired man jumped slightly.

"They smell like decay and death. Like something left dead in a swamp."

He was just thankful that Nathaniel couldn't see them. Something was wrong with the Thestrals and Nathaniel's description was not far off. They were _rotting_. The equestrian creatures looked like they had been dead for awhile but they were alive, if that's what you could call it. They all filed into the carriage. It was alittle cramped but none of them wanted to be separated. A heavy gloom covered the castle, claustrophobically so. It set all of their hyper senses on alert. Black hooded shadows guarded the gates and, at first, Julien thought them to be Ministry officials. Until he felt the cold.

Dementors stood at the gates of the school and as they passed them, Genevieve began to cry. The scream of the wind cut through the open window and not even the touch of the pard could calm the screaming child. The line of carriages came to a halt, leaving them stranded next to the undead sentries. A thick chill immediately crept into the space and the baby fell silent. Julien swore loudly when the Dementor tore the door off of it's hinges suddenly, leaning inside with a screech. He handed Stephen the baby. What had been going on at the castle in his absence? Dementors were supposed to be carrion feeders for the most part. They never just attacked unless given the order. The wraith reached out with reflexes even Julien's faster than human body couldn't dodge and grabbed his arm. Nathaniel lashed out, trying to protect him but the Dementor gave no response. Julien felt his body begin to numb from the cold. Was this what dieing felt like? Was this freezing to death? Death. What would Jean-Claude and Asher do if he died? Who would take care of Genevieve? Who would lead the Pard? Who would deal with Richard when he was in his moods? Who would come over and make cookies with Anita when they had the night off? What would his father do…? Would he show how upset he would be or would he hide it like everything else?

These thoughts raced through his mind as he was pulled roughly against a cold chest. The abominable sucking noise was right next to his face. In a last ditch effort to save himself, he threw open the marks between the triumvirate but it was too late. The cold mouth pressed against his in a death kiss and…that's all it was. A kiss. It was like kissing Jean-Claude or Asher when they had not fed. His connection to the dead burned through him, chilling his body and clashing with the warmth of his humanity. The two wrapped and writhed in Julien's body. He gasped, breaking the kiss. The sensations eased once they parted and he could feel his lover's alarm through the link. For a long moment, Julien saw…nothing. Black that was white that was black that burst against his head like a million tiny shards of glass. During his moment of blindness, he heard a raspy voice speak in his ear.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Nimir-Raj. May you be protected as a liason between the living and the dead. Should ever the need arise, seek me out. I will help you with anything you wish. You are one of very few liasons left."

The cold fled from his flesh as quickly as it had seeped in and Julien realised after a long stifling moment that they were gone. The only cold that remained centered on his forearm where the creature had grabbed him. His sight came back and the carriages began to move once more.

"Juls? Juls, are you alright?" Nathaniel asked fearfully.

Genevieve's cries began again, doubling in intensity. It took both twins and Draco to calm her.

"I am alright. Zut alors…Mon tete…ca va?" He asked, clutching his head.

He received several 'oui's. Draco was shocked and pale.

"You got kissed and you're alright!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Julien tried to pass it off as nothing but his body was shaking as he cast a reparo charm on the torn carriage door. The thestral drawn vehical jerked into movement. Not afew seconds later, they passed a tipped over carriage on their path to the castle. That was what had caused the hold up. The students were filing into a second one with shaken looks. They seemed like they would rather appreciate walking at the moment. He took his squeeling offspring from his friends and bounced her around, whispering soothing words in her ear. The castle was just afew yards ahead.

The rain had redoubled it's onslaught and Julien had to put an Impermeable charm on them all to avoid sickness. Nathaniel was carrying the gifts from Edward and Anita knowing that they would be deadly. Just like his birthday, Christmas and other presents that he was regularly spoiled with. Ah, life with Edward was joy. His arm tingled like frostbite had gotten it. He hadn't looked at it yet but Julien wasn't sure he wanted to. What had the Dementor done? Was the cold merely from it's touch? Or was it something more? Geneveive had calmed down at last. They approached the castle doors and a sense of someone watching them permeated Julien's mind. Probabaly that damned Headmaster. Inside, it was warm and cheery and ghosts greeted them kindly.

Nathaniel put the baby girl back in her carrier, letting her father take her so he could better carry the case. Dumbledore was waiting in front of the Great Hall.

"Mr. Forrester! Good to see you arrived safely." He oozed cheerfully.

Julien smiled, eager to shoot the man. Dumbledore would be all over it if he ever found out that Julien was Harry Potter. It would be like starving dogs on a plate of rotting meat. He was so irritating!

"I am sure."

The twins smirked behind the old man's back.

"You have a very interesting guard, Mr. Forrester. May I call you Julien?"

"No you may not."

The sickeneing smile wilted slightly around the edges.

"Well then, when will your guard cahnge? I have been told that your father and lovers will be visting sometime. I was not told when."

Julien couldn't help it. He laughed. A frown creased Dumbledore's already wrinkled face and the weres all had amused expressions. For over six months of negotiations, he sure was out of the loop. Dumbledore was manipulative but not real great at reading vampires. Or Edward, but then again, besides Julien, who was?

"My father and are incredibly similar, mon prof. They will stop by when it is most inconvienient for you.My guard will change two days before the full moon. We would hate for mes chats to go furry on you. Perhaps it is time for the Sorting, non?"

The Headmaster looked discreetly angry, well aware of the other students just standing around.

"You brought lycanthropes into my school?!For Merlin's sake, why?!" He whispered so only Julien and the weres could hear.

"They are mine and because I knew that you would hate it." He smiled and Dumbledore seemed pissed.

"My Uncles and Father will replace them until mes chats are well enough to return."

Without another word, he walked through the doors to be sorted with the rest of the first years filling through under the watchful eyes of Professor McGonagall.

o Oo

The buzz of human activity excited the weres, he could tell. He had sent them to sit with Draco but he would NOT leave his baby at a table full of strangers. She was nestled snug in his arms, looking around at the new place. Snape nodded reassuringly from the front table and he smiled. He needed the comfort. Would the stupid hat blow his cover?

The assisstant Headmistress brought out the stool and the hat and the sorting began. Julien lost interest quickly. Just alot of people he didn't know or care about.At a table across the hall a boy with flaming red hair was frowning at him and whispering intently to his partner, a girl with bushy brown hair, He repressed a sigh. Things would never be the same again. He had done too much. Seen too much. Julien shrugged off the thought. He may have lost some things but look at what he'd gained. A beautiful daughter, a family, two people who adored him just as much as he adored them. In the end it had all been worth it. It was worth it to see Genevieve's smiling face at seven in the morning even when he had barely gotten three hours of sleep. Or to see Auntie Anita cooking coffee in her kitchen while he sat next to Edward and they planned their next hit.

"Forrester, Julien."

The woman's harsh voice cut through his thoughts. He secured Genevieve's hat before walking toward the stool. McGonagall eyed his baby like a hawk about to eat a mouse. Sitting, he silently glared at her. She hadn't liked him from the beginning. Neither had Black. The Sorting Hat slipped over his eyes, pitching him into darkness.

_'Well,well,welcome back Mr.Potter.Or is it Mr.Forrester now?'_

Julien's eyes narrowed.

'I'm not that person anymore.'

There was a thoughtful silence while the Hat contemplated his words.

_'No. You're right about that. So, Mr.Forrester, where shall it be? You are obviously not made for Gryffindor. Too bold for Hufflepuff but clever enough for Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hmm...'_

'If you put me in Ravenclaw we will see how indestructable you really are.' He thought sweetly.

The Hat fell serious. It could see into his mind and knew he never bluffed.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Hat came off of his head and Genevieve jolted, shocked by the sudden noise of the crowd clapping. A whimpering began and he quickly walked toward the table to grab her favorite toy. It was a penguin. Go figure. A twosome across the table was the first to speak to him.

"So Forrester, why do you have a kid?"

Nathaniel was stroking Genevieve's soft head. Julien shot the girl who'd asked a look.

"I am her father."

She looked amused at first like it was a joke but quickly realised that he wasn't bluffing.

"But...you're only fifteen!"She sputtered.

The twins were sniggering. They had both become much more mischevious since Julien had taken over the pard. Nathaniel was trying not to laugh with them. It wasn't working.

"What is your name, ma cherie?"

"Millicent Bulstrode."

Julien smiled at her but his eyes were dark. It hammered in the fact that he wouldn't see his lovers for some time.

"L'amour est un oiseau rebelle"

The Headmaster had stood, waiting for them to quiet. Severus was sitting alittle ways down from him. Julien opened the marks between his lovers and himself, letting them see what was happening.

"Students and teachers, welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts. As many or most of you may have noticed, we have a new exchange student who will be with us this year. Julien Forrester. Due to his not knowing the rules yet, his house will not be penalized but, Mr.Forrester, hats, other than standard uniform, are not allowed. I'm going to have to ask you to remove it."

He could feel Jean-Claude and Asher both raise eyebrows. Every eye in the room was on him. Nathaniel was amused. He knew Julien found it funny. Dumbledore was trying to get a rise out of him. It wasn't going to work. He didn't care what the students or teachers thought of him. He had Jean-Claude and Asher. They were alright with him and that was all that mattered.

"Suit yourself."

He'd been wanting to take the damned hat off anyways and had had to charm Genevieve's to her head to get it to stay on. He stood up and with a mischevious smile, took it off. Every student with the exception of his new house gasped. The Slytherins pretended that they had known all along. Julien reached down to take off Genevieve's hat as well. He couldn't help wanting to laugh. It was amusing as hell. Dumbledore wanted the whole school to know just what he was in some parody of justice that existed only in his mind. Julien couldn't beleive that he had once looked to this man as a roll model. He wanted nothing more than please him at one point in time. It was kind of sad looking back, but, then again, he was only eleven.

"Come now, Headmaster. You knew was I was when you first agreed to let me come to your school."

Many of the students gave dubious looks to their Headmaster and murmurs flowed through the room like water. Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe in giving everyone a fair chance."

"I'm sure you do."

"You doubt that?" The old man raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt that. I also do not appreciate being made into a show for your staff and students."

He nodded.

"Come to my office after dinner, Mr.Forrester."

Julien sat back down, running a hand through his hair to settle his ears in place. He had half a mind to say 'hell no' but decided it couldn't hurt. Many of the girls around him were cooing over how cute he and Genevieve was. He sent them a grin that was nothing and everything. Full of sex and promise. A flirtacious smile. He had learned it from Jean-Claude. Julien could feel his lover's pleasure at the odd situation he had cornered Dumbledore into.

He closed his eyes so he could look out through their eyes. Asher was sitting at a back table with Jean-Claude at Danse Macabre. The music pounded up through his feet. Damian was on stage dancing to hte beat, which meant that they were at Danse Macabre. Three drinks were sitting on the table, two practically untouched. Who was the thrid? Anita joined them a moment later. She recognized the smiles they got when Julien was watching or talking to them. He sent them both a loving caress before backing out. When he opened his eyes, Draco was watching him and food had just appeared on the table. Stephen, Gregory, and Nathaniel were waiting for him before beginning to eat. He smiled, giving them the go ahead.


	12. Wintry Disposition on the Beginning

At last, chapter twelve is here. It took me long enough, huh? I thought so. This is the last day of my deadline for this chapter. I have o put out three chapters a month to satisfy myself, all of you and my wonderful seme. Joy. I was up until one o'clock working on this last night so I hope to God that you all love it. Once again, don't own Harry Potter or the Anita Blake series. Oh! Have any of you read the new Guilty Pleasures comics? I'm buying them all! And my seme already has them! Bliss! There are twelve in all and they even come with collectors covers! Also, hello! The Harry Potter Book Seven premier is coming up real soon! At the end of this month actually. I'm so excited! My seme takes all of her ukes and we go every year. ------- Can't wait.

Chapter TwelveWintry Disposition on the Beginning

The rooms they had been given were lovely. They were done in shades of silver, green and black and potted plants sat on many surfaces around the room. It was a very comforting atmosphere. To the rear was a kitchenette and through a door to the left was an amazing bathroom that rivaled the ones even at the Circus. It was all white marble with black and gold veins running through it. Squishy black carpets were strategically placed around the floor. Nathaniel whistled in appreciation. It was a nice set of rooms. Well furnished and warm. A little pot of floo powder sat by the fireplace.

"Wow." Stephen said, his twin nodding in agreement.

Julien laid the sleeping Genevieve in the bassinet gently. He stroked her cheek tenderly before turning to his comrades. He was struck with a wave of loving fondness for them. They had come all this way for him.

"Okay, Stephen, Gregory. Stay with Genevieve. Feel free to whatever is in there, although use the detection charm to check for anything...unwholesome. Nathaniel, your coming with me."

"Ok." The twins answered at the same time.

Nathaniel put his arms behind his head in a bored fashion, as if that had never even been up for debate. He had a small smirk on his face. He always seemed so damn amused.

"If anyone knocks, don't answer it."

"Ooookie dokie."

He smiled reassuringly before turning with Nathaniel to leave. The portrait swung open and they stepped out. He was nervous about this meeting, though he would never admit it.

Would Dumbledore find out who he really was? Was it a matter of if or when? The spot on his arm gave a cool twinge and he pulled up his sleeve to finally get a look at it. There, on his arm like a tattoo, was a silver seal. It shone in the light as if it were a piece of jewelry. It was the Chinese symbol for love in a circle of runes that he didn't recognize. From his tutoring with Marianne, he knew that it was a seal of protection. The Dementors were trying to protect him? How odd. What did he have that they wanted, aside from being this "liaison"? He was assuming the Dementor was talking about his ties to Jean-Claude and Asher. His alliance? His power? It bore much more time and consideration than he had at the moment because when he looked up, they were at the stone gargoyle. He remembered the last time he had been in this office. His first year at Hogwarts. He had been so young then. So naïve and full of optimism. He had trusted Dumbledore and then discovered what a lying bastard he was. People had to earn his trust now. Now, he knew better.

Before he could even guess at the password, the ugly thing moved aside, doing a little jig before falling still once again. How…revolting. Nathaniel was surprised but it quickly passed as they started up the stairs. He hated this winding staircase. Hated the door at the top. Long before he opened that door, he hated the man that sat behind it. Dumbledore was trying to play judge and jury with people's lives. He wasn't going to succeed with him. Dumbledore didn't realize it yet but it was Julien who was the executioner. Every plan made so far concerning the fate of the Light where Jean-Claude and Asher and his people were involved had been made by himself. Even the decision to stand with the Dark Lord had been made by him. The damned old man had left him to die at the hands of relatives who hated and despised him and when he had come to Hogwarts, he had expected him to die at the hands of a greater predator. Now, Julien was the predator.

Dumbledore was sitting jovially behind his desk, a tin of lemon drops before him, when Nathaniel and Julien arrived. They came in without knocking and the Nimir-Raj instantly went to protect his and his second's minds. There would be no Legilimancy(sp?) tonight. He would have to buy his comrades some anti-Legilimancy charms to wear. He could get them in Knockturn Alley on his next visit.

"Mr. Forrester. It seems you don't think very highly of me. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. You are quite right, Dumbledore. I do not think very highly of you or your so called 'Light' ways. I know how your followers and yourself see me and my lovers. When you do not require our assistance any longer, you will again return to the anti-vampire lobbying you have secretly supported for years. You think my lovers monsters but I know different. I know they are not monsters. You destroy homes and families." Julien hissed, refusing when Dumbledore gestured for him to sit.

He planned on this being a short meeting. He needed to get back to his baby. Dumbledore hummed and insisted upon keeping up that innocent façade. Julien wasn't buying into that crap for a second.

"I think you have gotten it all wrong, Mr. Forrester. I protect families, not destroy them. And I don't know where you got your information from but, I assure you they are quite inaccurate."

Julien sneered. How insulting. His father and him had kept careful tabs on Dumbledore ever since they had began talking peace and alliances with him. Vampires, were animals and even Necromancers were considered dark and dangerous creatures. They were listed as threats to the magical world. Everything about this man rang false.

"Do not insult my intelligence, Dumbledore. You kill those who do not support your ideals but those men and women you kill have families and children, as well. They are people's husbands and wives or mothers and fathers or even children. You are a Destroyer. A plague upon mankind. Even your kindest smile is false. I will see just how deep the rabbit hole goes and then report to my lovers. You pretend to support freedom but all the world id doing is switching from one tyrant to the next. Even the Minister is under your thumb."

The old man's eyes were narrowed slightly and the twinkle had all but disappeared by the time Julien had grabbed Nathaniel's hand and walked calmly out of the office. They walked back to their rooms silently. Yes, he realized, he had probably just given away that they were siding with Voldemort but he had hinted that they hadn't yet and that Jean-Claude would make the final decision when it came time. Neither of which were true. Hunger burned along his skin, caressing him like hot silk on the inside of his body. He would need to feed soon. He had already fed off of Gregory and Stephen recently which meant that it was Nathaniel's turn. The ardeur would not wait for long.

Nathaniel looked over at him and his eyes were kitty cat colored and slitted. Damn. He needed more people that weren't lycanthropes. He couldn't have transformed were kitties running around his school. The full moon would be in two short weeks. Could he hold off till then? They would change after feeding the ardeur and after they changed they needed to feed. He could just floo them out to the Circus but he couldn't keep doing that all year. It would attract too much attention. Maybe Mama-Belle could offer some advice. It _was_ about time he visited her and he could feed there.

"Nathaniel, can you stay here while I go visit Mama-Belle tonight? I need her advice and I can feed there. I'm sorry. I can't have hungry lycanthropes running around my school…" He asked apologetically.

He could see Nathaniel force his beast down with a nod. Micah had taught him well.

"Thank you." Julien whispered, going up on tip toe to kiss his second's cheek.

Nathaniel smiled and they quickly hurried off to the room.

Julien stepped out of the fireplace and into an elaborate bedchamber. The bed, with it's crimson sheets and pillows, took up most of the space except for a bathroom door and a large vanity next to the walk in closet. The shower in the next room was running and the vampire in question was sitting on the bed. Belle Mort was a sight to behold. She was beautiful and in her crimson gown, she was all the more gorgeous.

"Mama…" He said with relief, a true smile lighting up his face.

Belle Mort stood and opened her arms for him to run and jump into her tender embrace.

"Julien! I was wondering when you would fall out of my fireplace! Oh, I've missed you so, mon amour!" She purred, holding him tight.

Belle had been ecstatic with Jean-Claude and Asher's choice of human servants, so much in fact that Julien had redeemed them in their creator's eyes. Belle treated him as her dearest child and he loved her as the mother he had never known. She tutted down at him disapprovingly.

"My love, you haven't fed yet! You are absolutely famished! Come, Bartholomew can attend you while we visit. He has missed you. Have these alliances been so stressing on you that it prevents you from feeding the ardeur?" She asked, pulling him over to her bed.

Bartholomew would arrive in mere minutes, he knew.

"Non, Mama. I have a problem that I cannot seem to find an answer to. My cats plus a wolf are acting as my guard at school but I cannot feed from them without them changing. The problem is that I cannot have a hungry lycanthrope rampaging around the school. Even I cannot hide that mess. If I brought in vampires, they would not be able to guard me in the day and someone must watch over Genevieve when I cannot."

She pondered over this for a few moments and Julien observed her. Her blood red lipstick shone in the candle light and her amber eyes were captivating as always. He snuggled closer as she fondly began to twirl his hair in her fingers. Bartholomew came through the door and his eyes grew warm as he took in Julien practically in his mistress's lap. While Bartholomew preferred older men, seeing as how he was stuck in the body of a prepubescent kid, he did like to feed and feed off of Julien every once in a while. It was a rare treat for them both. Bartholomew was a sadist and the teen Nimir-Raj liked it rough from time to time. They complemented each other well.

"Julien, it's good to see you again. You must be the reason that I was summoned. I can taste your need from here." He said, tilting that dark head of his.

His eyes were full of dark desire. Pain and pleasure infused into one mind blowing session. Julien purred at the sight.

Mama-Belle smiled.

"Yes. I have it! You must take a human servant as well as the vampires. Someone who isn't averse to feeding you and who is skilled in the art of deception. They must be to help you through the Headmaster's web of lies. I know. You may take my new duckie. I just rescued him from his master's untimely demise and he needs a new home, my love. He is a gift to you. Your own human servant. I know you will use him well and he will like you. Especially since you are well acquainted already."

Bartholomew's hands slipped up his arms making the teen shudder in anticipation. Hunger beat at his brain like a hammer and the ardeur lifted it's head. Julien had never resisted it and it had morphed and grown into a living thing inside him. Like a beast made of sex. Belle had helped him to that point. The small vampire's body was pressed against his and he could feel that Bartholomew was just as happy to be there as he was. The bathroom door opened just as Julien let loose a groan. He choked it back when he saw who came out, though. A dead man walked through the door and stared at him with eyes that were clouded with…something. His midnight black hair was cut in an old fashion and his ever present goatee made his face look distinguished and charming. Anita had thought that he looked cheesy before she killed him. A necromancer, just like her. Dominic Dumare was alive?! How? Bartholomew kissed him and everything went blank.


	13. Classes

Chapter Thirteen. Hmmm. I'm alittle unhappy with this story, even though I really like it. It's like an almost completed jig saw puzzle and just before it gets done, someone comes and pushed it off the table. Most distressing. I don't like it because it was intended to be a HARRY POTTER fanfic and it is more like an Anita Blake fanfic. How can I fix it. I want it to have more Harry Potter elements in it. Maybe I will have Dumbles rape Julien or something. I dunno. Any suggestions? If I can't come up with something then I am afraid that I will have to discontinue this fic. I would rather not have my account frozen and have t repost everything. I really like this story so I would really hate to leave it unfinished. So review with your ideas! Please and thank you!

Chapter Thirteen

"I'm sorry, Headmaster but he isn't a morning person-"

"Mr.Forrester, I insist you come down and eat breakfast with your classmates-"

"GET OUT!!!"

"He sleeps like a vampire. He isn't used to this schedule yet-"

"OUT!! OUT, OUT, OUT!!!"

"You must come and socialize, Mr. Forrester. And I demand to know who your new guard is-"

"Juls found the knives."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

The Headmaster made a hasty retreat after several throwing knives ended up in the wall next to his face. Damn that Forrester!! Stephen and Gregory were laughing their unhuman asses off while Nathaniel was smirking, holding a half asleep Julien in his lap on the bed. He always had had secret feelings for his Nimir-Raj but not only that, he just liked touching Julien. It was a rule for lycanthropes. He glared alittle at the man in the chair across the room. Dominic had studied the sleeping baby like she was a puppy for sale the night before. His only comment had been:

'So this is Belle Mort's grand-daughter.'

After that, Julien had curled up in Nathaniel's lap and fallen asleep after sending a silencing charm toward the bassinet's direction. In fact, the dark haired boy was already asleep again.

"Juls...It really is time to wake up. Unless you want your hair to be a wreck for your first day of class." He said witha smile.

His response was a groan and a muttered, barely audible:

"Coffee..."

Nathaniel buried his nose in the dark tresses and inhaled the safe scent of his pard. He felt a sting of enjoyable pain on his neck and groaned. Julien licked and sucked at the wound, savoring the treat he liked more than chocolate. Dominic was watching them like a hawk. He hadn't liked being given to Julien or bonding his magical signature with the teen's at first but he was steadily getting used to the idea. Julien looked up from his living pillow at him and smiled.

"Morning. Did you sleep well Dominic?" He asked, one of his ears tilting to the side so he looked chibi-ish.

"Well enough, thank you."

He actually sounded like he was grateful that someone had bothered to ask.

"May I ask where I am, though?"

Stephen had coffee. Ahhh, bless him.

"You are in the famed and infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Home of the next magical generation for eight months out of the year."

Dominic looked interested to say the least. Actually, the poor man looked downright surprised. He had so much to learn but not at this time. Now, it was time to get ready for class. Nathaniel began to brush his hair while Gregory fed the newly woken Genevieve and Stephen started a shower. The necromancer seemed content to look over the bookshelves of extensive magical reading material. He got quite the shock when a painting started to speak to him. Everyone showered quickly and dressed. It wasn't long before they were heading down to the Great Hall and introducing Dominic to magical culture along the way. The weres were steadily getting used to his presence. He was nervous at the new change in settings but skillfully didn't show it. Julien longed to know how his lovers were doing but with Dumbledore snooping around in people's heads, it was safest if he didn't. Sadly. Draco met them at the doors to the Hall.

"Julien, how are you today? Who is your new...friend." The blonde inquired.

"My new human servant. Dominic Dumare, Draco Malfoy."

The two shook hands but Draco shivered. When he looked up, his eyes had taken on a cat like appearance. He quickly got it under control.

"He is powerful. Come on. We have to head to class in just a few minutes."

They wheeled the stroller into the Great Hall and everyone turned to look at them. Whispers ran through the crowd faster than light and Julien rolled his eyes. Stupid people. Draco passed him his schedule onece they were all seated. Potions first, Defense second, Care of Magical Creatures third and Herbology fourth. Hmmm. Maybe Genevieve should stay in the room for Herbology. Too many dangerous things she could stick in her mouth. He was sitting in front in Potions so she would be well watched by himself and Severus. Tonight, he would have to make a schedule for which of his guard would follow him around when and what days. Or he could do that while he pretended to pay attention in Herbology. Her would probably be paired with Draco and his reluctant clairvoyant friend today. Blaise looked tired but deleriously happy. He looked just like his brother and a bite mark showed over his collar. Wow. That was unexpected.

o

Severus swooped in the classroom, aiming his wand at the board. Directions seemed to right themselves out.

"For all of you silly twits who made it into my class, congratulations. You have proved yourself to be smarter than the average monkey. To begin the new school year off, we will be brewing a simple paralyzing potion. If you prove yourself to be incompetent inmy class, I will not hesitate to throw you out. You have forty five minutes to brew your pathetic excuses for potions and turn them into me on my desk before you leave class. Begin!" The professor hissed.

Juliens smirked over at his friends and Draco. He had been brewing this when he was back home in the Circus. Childs play. Severus had spent the summer tutoring him after all. He let Nathaniel begin to boil the water in his cauldron while the silent Dominic watched. He sent the twins through his potions set to get his eye of salamander so he could begin the chopping. He gave his new human servant a comforting smile which was returned reluctantly. It was turning out to be a not so bad day. An hour and an explosion later, followed by a rather long winded yelling at Ms. Patil, the potions were finished. Julien walked up to the desk, his perfect potion corked and in hand. He handed it to Severus who accepted it with a look of pleased accomplishment on his cool visage. He had taught him everything he knew.

Unfortunately, Ronald Weasley was not so lucky. His potion, which was supposed to be a lovely shade of blue-grey, was a thick, slimy purple. Apparently, several of the students had botched it because Professor Snape stood angrily after a few moments.

"Everyone who failed this assignment will write me a four foot essay on why you could not correctly complete the assignment! If you cannot even do that correctly, do not come to my class tommorrow! Is that clear?!"

He heard Weasley groan and he received a snapped detention with Filch for that night for his cheek.It was enough to bring a song to Julien's heart.

"Mr.Forrester, see me after class if you will."

"Yes, mon prof."

The bell rang for the end of classa nd he followed the tall, dark man into his office with his pard mates and daughter at his heels. Julien smiled at his dear friend and teacher.

Severus sighed, plopping down at his desk, offering his guests the couch.

"How have you been, Julien?" he asked seriously.

The obsidian eyes seemed to see everything.

"Well, thank you. Severus, this is my new human servant, Dominic Dumare. Mama-Belle sent him with me."

One of Julien's cat ears moved back alittle. He did seem tired but the Nimir-Raj wasn't used to the new schedule yet. Usually, he slept like a vamp. Sunup to sundown. Severus wondered how Julien was taking the seperation from his lovers. They were never apart. The teen was feeding at least. He could always tell when he hadn't. Severus was alittle concerned about Genevieve being carted around school all day. It wasn't good for a baby as young as her. She needed stability and schedule. She couldn't get that here at Hogwarts. He didn't want to mention these worries to Julien though because he knew how much it meant to the new daddy to always have his baby with him. He shook the new man's hand. This was just a bad deal all around.

"Hello, I am Julien's physician and a teacher here. Julien, is it wise to have Genevieve here? She is very young..." He asked calmly.

The cat ears pressed back for a moment before springing up as if it had never occured.

"She is fine. I won't send her back to the Circus by herself. She needs to be here with me."

"Very well. How are you settling in? Is everything to your tastes?"

The teenager smiled at him.

"Everything is just fine, Sev. No need worry."

Julien said so but worry Severus did. Dumbledore was keeping a very close watch on the boy. Too close. Almost obsessively. It was dangerous and he knew that the vampires and their young lover were going to be meeting with Voldemort in just one short month. The old man was desperate for this alliance. He needed the vampires and Belle Mort's lines were waiting for Jean-Claude's word on who they would side with. If he lost this alliance, then it would be all over for the Light side. That thought was enough, Severus knew, to make him do anything in order to gain it. Julien was very careful but now that he was at Hogwarts, where Dumbledore's word was law, the odds were almost stacked against him. He would feel much better once the elder Mr. Forrester was here. Two short weeks until then.


	14. Fights and Family

Hello, readers! How are all of you? Are all of you enjoying the new Harry Potter book 7? I've only gotten to chapter twelve... I've been babysitting for two weeks and I couldn't take it with me. Sigh. Cruelties of life. But, fortunately, thanks to my lovely seme lending me her laptop, I'm able to bring you all loads on my stories and even some new ones I've started on a whim. Originally, I had not intended on posting anything else until To Fly With Broken Wings was completed, which I will say, may be soon. However, as often happens with alot of authors, I get new ideas all the time! For those of you that are keeping up with my story Vive La Vie L'Amour on Fiction Press, I am attempting to add a new chapter to it but this story has first priority. I love reading all of the amazing reviews! All of you have really great ideas, and I like replying to them as much as I can. I'm proud to say that I have not gotten a single flame yet on any of my stories. I'm hoping that means, for the most part, everyone enjoys my work because I'm working on getting one published. It may be posted on FP but I'm not sure if I will or not.

Read and Review!!!

Chapter 14

Julien was about to smack that wretched Weasley! Aside from his sudden obssession with calling him 'Frenchie' and other such things like 'whore, snakey vampire bitch,and, his personal favorite, faggot', he had been making a real ass of himself, especially since everyone in the school with the exception of the Gryffindors liked him. It wasn't that Julien cared about his stupid attempt at humiliating him, it was just hat it was bloody annoying to keep Dominic as well as two other lycanthropes from eating the poor moron's face off. That was why he was now standing in Dumbledore's office. He had decided to use this opportunity against the old man.

"I'm glad we could come to a civil agreement. You can just imagine the damage this slander could do to our treaty. I am an ambassador of the Master of the City and I deserve to be treated as such. Next time your Weaslby does it, I'm not sure if I care enough to stop my guard from eating him." Julien admitted in a serious tone of voice so the old bastard didn't for a second think he was being sarcastic.

Nathaniel and Dominic both had pissed expressions. The twins were taking care of Genevieve outside the room. They didn't want any yelling that may occur to wake her.

"I'm always glad to make your stay here more comfortable, Mr. Forrester, but I must know what he has said to offend you so I can punish him accordingly." Dumbledore said with a smile, one of those vile lemon drops in his mouth.

His Freki glared at the Headmaster.

"Things not fit to be repeated in polite society." He growled.

"It's alright, Nathaniel. He called me a cock sucker, faggot, whore, snakey vampire bitch, worthless bed warmer and all other numbers of obscenities. Aside from the fact that I have enough problems trying to keep my guard from eating him, He has been saying these things in front of my child. That is _unacceptable_. If this keeps up I am afraid I will have to include this harrassment in my report to my beaus. They will be most displeased to hear of it and if it continues I will have to assume that it is a failure on your part. You are the Headmaster after all."

Dumbledore looked contemplative for a moment.

"I am terribly sorry to hear that, Mr. Forrester. I also must raise an issue while you are here. What have you been doing as far as food is concerned? I'd hate to hear thatyou have been snacking on my students and so would the Ministry I imagine." He said with a smile, believing them to be on equal ground.

Julien smirked.

"I have been feeding off of my guard. That is why I brought so many. I can also feed through my lovers. I don't need your pitiful _humans_ to get my nourishment."

"You are human, too, Mr.Forrester."

The teen hissed at his remark, taking Dominic aback. Julien slammed his hands on the Headmaster's desk making sure he and the old man were eye to eye. His kitty fangs were extended to their fullest.

"I hate all of you humans!! Presumtuous creatures! My state of humanity or lack there of is none of your FUCKING BUSINESS!! Get your Weaslby off of me or I will do it myself and I guarantee that my way will be much bloodier than yours!" He yelled and stormed out of the room.

Dominic was staring at him and made to say something but Nathaniel wisely stopped him. Julien didn't like to reminded that he was even partially human. It sickened and shamed him still. He hated humans. The twins were at the bottom of the stairs talking with Draco and Pansy cheerfully. Every one of the non-humans in the hall (all of them except poor Pansy) turned as he approached. They could feel the rage flowing off of the Nimir-Raj, making his magic crackle and pop in the air. Dominic suddenly understood why all vampires and even other nonhumans spoke of this child in whispered hushes, as if they were afraid that some dark wind would carry their voices to him and he would seek them out, seeking retribution. The things he had heard of this child...All in one moment, he believed them all.

"Lets go. I don't want you guys to miss dinner because I had a tiff with the Headmaster." He said and gave them a tense smile.

After taking Genevieve from Gregory, they all headed to the Great Hall as a group. Dominic found himself talking to Draco about different magical species while the blonde tried to figure out what he was. Dominic had not revealed that he was a Necromancer. Pansy, Nathaniel and the twins were talking about how to keep their hair "stage worthy", occasionally asking Julien for his imput since he and Nathaniel had the longest hair of them all. Dinner was in full swing when they arrived. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were whispering close together when the group arrived.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Draco asked, sliding in beside Blaise.

Blaise pointed over to the door of the Great Hall, the one closest to the front doors, and Julien felt himself hand his baby over to his best friend once more. Standing by the door and looking out across the assembled students was his father. Their eyes met and Julien felt a stupid grin spread across his face. Within seconds he was running into Edward's arms and the assassin was hugging him hard.

"Hey runt! I've missed you." He laughed, his blue eyes shinig with true happiness.

Julien only hugged him harder and ignored the fact that all of the staff and students were staring their way. He had missed his father. Edward leaned down next to his ear with a mischevious grin.

"Someone else is here to see you, too, Juls." He whispered.

Julien looked up just in time to see Jean-Claude and Asher step into the Great Hall, commenting about the ceiling.

"Jean-Claude! Asher!" He cried happily, clamping onto them as soon as they were in sight.

He was just able to catch a glimpse of Dumbledore staring at them out of the corner of his eye before he was embraced in silk and velvet black hair.

"Mon amour...How have you been in this stifling place?" The Master of the City asked him lovingly, petting his hair.

Julien grumbled unintelligibly into his shirt. He hated this place! Asher had Genevieve in his arms when he looked over. He was cooing softly in French to his daughter, earning giggles and baby talk from her. Her little cat ears bobbed up and down on her head of black hair. Much to Julien's amazement and wonder, Anita came through the door next, fully armed with Jason at her side. It looked like Edward had armed her because she carried a brand new Colt, a gun which she would never buy for herself but his father had been planning to buy her for their next hit.

She gave him a dazzling smile while pretending not to be slightly perturbed at the hundreds of eyes staring at them.

"Julien, it has been far too long! You are growing like a weed!" She exclaimed cheerfully, hugging him.

"Anita, it's only been a month since you saw me last." He laughed.

"So?"

"And it's only been a mere two weeks since last I saw you." Belle Morte purred, stepping into the room after them.

At her side walked Bartholomew, Valentina, and Samuel and Thea of Cape Cod. Julien had met their sons when Jean-Claude and Asher had taken him to Cape Cod for a summit of all of the vampire leaders. The teen felt his jaw drop and when he looked up at Jean-Claude, he merely gave his patented unconcerned shrug.

"Belle insisted on bringing an entourage. She mentioned your visit to her and our friends were in town. Valentina has been missing you."

The little vampire girl was looking around the room with a brilliant, innocent smile that Julien knew was false. He was embraced by Belle Morte like a mother who hadn't seen her favorite child in some time. He purred at the smell of roses that she always had upon her. When he slept over at her home, his hair always smelled like them.

"Oui! Bartholomew and Valentina want to stay as part of your…guard. And our dear Samuel and Thea couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you once more." Belle said sweetly, petting his ears.

Thea watched with her fey eyes and a smile as Julien offered up his wrist to Samuel. The Master of Cape Cod smiled broadly and accepted it before pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"Good to see you again, Julien." Samuel said warmly.

Thea, of course, accepted his wrist with a comforting but odd smile.

"My people here have told me things bout this place."

The look on Dumbledore's face when he walked in was priceless.

Authors Notes: So what did you guys think? I know this last part was somewhat vague-ish but i tried. Review?


	15. The Thread That Binds Me

Hey! I hope you all liked my Halloween special! Four chapters in one night on different stories. I was rather proud of myself. Well, here this is. I know a lot of you thought I wasn't going to update this story but I am NOT dropping this one! It hasn't even gotten to the best part yet! Thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys are what keep me going.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Anita Blake or HP! I'm not worthy enough!

Chapter Fifteen The Thread That Binds Me

The Headmaster put on his Emmy-award winning smile as he approached, hiding the shock and revulsion he had felt upon first entering the room. All of his precious students were being exposed to those monsters. There was a whole pack of them with that smirking little half breed smartass in the center. Julien had a look of triumph in his eyes. He'd just been pressed up against the Master of Cape Cod's wife, for Merlin's sake! In front of his lovers and none of them gave a damn! Disgusting. Albus couldn't help the taste of bile in the back of his throat. Even if the brat was an abomination before his perfect school, he was the ambassador of St.Louis. The ambassador who represented the Master of that city, the Master of which was now standing in the Great Hall, watching his offspring adoringly. There were several new faces that he had never seen as well. A woman with two children, both unmistakably vampires so there was no telling their true age, who was undoubtedly Jean-Claude and Asher's maker. She had a similar aura about her and Albus knew she was not to be trifled with. No. He'd best respect her as much as he could. She could bring his whole secret empire down around his ears if she wished. The Master of Cape Cod he had seen only once before, when he was invited to a Summit of Powers many years ago. His name was Samuel and his wife's name was Thea. They must be close to the threesome indeed to come all this way merely for a visit. The werewolf that he had seen several times in Julien's company in St.Louis had his hackles raised, surprisingly not looking at all strange on his human body. He had seen it many times on Lupin since his godson disappeared. The man had developed a quick trigger where his pack was concerned even though, normally, he was a very sensible person.

The elder Mr.Forrester was the first to speak, almost as if testing the waters for the upcoming conversation.

"Headmaster, I hope my son is doing well in his classes." He said with an amused look at Julien, who beamed.

"Oh, yes! He is at the top of his class. He has even surpassed Ms.Granger in his studies. It's quite a feat considering his situation." Albus practically gushed, laying it on thick while inside he was sneering.

The child in Asher's arms was giggling out loud and making noises. He couldn't wait to find a reason to kill that spawn of hell. Two men should never procreate. It was sickening, an abomination. Once he was ruler, once he found the Boy-Who-Lived, he would give Forrester to an Inferius to play with as it pleased, then he'd see how much he liked men. Perhaps he would make the little bitch watch as he burned his lovers. Vampires were animals no matter how sophisticated they appeared to be. To think that ANYONE would willingly mate with one was abominable. They needed to be put down like dogs. He smiled out at them.

"I hope your trip wasn't too much of an inconvenience. Would you care to introduce me to your party, Jean-Claude?" He asked politely.

Jean-Claude inclined his head. He gestured to the woman and the two children.

"This lovely woman here is my creatrix, Madame Belle Morte. At her side are Master Vampire Bartholomew and Valentina. They will be staying as part of our Julien's guard. Of course you know Ms. Anita Blake and Mr. Ted Forrester, Julien's aunt and uncle. They will also stay. The wolf with my Julien is our Jason, my second pomme de sang. Here stands my very good friend, Samuel, Master of Cape Cod and his beautiful wife and mate, Lady Thea." He introduced, with a gracious flair for the dramatic.

OoO

Julien was so happy to see him again and hear his odd humor and enthusiasm that he hugged him again, just because he finally could. Apparating out of the school was too dangerous to do again so soon, so he'd been forced to wait. He'd been at a loss without his beaus. Bella smiled almost lazily at him, her distaste for Dumbledore had been made well known to him and Jean-Claude and Asher. He covertly looked over at the staff table. The teachers were buzzing with talk just as much as the students were. Severus was watching them like a hawk, though. Lupin couldn't take his eyes off of them, reminding Julien strongly of a rabbit caught in the eyes of a snake. Dominic was watching Jean-Claude like he would be forced to recount every little detail about him later. No doubt he was nervous about the vampire's reaction to him being alive. He had no cause for worry, though. Julien had explained his existance to his beaus and, even though they were not happy about it, they accepted the fact only because Dominic was under Julien and Belle Morte's control. The memory of how his master had died was still fresh to them. He set a reassuring hand on his human servant's arm, and watched the man immediately relax. Dominic discreetly gave him a grateful look.

Asher stepped up, with Genevieve still in his arms, and passed her to Jean-Claude. His eyes had narrowed. Jean-Claude had once told him - outside of their beloved's hearing, of course - that Asher had once been his greatest enemy and had been filled with self-loathing and hatred. It was hard for Julien to imagine now. Their Asher was so kind and loving. He couldn't believe that he would ever hate Jean-Claude.

"I do apologize, Headmaster, but my guests are tired and we have things to discuss before our meeting later tonight. I would like to spend some time with my dear friends. We will adjourn to my chambers and meet you in exactly six hours for our meeting. I'm sure there will be much to say," Julien looked at the old man, still smiling but his eyes were cold, "And much to listen to."

The Headmaster nodded acceptingly.

"Of course! Please, rest up. I will see you at exactly one in the morning. Good evening," He said.

Odd. He was being unusually gracious. His father clapped his hands once.

"Wonderful! I could use a little ciesta."

Anita rolled her eyes. Edward. What a goofball in disguise. Julien gestured toward them to follow and the group closed in around him like water. Not a word was said until after they exited the Great Hall; then every student in the school burst into conversation and gossip.

OOO

Julien watched his friends, family and comrades look about his quarters with an air of interest. Something about one of the talking portraits had personally offended Bartholomew and he stood glaring at it. Valentina was exploring the kitchen and Bella, Samuel and Thea were admiring the view of the lake where the merepeople had surfaced to sing out to their queen. Nathaniel had taken Genevieve for a change in the bathroom. The twins were gossiping in a corner with Jason. It was his first time in a magical castle. Jean-Claude and Asher wanted to make sure his living space was secure so they were walking around speaking to all of the portraits, or bribing in some cases, and checking that everything was safe and baby proof. Edward and Anita were standing and watching them all with amused looks even though the castle had somewhat perturbed them as well. They had never seen portraits talk or suits of armor start randomly spouting off crude songs. Julien made a note to send them back with his first year History of Magic book. They would love that. He hugged Anita tightly, basking in the aura she exuded. She and Bella were like his mothers. She had been one of the ones to save him from dying out on the street. She had saved him too, several times.

"So, Julien, up for another raid soon? Christmas break is approaching. Plenty of bad guys that need offing this season." She laughed and a thrill ran through him.

He hadn't been able to go on a hit since he first got pregnant. The fiasco with Raina was still too fresh in everyones minds. They had almost lost him.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything. You'll have to train me up some more. Wait. What does Bert think about you staying as my guard? Didn't he kick up a fuss?"

Anita and Edward shared a wicked grin and Julien mentally thought "Uh-oh."

"Jean-Claude personally came down to the office and declared that it was a matter of the security of the Dignitary of St. Louis. He also took Belle Mort for a little extra convincing. Besides, I have almost an entire year of paid vacation days saved up. There's no way he can refuse or the whole company will revolt. He can't very well refuse to give me my vacation days can he?" She purred silkily.

He laughed out loud. What he would have given to see Bert's face when his best animator AND the Master of the City barged in with that! It would have been too much! He woud have died laughing.Bert was such a greedy bastard. Dominic stepped over, his nervousness hidden from all but Julien. He could see into the man's soul now that they were bonded. He sent reassuring feelings down the link just as he would normally do with his beaus. Anita's eyes narrowed but she held her peace. They all understood the situation perfectly.

"Julien...?" He began, sounding like he was in pain.

The teen looked up and much to Dominic's disdain and Julien's surprise, there was an owl sitting on the man's head, occassionally pecking him. An envelope lay enclosed in it's talons. He reached up so the irate bird could move to his arm. It was a beautiful owl. Her silky black feathers lined an arctic white stomach. Big grey eyes stared at him with more than animal intelligence. He took a moment to admire her, stroking her adoringly. The owl eased her anger under his attention. Julien gently released her of her burden and took her over to the kitchen where the twins were making snacks. He chose one of the delicatessen sandwiches for her to eat, something the bird was immensly grateful for. He allowed her to remain perched on his arm while he sat on the bed to read the letter.

"What have you brought for me, beautiful?" He cooed to her.

The handwriting was in a threading, elegant hand that Julein wished for. His handwriting was lovely but no where near the elegance of the letter's owner's.

"What is it, mon ami?" Asher asked, settling down on the bed as well.

Julien stared at the letter for a moment before loking at his lovers.

"It's from Lord Voldemort."

Simultaneously, everyone in the room turned at the name. Bella beckoned everyone to gather around to listen.

"He sends his regards and his eagerness to meet with us on the twentieth. He hopes that I am settling in well and find the school comfortable. He expresses his wish that we could become the best of allies and friends in the future. He asks me to relay these sentiments to my lovers and, again, says he cannot wait to see us."

Everyone thought over this for afew moments while they passed around the letter for everyone's perusal. Bella quirked a lovely eyebrow.

"He is very much a gentleman. I am inclined to approve, my dearest one." She said calmly.

Several nods of approval issued through the room.

"From what I have heard and experienced," Edward added, "He's a lot better and more straight forward than that asshole Headmaster of yours."

Julien chuckled.

"When did you have dealings with the Dark Lord?" Anita asked, tilting her head curiously.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly, as if doing work with the Darkest Lord in history wasn't a big deal.

"Julien and I did a hit for him once. Some government bigwig."

"Ah."

The teen left them to chatter about Voldemort and Dumbledore's ugly robes while he crossed to the window. The night breeze flowed in with the sounds of the merpeople on the lake, playing catch with some loose strands of his dark hair. He sighed in contentment, stroking the pleased owl once more.

"Your master has my vote of confidence, lovely. Tell him that when you get home." He whispered with a wink at her.

At that plain dismissal, the bird of prey took off in flight.

So what do you guys think? Oh!! Voldie makes his debut in the next chappie!! See ya then!


	16. Bath Tubs and Dark Lords

Hey guys! I know alot of you probably thought we were never going to update, didn't you? Well we've been in kind of a slump lately with Christmas and all. It's been hectic! We're trying our best to keep up though. I got quite afew reviews asking for a smutty scene in the next chappie between everyone's favorite three some, so here it is! I hope it's enough. I'm not certain on the limits of before it gets bumped to Adult so I have to leave it alittle vague. If any of you know the limit, we would appreciate it so maybe I can put some more lemony parts in my stories. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: We only own the plot. Do'nt sue. The characters don't belong to us at all. Except Genevieve. She's ours.

Chapter SixteenBath Tubs And Dark Lords

The hot water felt blissful against his skin. It seemed all the more pleasurable that his beaus were with him. The ardeur wanted them and so did he. Julien purred at the feel of Asher's cool fingers running down his spine. Mmmm...Jean-Claude chuckled low in his ear, one wet hand teasing the soft tips of his kitty ears. He licked a drop of water off of the vampire's pale skin. He hated this separation thing.

"How is your new human servant fairing, mon ami? Il est etrange. Bella gave him to you, hm?" Asher asked, pressing his body against their sides.

Julien shivered pleasantly and laced his fingers with Asher's. He knew something heavy had been on his lover's mind and he wished the pain of it away, even if he didn't know what it was. Asher and Jean-Claude both looked somewhat subdued now that they were away from prying eyes.

"Oui. Momma Bella gave him to me to solve our little feeding problem. She is taking that very seriously it seems."

Asher smiled.

"We all are. There have been some…difficulties." He said anxiously.

The teen raised an eyebrow while a pair of hands slid down his hips. It became quite hard to concentrate all of the sudden. He bit his lip in an attempt to focus.

"What difficulties?" He was able to bite out after a moment.

Jean-Claude's eyes were sparkling with mischief. He was trying to distract him and Julien knew it. His beaus didn't want him to worry. In a way it was sweet. In another, it was frustrating. He needed to know what was going on! Julien felt a bite pierce his cartilage and squeaked. He shuddered. Asher. If he wasn't used to the vampire's bite, he would have jerked back. Must be very interesting to have a bite that was literally orgasmic. His lover was smirking like a kid with a big piece of chocolate cake.

"Don't…Asher! Tell me right now!" He demanded but it just served to amuse them both.

Julien stuck his tongue out at Jean-Claude. Fine. He could pout while they laughed it up. The Master of the City was not going to let him get off so easily, though. He caught up the small boy's lips in a heated kiss that made poor Julien's head spin. Asher's wicked hands were creating chaos below his waistline.

"Later. We'll tell you _after_."

Julien groaned. He had missed them _a lot_.

OoO

The twentieth came sooner than Julien expected. Everyone except himself and his beaus stayed behind in their rooms to cover for sense was telling the teen parent that he couldn't take Genevieve with him, but the knowledge couldn't stop him from wanting too. He was nervous about leaving her. Jean-Claude and Asher both were impecably dressed as always and they tried to get him to wear the dress again but he told them straight off the bat that he was going in his usual leather and the Dark Lord could kiss it if he didn't like it. His response had sent them into peals of laughter and in the end he had just ended up pouting. Edward stepped up beside him, armed to the teeth once more. He even had his garrote on him. Oh yeah. And his father had refused to stay behind while they went "gallavanting off with supernatural psychophants". His words exactly.

His mates were standing by the fireplace that brimmed with emerald flames. They were taking the floo network that Severus had ensured was safe himself. Dumbledore would not know where they were going tonight nor that they were even leaving the room. Good ol' Snape.

"Alright, Pere, you will floo with me since it is your first time. Nathaniel, I trust all of you can handle mon bien-aime for a few hours?"

The wereleopard grinned down at the quiet baby in his arms.

"We've got you covered, Juls."

Bartholomew and Valentina were lounging on the bed next to Belle, looking very odd there. They were drinking from bottles of blood that the kitchen had graciously sent up. Like a weird, morbid cherry soda. They had entertained themselves by pouring over every book on Wizarding Culture and magic that Julien's admittedly vast library had to offer. He had even copied afew of them to take home with them. The glories of magic. Bartholomew was watching him now. There was an odd look in his eyes.

"You should take Dominic with you. It would satisfy me greatly." He said with a childlike frown.

The look in his eyes behind it was not in the least childlike. Julien took his words to heart. He beckoned his human servant over. Dominic looked interested and relieved. It seemed he had really taken to Julien after their bonding. He seemed much more pleased and open when in his "master's" presence.It was as if he was still trying to decided whether the others were going to kill him for treason or not.

Severus offered to take Dominic with him and Julien accepted with a smile at his friend and physician. They were having to floo two at a time. The fire place simply was not big enough for any more. He looked over at the two vampires with a coy smirk.

"You remember what to do, my loves?"

Asher and Jean-Claude failed at hiding their amusment.

"We step into the flames after you, dearest one, and say Strijostov House." The auburn haired man repeated as if it was verbatim from a manual. _The Floo Network's Guide to Dark Summer Homes In Hell._

Julien nodded and grabbing Edward's hand, they stepped forward. Needless to say, the vamps had been somewhat concerned about stepping into a blazing fire. To show them that they would all be fine, Juls had offered to go first. Severus would come behind with Dominic to make sure that there was no problem getting across. He had expected to see a dungeon like, underground home where it was cold all the time when he got out of the floo, accompanied by it's snakey master. What he found was just this side of bizarrly different. He and his father stepped into a warm reception room that boosted a cheery fire and a great set of french styled windows. Outside, it was snowing.

Voldemort was standing just in front of him and when Julien caught himself in surprise, the Dark Lord stepped froward to help him. There was no cruel snake like face staring at him. Instead, Voldemort's crimson eyes looked out at him from a curtain of black lashes and an even silkier curtain of black hair. If Julien hadn't lived with vampires so long he would have been floored. And drooling. Definately drooling.

" Julien Forrester. It _is_ a pleasure to finally meet you at last."

Even his voice was gorgeous. There was no way he could possibly be completely human. Julien recognised the slight flirtacious tone his greeting took. He smiled at the Dark Lord to let him know that his overture had been accepted. Voldemort had not done it to slight himself or his lovers. He had flirted simply out of politeness, letting Julien know that the man appreciated him.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. You're not...what I expected."

A blush crept up his cheeks and he repressed it mercilessly, hoping he had not just offended the man. What a stupid, tactless bit of verbal vomit. Ick. Voldemort was not offended however, but surprised. He leaned back alittle, his eyes widening slightly and he burst into laughter. Jean-Claude had stepped through the floo with Asher before he was able to completely stop chuckling.

He wiped any trace of wetness from his eyes and Julien was definately blushing now.

"Pardon my rudeness. I'm not used to such refreshing honesty." He admitted.

The teen nodded in understanding and a chuckle of his own emerged.

"You would love my aunt, then. This is my father, Edward, and you know my beloved Jean-Claude and Asher already, I understand."

Voldemort nodded, bowing to them with the air and grace of a gentleman. He already liked him in the first two minutes of meeting the man better than he liked Dumbledore in the first month. Severus and Dominic stepped through next.

"My Lord." The potions master said calmly but the Dark Lord waved him off.

"Come now, Severus, don't be rude. We are all friends here, and these are our guests. Please, call me Tom. Severus here is _my _dearest and closest friend. I have known him most my life. Ever since we went to Hogwarts together. Are you enjoying your stay there?" Tom asked, leading them to a main sitting room where wine was already waiting for them with tea cakes for the humans.

"It is a lovely place. So full of pleasantness and life." Jean-Claude replied and thankfully took the seat offered to him.

Julien conjured another chair for Dominic when it was clear they were lacking one for him. Tom had watched him with interest.

"Indeed...It is still beautiful even though the same cannot be said for it's leader." Julien said with a somewhat more solemn tone.

Tom had not missed the 'still'.

"You have been to Hogwarts before?" He asked in a conversational manner.

The teen pierced him with a hard but kind look. He smiled sardonically, almost sadly. It was not atopic he wished to relive although he knew his past would need to be made known to his allies if they were to succeed. It could not remain hidden forever.

"Oh yes. Many years ago. I do not like to speak of it but for the sake of this alliance I fear I must. My name used to be Harry James Potter. And then I died."

Technically he _had_ died. When the Weres had first found him outside the club, broken and bleeding, he had been very badly beaten. While Lillian was operating on him, he had needed to be revived twice. Even though it had only been mere seconds that he had been dead, Julien had felt a profound effect on him. Not one that could be seen but the change was there just the same. He still had the scars from that night as well as countless nights before. For some reason Tom did not look surprised. He merely smiled.

"I knew you would come back. I felt your return the moment it had been decided. We've always had a strong bond as I am sure you and your lovers know by now. I didn't realize it for what it was until after your disappearance, sadly. I wasted many years trying to kill you when I should have been protecting you. For that, you cannot know how sorry I am." Tom said and his eyes truly did hold sorrow.

When he looked Julien straight in the eyes, he could see it, _feel_ it throught the bond he had tried to deny for years. Now, however, he found that he wanted to embrace it. It brought a joy to his mind and heart that he had not felt since he had first learned that Jean-Claude and Asher first loved him.


	17. Back To The Beginning

Hey everyone! I spent all night writing this special Christmas chapter for all of you. It was first in response to a review I recieved a few days ago. The sender of said review wanted to know how and why Julien arrived in St.Louis and how he and our two favorite vampires hooked up. Well, here you all go! I hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas! This chapter is brought to you by my brand new laptop that my parents swore I wasn't getting until graduation!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Leave me alone.

Chapter 17Back To The Beginning

Julien dreamed.

**Flashback!**

_Marianne observed the child before her with motherly affection and curiosity._

_"There's nothing to it. I'm going to train you. We can't have any accidents with the visiting Master is here, can we?" She smiled at "Julien"._

_He'd accidentally set fire to a pair of curtains when an unruly patron had made a pass at him. No. They couldn't have an emotionally unstable, sexually abused, powerful, untrained teenage wizard runnign around in a vampire strip club. Last time she had checked, vampires were highly flammable. Jean-Claude stood at Julien's side._

_"You will be compensated, of course." He assured her but she waved it off, however generous his offer was._

_"Oh no! I will not hear of it. I will train Julien for nothing but the opportunity. He is a special one, especially among our kind."_

_The previously embarrassed teenager jerked away from her suddenly in defense. She laughed._

_"Rest easy, child. Your secret is safe with me. No one will peel your whereabouts from my brain."_

_They could both see him relax alittle. At least as much as he ever did. Jean-Claude raised an eyebrow at them both._

_"Yes. He is special. Julien is my personal ward, so I will be keeping up with his studies, naturally." He said calmly, as if he had understood their previous comments completely._

_"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. I believe that knowledge will make Julien strive even harder to please you." Marianne patted the small boy's head, "But first, sweetie, we __must__ fix your appearance."_

_Julien went from indignant to defensive in two point zero seconds._

_"What's wrong with how I look?" He glared at no one in particular, pulling his long sleeves down further over his arms self conciously._

_Jean-Claude's mouth quirked upward. He excused himself while they both reered for battle._

_"Honey, anyone with eyes and half a brain would recognise you. Do you want to be taken back there?"_

_That shushed any argument he had had. No, he did not want to go back there. He'd run from the Dursleys after the worst "punishment" of his eleven years. He'd been in St.Louis for two months._

_"Now drink this and hold still." She said and while she muttered to herself, Julien found himself thinking._

_Richard Zeeman had discovered him in the gutter outside Guilty Pleasures after he had acidentally apparated from England. He'd been exhausted for weeks after that stunt. Doc Lillian had patched up his many wounds and Jean-Claude had promised to take care of him. He'd met Asher that night, too. They had sort of adopted him. His head suddenly felt alot heavier and his glass became unneccesary. Marianne removed them, handing him a mirror instead. His jaw dropped. His hair was just as long as Ashers! _

_"What did you do?!"_

_"Calm down. No one will recognise you now."_

_"Yeah! Especially me!"_

_Jean-Claude chose that moment to once again make his entrance but this time, Jason was at his heels like a good puppy. Julien saw the Master Vampire's eyes widen a fraction in surprise. Jason whistle appreciatively._

_"WOW, Julien. You look...great. Freakin' amazing, actually."_

_Julien blushed hard. He wasn't sure how to respond to compliments like that. It had never happened to him before. Jean-Claude was looking at him in a whole new light._

_"Now, we just have to slap some leather on you, and you'll be on stage in no time!" Jason joked with a silly grin plastered on._

_"Jason! I'm only eleven you lecherous wolf!"_

_OoO_

_Julien peeked his head inside Jean-Claude's private lounge timidly as if he were a scolded child walking to his father, condemned. Asher, Jean-Claude and the visiting Collin, Master of Tennessee, were sitting amiably and chatting. Now, three pairs of eyes were on him. Julien blushed, stepping inside when Asher bid him come._

_"Anita sent me here. She said I was being...distracting." Julien scrunched up his nose like he thought she was being silly._

_Asher didn't bother stifling the warm laugh that escaped him and stroked Julien's head gently. Jean-Claude smiled but it did not reach his eyes._

_"Well, Jean-Claude, I didn't know you had such a pretty lil' thing stashed away. You've been holding out on me." Collin said with a grin, leering at the boy._

_"I assure you not. Julien is my ward and is __very__ underage. He is off limits." The Master of the City clarified when he saw the child at his side shrink away alittle._

_The other Master tilted his head, his eyes never leaving the nervous boy._

_"Julien, eh? How old are you, Julien?"_

_"I'm eleven and a half, sir." He replied shyly but politely as Asher slipped a hand around his waist._

_"Eleven, huh? That's a very good age. A fine age."_

_Jean-Claude gestured for Asher to take Julien to bed, but his eyes on Collin were more calculating than ever.Julien allowed himself to be lead away from the curtained in room beneath the Circus of the Damned and into their bedroom. Away from Collin. The red haired vampire tucked him into his and Jean-Claude's bed caringly, tucking him in. Julien received a peck on the forehead before Asher turned around. _

_"Asher? When Collin said I was a 'good age', what did he mean?"_

_Asher went as still as the dead can be for a moment. He wasn't smiling anymore._

_"Julien...Some of our kind believe that human children are a particularly treasured treat. They think that children are best broken in by about your age. They break their will and force them into obedience. They use them as unwilling pomme de sangs as well as...other things. Then they either kill or turn them." He admitted with some level of disgust and Julien paled._

_"Like...my uncle? He did those things to me, too."_

_Asher frowned deeply._

_"Your uncle?"_

_He nodded._

_"You can look, if you want to...in my head."_

_And Asher did._

_When Julien's eyes cleared of stars, he was in Asher's arms and the look on the vampire's face was not friendly. It was full of hate for the people that had done such horrible things to a child. He was pulled tight against him. Julien knew that they wouldn't let anything happen to him. He was afe with them._

_"No one is ever going to hurt you like that again, Julien. Do you understand? I will kill them before I let it happen." He swore, hugging him tighter._

_"I trust you, Asher. I know you'll never hurt me."_

_OoO_

_Julien's lip trembled and he was afraid. He didn't know what those frightening sounds were but he didn't want them to come any closer. Where were Jean-Claude and Asher? Were they okay? Footsteps echoed against the stone corridor outside the lounge._

_"Jean-Claude? Asher?" He called but his saviors did not answer._

_Instead, it was his nightmare that stepped from the shadows. Collin smirked at him ferally, blood splattered over his clothes. Julien backed aganst the wall as much as possible but escape was impossible. There was no where left to go. A whimper escaped his throat.._

_"Hello, Julien. It seems your Master is alittle busy right now. That gives us alittle time to get to know each other better, don't you think?"_

_His voice was mocking and heavy with lust. Julien wished that he were anywhere but there just then. Collin approached him slowly as if he had all the time in the world._

_"Where are they?! What did you do to them?!" Julien yelled, verging on hysterics. _

_Were they alright? _

_"How precious! A human in love with his Master! How...perverse. How pathetic. Do you really think that Jean-Claude would ever give a damn about you? He doesn't care how much you care about them! Your just food and a bedwarmer." Collin laughed cruelly._

_Julien's eyes were blurred by tears and his knees gave way, making him slide down the wall._

_"I know, okay?!" He screamed back, misery and rage and magic joining together inside himto form something that breathed and__** burned**__. How he burned inside! " I know that they don't love me the same way! I know that in the end I'm just food! But I still love them nonetheless. No one's ever treated me the way they do...No one has ever cared about me like them."_

_He shut his eyes against the tears and a hand slipped around his waist, pulling him roughly against a hard, unyielding body. A cat like tongue ran alonghis neck, making him gag. _

_"Your even cuter when you cry." _

_A pair of fangs brushed his skin and Julien froze in fear._

_" Enough, Collin! Put Julien down. Now!" Jean-Claude hissed from the doorway._

_Collin turned around with a murderous glare on his face and the frightened Julien still in hand. He drew the child closer into his body, slipping a cool hand up his shirt. All semblance of humanity was folding away from Jean-Claude's face._

_"Julien and I were just getting to know eachother better, isn't that right pet? I'm sure you heard our conversation."_

_Jean-Claude hissed menacingly. In retaliation, Collin threw the trrified teenager behind him into the wall. Julien connected with it with a sickening thud. Asher let his beau face off with Collin and, instead, started talking to Julien, making sure he was okay._

_" Do you really believe all that Collin told you Julien?" He asked calmly._

_Julien's voice came breathy and low. Had he hit his head?_

_"I don't know...what to think...I know that I'm only human. I understand...if you don't feel the same..."_

_Asher looked at Jean-Claude sorrowfully. Poor Julien...How he must be feeling..._

_"We __**do**__ love you, Julien. We do feel the same way." The Master of the City growled, still facing off with Collin in an invisible power struggle._

_Those emerald eyes looked at them, barely daring to believe it. Had he just said...? They loved him? For real? Blood sprayed from Jean-Claude's chest as the fight steadily began to escalate. The thing that had been watching inside him suddenly burst forth in retaliation and shredded the calm that had taken over. Rage and fury and magic. How dare Collin hurt him!! How dare he hurt his family! The thing surged fom his body, fighting it's physical boundaries all the way. Julien screame in pain. It HURT!!. A great snake made of fire and power curled from him. The teen was nearly unconcious but he had the good sense to give it an order before laying his head down on the cool stone floor._

_'Attack' He whispered in parseltongue and the thing reered at his command, wrapping all twenty feet of it's flaming body around the vampire._

_Collin began to scream in terror and pain as his body was enveloped in fire. Julien smiled in dark humor when smoke began issuing from him. It was kinda funny...to watch. The horror did not reach his tired brain. Remorse did not come. Collin's screams were soon cut off when the serpent snapped it's jaws closed over his head, completing his vengeance. All that was left of the Master of Tennessee was dust. His snake bowed it's docile head to it's injured creator before discintigrating as well. Julien felt a pair of strong ars pick him up from the floor. He sighed in relief._

_"Oh, mon chat...what are we to do with you?" Jean-Claude chuckled in amazment._

_"Thank Marianne..." He muttered and let them both kiss his forehead lovingly._

_He __**was**__ loved and so were they. All was good._

Julien jerked awake in Asher's arms. Wow. Tom smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I must have dozed off. Excuse me."

"It's all right, Julien. You must be tired. Having to change your whole sleeping schedule just to go to school must have been exhausting." The Dark Lord laughed.

He smiled and sat up in his grinning lover's arms.


	18. I Would Watch Me Fall Apart

Sorry I haven't written in so long, you guys. Really! Things have been so crazy! I've been working on the Easter play for my church and school work is killing me. Ontop of that I'm trying to sort out all of my college stuff at the same time. It's hectic and I KNOW that this chappie isn't up to par with my usual standards but I'm hoping it will appease you all until I have time to sit down and write a lengthy, detailed one. I know you all will have questions about what happens in this chappie so I expect reviews! First one to review gets a cookie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Anita Blake or the quote from Edgar Allan Poe's "Lenore".

Chapter Eighteen I Would Watch Me Fall Apart

Julien stared at his beloved Asher playing with their daughter, a gloom falling over him. The negotiations with Tom had gone very well. They now had a rock solid alliance with the Dark, not that Dumbledore knew that. He was content as a cucumber to finish up his education and get information from the old buffoon at the time. His thoughts were not on the Dark Lord or Dumbledore at the moment though. No. His thoughts were on his child. Genevieve had not taken to the schedule as well as he had hoped. She cried much of the time and Julien was nearing his wits end. He had had to miss two days of classes just this week because she was so tired and distracting. He couldn't sit in class with a screaming baby and would not leave her in the room, no matter who was in there with her. He trusted his family. He did not trust Dumbledore and while the vampires and weres had the benefit of super senses, Dumbledore knew the school and it's secrets better than anyone except the Weasley Twins. Classes fortunately had been cancelled two days after the arrival of their party and so Nathaniel didn't have to sit in for him for too much of the week.

His eyes drooped from fatigue of his own. A tired, screaming baby had kept him up for two days, he was starving and armed. If Weasley fucked with him there was going to be hell to pay. Jean-Claude's hands rubbed his shoulders gently as he rested in Belle's arms. How he was going to make it through another week, he did not know. He was beginning to doubt his resolve in bringing his daughter. It was not safe and it was not healthy for either of them. Jean-Claude made a thoughtful hum, sounding somewhat distressed.

"Mon beau, you are so thin…Have you been eating properly?" He asked, his silky voice sounding worried.

Julien pulled the energy to speak from somewhere, although he wasn't sure where.

"I spend meals in my rooms taking care of Genevieve. She needs her bottles and naps and diapers changed. I don't have time to eat much. Nathaniel will make me something when we settle down to feed her. Whether or not I have time to eat it depends."

His voice was rough from his fatigue and Belle frowned. Dominic, who had been leveled with a penetrating stare by the woman, raised his hands as if warding her off.

"I tried to get him to eat. I tried to get him to sleep, too. He will not let the child out of his sight for a second, though!" The necromancer exclaimed indignantly but was waved off unconcernedly by Belle Morte.

She looked at him seriously, taking his face in her cool hands.

"You know what will happen if you do not eat well, Julien. The ardeur will multiply to make up for the lack of that extra food source." She chided him gently.

Bartholomew stood next to them, listening intently to their conversation. Julien could practically taste his excitement. Oh boy. Not a good sign. He buried his face deeper into Belle's neck, trying to block out the scent of his lovers around him. Everyone in the room that he had ever fed the ardeur off of seemed to be calling to his senses. Asher's head jerked around just as he was extracting his hair from Genevieve's tight fist. His eyes were alert. The vampire handed their content daughter to Anita, who cooed and doted on her, stepping over. Julien allowed himself to be picked up like a naughty child and carried into the next room. Jean-Claude followed, allowing his teen lover to aim a wandless locking charm at the door.

"Oh, mon bien-aime…" Asher sighed in his ear.

He was layed down on the massive, enlarged bed that they all, minus Edward, would be sharing tonight. His skin nearly jumped off of his bones at the first grazing breath of contact on his skin as Jena-Claude ran an elegant hand over his collarbone. It was definitely time to feed again. In the next room Julien knew that Dominic, Nathaniel, Gregory, Bartholomew and Belle all felt his hunger. Especially his leopards and pomme de sang, since they were all directly bonded to him. Julien shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

c: (like my snake?)

Julien was being pulled from unconsciousness by a voice. Or was he? It certainly seemed like he was waking up, and yet he was aware that the place he now resided was not where he had gone to sleep. He stood in a dark room so big that he could not see the walls. The floor was the only illumination. It cast an eerie glow from it's reflective surface. The temperature was just this side of cool, and yet when he breathed, fog issued from his mouth as if it were much colder than it seemed. Where was he? Just as the thought entered his mind, a laughing voice echoed out of the darkness. It sounded as if there were many of the same voice coming at him from different places.

_'Where am I?'_

_'Where is he?'_

_'Where are we?'_

_'Where are you?'_

Julien jerked around, trying to place the source of the constant laughing, mocking voices. What the-? What is this?!

_'What is this?'_

_'What was that?'_

_'What was this?'_

_'It's what this was.'_

He turned back around slowly, unsure of what could be behind him. Surprisingly, there was no one there. It was just an old mirror, much like the Mirror of Erised. There was no inscription above it, though, and inside, it was black. Julien timidly stepped closer, trying and failing to hide his anxiety at the whole situation.

_'You can't hide from __**yourself, **__Harry__.'_The voice whispered and an image appeared in the mirror.

It was _him_. The Harry he had been before coming to St.Louis. Or what he would be if he had stayed. This Harry was covered in cuts and bruises and a harsh madness shone in his emerald eyes, a coldness that Julien had only had when he killed. The madness, though, was a point he had never touched on. The teen was starved looking with his cheeks sunk in and his bones sticking out clearly from under his oversized, rather worn clothes. Deep, dark bags lay under his eyes. He looked sick. Worse yet, he looked like he had been sick for a long time.

"What are you doing here?" Julien asked, finding it all rather surreal.

He was talking to himself now. Great. Mon Dieu…The image in the mirror smirked sardonically, in a cruel way. How could he have become this person? This was a twisted replica of himself as he was. The temperature seemed to have dropped ten degrees.

_'I've always been here, Harry. I'm what you could have been. What you may yet be.'_

"I'll never be you! You're twisted. I have Asher and Jean-Claude and my family! I won't ever turn out like you." He hissed and glared, wrapping his arms around himself.

The chill seemed to be piercing him all the way to his core. It was an unnatural freeze. It was a chill that could only come from true sorrow and helpless despair.

_'I am you, Harry. I am you, you are me, we are us, together. Bound by hatred and despair. You cannot escape the fact. You cannot stop what is to come, and nothing you or your lovers or even Edward and Anita and Tom can stop it.'_

Julien was taken aback. What? He barely dared to breathe. Was this a joke? Or some sort of prophesy?

"What's coming? What is it?!"

Unfortunately, the image in the mirror had begun to fade and Julien could feel consciousness sucking at him. The other Harry just laughed a high craze filled sound.

_'Let the bell toll!- A saintly soul floats on the Stygian River…'_

Julien jerked back awake with a groan, immediately placing a hand over his eyes. It was one of those times where one tries to convince themselves that they are still asleep so they can continue on with the dream them became entrenched in. It was not to be, though. His ears were pressed flat to his head and a slight tremble quaked through his body. He still felt cold, despite the wereanimals all sleeping around him. Beneath the blackout curtains he could see the outline of sunshine. Stephen sat up beside him looking groggy, his blonde hair disheveled. The cold in him intensified and Julien knew that his pupils were dilating and that his body was quivering like a leaf.

"Julien, why are you awake? Juls?" Stephen asked, ending the question in a concerned note.

The Nimir-Raj jerked from the bed but wasn't able to make it to the bathroom before the contents of his stomach were emptied onto the floor. Stephen scrambled out of the bed, alerting his sleeping twin to his distress. As if through a fog, Julien could hear him calling the vampires in from the other room and waking everyone on the bed. Edward was already awake and at his side, pulling his hair back to keep it out of the quickly growing puddle. It didn't help any but Julien was grateful anyways for the contact. Another wave of nausea hit him and he heaved again. Since there was not much in his stomach to begin with, he was reduced to jerking dry heaves. He hadn't been this sick since he was pregnant and he was positive that he wasn't pregnant again. They had taken precautions. Anita was dabbing his forehead with a soft, damp towel but the thing just made him shiver even more. Didn't they understand that he was freezing? He couldn't tell them because everytime he opened his mouth, more dry heaves came out. Damn it! Wouldn't it just stop?! He finally dissolved into small seizure like shakes and Edward picked him up calmly. He ordered everyone out of the room except Anita and Nathaniel. They reluctantly obeyed, Jason shooting worried glances between Nathaniel and the boy on the mussed bed. Julien swallowed the taste of vomit, trying desperately to control the sickness he felt.

"S-so…c-cold…" He stammered, curling in on himself.

Anita looked at Edward worried. The assassin merely instructed Nathaniel to find 'one of those big eared elves' and request some medicine and to tell him when the vamps woke up. Anita sighed, stroking Julien's head as his father piled blankets on top of him.

"Oh, Julien…"


	19. The Changing of the Tides

Alright, here we go! I've decided to step back and instead of skipping around on my stories, I'm going to finish one at a time. This story is first. After this one, I will finish Paved With Good Intentions and then post my new stuf. I've been dying to get some of the newer stories on here FOREVER. So expect quite a few new chappies coming out on this story. Good for those of you I know have been patiently waiting for me to update, bad for those of you waiting for Paved. So here it is!

Disclaimer: Bugger off. I haven't got anything except my books and laptop…and a mouse named Voldemort.

Chapter NineteenBecause It's Who We Are

Julien wasn't sure when he had once again lost consciousness but when he opened his eyes, it was to Madame Pomfrey bustling about his bedside and Jean-Claude and Asher torn between amusement at her and annoyance. They whispered together by the door, alerted to his state of consciousness by his hand shoving away a potion directed at his mouth. Madame Pomfrey somehow managed to get it in him though, despite his weak protests.

"Julien! We were hoping you would wake soon, my lovely." Jean-Claude purred, coming over to touch his cheek consolingly.

"We worried after you. Your most wonderful nurse says that it isn't anything too horrible, though. Merely a stomach flu." Asher added, kissing his forehead.

He smiled tenderly at them all the while trying not to reflect on how horrid he felt. His stomach was still churning with nausea and he felt his bottom lip crack painfully when he smiled. But where was Genevieve? Who was looking after her. Asher seemed to get his anxiety and the reason behind it for he ruffled the teen's hair with a small laugh.

"Belle Morte and your pard mates are caring for our little one, dearest. Worry not. She is in very capable hands. I would like you to just rest and focus on getting well. You gave everyone quite a fright earlier this evening."

Jean-Claude kissed his forehead this time and his black locks spilled over Julien's cheeks, tickling him.

" You shall rest and we will fend off the dread Headmaster until you are well. He came calling around seven asking after you." The Master of the City said with a cocky air.

He obviously thought that Dumbledore was ridiculous.

" Merci…" Julien managed to get out huskily.

Ew. He sounded terrible. They just smiled and were asked irritatedly to leave by his ignored medi-witch.

-o-

Tom twirled his wand in quiet contemplation. Lucius sat at his right, sipping a cup of tea. He knew better than to ask what he was thinking when he wasn't done thinking it. They had been close acquaintances for years after all. Close acquaintances, because neither of them did "friends". However, Lucius knew what subject taunted his colleague. The young Nimir-Raj and the Master of the City and his Second. Hmm. Tom watched as his cup was filled by the hovering tea pot. He'd gotten word from Severus that Julien was not well. This made him frown. Despite having just met the child, he found himself drawn to him. The teen's vivacious attitude and spirit could not be quelled and it was backed by power rivaling his own. That Julien was ill…concerned him. In the same vicinity as Dumbledore and weak in any way was a bad way to be. He had owled his concerns to Asher and Jean-Claude immediately, of course. They received them with gratitude and assured him that they were taking EVERY precaution. Severus had confirmed that as well as the fact that Pomfrey and himself were caring for the child. As much as he knew that Julien was as safe as could be, aside form being within his manor, he couldn't help the feeling of apprehension in him.

-.-;;

Jean-Claude's arms around him made the teen sigh in contentment. He wasn't throwing up nearly as much anymore, but he still was not well. The school was closed for the week, because apparently, the same sickness was running it's course through the whole school. At least it was natural. For a few moments he thought that he had been poisoned. He shied away from the cool towel dabbing at his forehead, making Asher chuckle.

"Mon ami, you must let me. It will help." He laughed tenderly, kissing the pouting lips.

Julien tried in vain to keep the contact longer but Asher pulled away rather quickly. They had told him that he was not ready for intimacy yet, and since he had fed the ardeur recently, it slept soundly within him. Julien was chafing somewhat under his bedrest though. Waaaayyyy too similar to when he had been pregnant. He wanted to be with his mates NOW. Even in his head, it sounded like he was whining. Jean-Claude laughed outright at his thoughts. Now he was really whining.

"Ahh, my Julien, you make me never want to let you go." He joked, but in the teen's mind, the comment brought up an uncomfortable topic.

Was he to be Turned when it came his time? He trusted his lovers, and while he could just let them decide, Julien felt that it would be nothing but a cop out. Would they let him go or hold on to him forever? He was awalking contradiction, it seemed. He hated his humanity, and yet, feared being a vampire. Forever is an awfully long time. The door opened, admitting Valentina. Julien gave her a weakened but no less bright smile. Would it be so bad…? To be with everyone forever? Not everyone though. His father, and Anita, and all of the leopards and wolves would die and he would be left behind. He would still have the vampires, yess, but what would he do without Nathaniel? Or without Gregory and Stephen and Jason? He even liked Richard. What would it be like to live his life without them? All of his friends, the people who he saw as his family, would be gone and he would just keep living.

Valentina crawled into his lap, straightening her skirts after she'd settled.

"Are you getting better, Julien?" She asked, letting him braid her silky blonde hair absently.

"Oui, lovely. I am getting better. Slowly but surely. Have you been playing nice with all of the new people?"

She smiled sweetly, but behind the smile was a sinister side. Her real side. Valentina preferred to be treated like the little girl she appeared to be, so Julien took that into account. He doted on her, played with her and even talked to her sweetly like he would do to Genevieve. However, he never forgot that she was dangerous as well. She was a vampire, after all. A very old vampire. He hummed a soft lullabye to her, continuing on with her hair. Jean-Claude placed a peck to the side of his throat and Asher copied the motion to the other side before they got up, excusing themselves to go and speak with Belle Morte. They didn't talk about "adult things" with Valentina in company either. It was what she had requested. She was to be treated completely and utterly like a little girl. Julien gave her a quick grin.

"Would you like to play a board game with me, lovely?"

"Yes, please."

X.X x.XX.xx.xxx

Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop, taking in the sweet and sour flavor as well as the information he had just heard. A grin like a chesire cat's was sitting on the woman's face before him. This was a rather interesting turn of events indeed. She rearranged her odd spectacles on her face, for once her infamous Quick Quotes Quill no where in sight. Rita Skeeter was not here to get information. She was here to give it. Usually, Dumbledore would never stoop to using the woman's services. However, Skeeter was the best at what she did. Without her he would have never known of this information until it was too late.

"That is very interesting, wouldn't you agree Headmaster?" She practically oozed kiss up.

"It is indeed, Ms. Skeeter."

She crossed her arms in a superior fashion before closing her eyes thoughtfully. She looked just like her animagus form. A rather fat bespectacled beetle. It was after Ms. Granger, Mr.Longbottom, and Mr.Weasley discovered this fact that their alliance was struck. It was only his influence that kept her from receiving a rather large fine. As well as a few white lies here are there.

"I expect the Ministry is trying to keep it all hushed up but they won't be able to hide this for long. It's the proverbial hippogriff(sp?) in the living room." She laughed harshly, taking up her tea once more.

So Fudge was dead. Apparently, he had been dead for a while judging by the state of his corpse. Murdered over three months ago in his vacation home in Derbershire. No one had thought to interrupt his vacation. They hadn't thought that anything could be wrong. That is, until his Senior Undersecretary got sick of him no answering her owls and went to give him an earful. He had been told that it was not a pretty sight. No Dark Mark hung above the estate, so it was not Voldemort's handiwork. He would have wanted to claim credit. Then who? A rival Ministry? Had they sent assassins? There was no way to tell so far. Oddly enough, he found his mind turning back to the abomination of life and breathe that was Julien Forrester, finding images of the boy's imminent demise far more pleasant than the thought of all the fraternizing he would have to do to secure his place with the new Minister of Magic, whomever it may be.

Like it? Love it? Questions? Review!!


	20. Saying Goodbye

Okay, so I got a review the other day that brought to my attention something very important. I did not tell you all how Julien just happens to have ONE baby with TWO(technically three) fathers. It's simple really. Julien was stuck in his animagus form for too long, and thus acquired many of the traits of one. Cats can have kittens in the same litter from more than one mate. With purebred dogs, so I have been told, once a purebred mates with a dog not of it's breed, no matter what other dogs it mates with, it puppies will still have some characteristics of that first mate. With Genevieve, she has Julien's eyes, Jean-Claude's hair, and when she grows older, she will Asher's body type. There are also cases of human twins that have separate fathers. It's rare, but they are there. Or so I have been told. If I'm wrong, please bring it to my attention so I may remedy my sources. Thanks abunch BOOMrobotdog! I would have never noticed without you.

Chapter Twenty

Julien got well again, along with the rest of the school, and before long, was giving Valentina rides up on his broom, much to his lovers' dismay. It was just two days before they would leave and the young Nimir-Raj was already dreading it. Severus had cooked up several batches of a potion he himself had created over the summer that would allow Bartholomew and Valentina to walk, not in broad daylight but in dim light and shadows. Jean-Claude was overjoyed to learn of this new potion. It opened up endless possibilities for their lives as well as Julien's safety. Bartholomew looked bored as he swallowed the stuff. He didn't really hold any interest in seeing the sun again, but Valentina was excited, even though she wouldn't show the depth of that feeling to anyone. Julien could see it though. Nathaniel had refused outright to leave but the twins were to be ordered to return back with Jason. Samuel and Thea seemed to be ready to return home as well but were worried for their younger friend. Thea was often caught watching him with a frown as if thinking of something trying and difficult. However, Julien had finally come to the unhappy truth he had both dreaded and longed to realize. He was going to send Genevieve back to the Circus of the Damned. There was no longer any way around it. She was unhappy and it was selfish of Julien to try to keep her by his side. He hadn't told everyone yet. Anita and Edward planned on staying until the next change of the guard. That at least was a relief. The feeling made Julien somewhat guilty though. Damien was probably all alone in their empty home, tending to the dull albeit colorful angel fish Anita had accumulated over the years.

At present, Julien was comfortably seated at his breakfast table in the main living room, staring over his coffee. His bagel lay untouched. Just the fact that his daughter and lovers would be leaving soon made him repulsed at the thought of food. Nathaniel sat across from him, reading his Basic Spells Year One book. It was theorized that, being magical creatures, even wereanimals that were born as muggles developed magic in its raw form, and with enough practice and training it could be harnessed and used just as normal wizards used their magic. They were going to test that theory. First, though, Nathaniel had to learn the proper spells, so he was studying as if his whole future rode on it.

"Why so glum, Juls? Is it because Jean-Claude and Asher are leaving?" His friend and Freki asked, not even looking up from his book.

Julien shrugged slightly. He didn't really care to tell Nathaniel about his decision before even his lovers knew about it. It wasn't fair to Jean-Claude or Asher.

"That, among other things." He answered his voice still somewhat brittle from being sick.

At least Genevieve hadn't gotten sick too. Nathaniel replaced his bookmark and set the spell book aside, only to stare at his Nimir-Raj over the table. Apparently, he wanted to talk about it. Julien really didn't want to talk about it.

"I know that it can't be your school work. You excel at everything. Learning has never been a problem for you. You're not sick. Weaslby hasn't said a word recently. Everything is all and well with the Dark Lord. Hmmm…Come on, Juls. I need some help here. How can I help if I don't know what's wrong?"

Julien leveled him with a look. Not a glare or an angry look, but not a pleasant one either. It was a look that clearly said, 'You're moving into dangerous territory. You better back out now'. Nathaniel had seen that look before and quickly threw his hands up in surrender. He knew when it was in his best interest to stop. Now was definitely one of those times. He gently took Julien's hand and licked the palm of it, a show of submission and greeting in a way. Julien smiled at him just barely, understanding his silent message. Nathaniel would respect his wishes if he didn't want him to pry. He was good like that. Nathaniel was a good person. He could handle this whole separation thing. Nathaniel would still be here. Edward, Anita, Valentina, Bartholomew, and Dominic would still be by his side. On a plus note, Winter Break was in just a short month and a half.

. (rawr!)

Julien stood at the head of the table, his glass in hand, glad to finally have everyone's undivided attention. His beaus sat at one side, and Belle next to them. Anita and Edward sat on the other side with Dominic, Nathaniel, Jason, and the twins beside Samuel and Thea. Bartholomew was entertaining Valentina at the coffee table by the loveseat but even their attention was now on him. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"I know that when I first starting coming to Hogwarts, many of you expressed concerns about _mon__ enfant_accompanying me. Well, I have thought it out more and decided that my school schedule just does not safely and healthily accompany a child. She misses her _peres_ and is very tired much of the time. As much as I dread it, I have come to a decision. I believe that it would be…wisest if Genevieve was to go back to the Circus of the Damned for the remainder of my stay at Hogwarts."

His decision was met with sympathetic looks and silent nods. Jean-Claude took his hand calmly. He knew how hard it had been for him to make that decision. Nathaniel clearly understood his earlier gloom now. At least he wouldn't have to explain it. Julien's hand shook as he sat back down and he found his appetite strangely lacking. For the remainder of the meal, he pushed his food around his plate, barely taking another bite, under the watchful and slightly worries gaze of Asher and Jean-Claude.

Dumbledore seemed cheerful at breakfast that morning. Bastard. Julien was in a foul mood. Of course, it was truly just a front to hide his misery. Tonight was the night that his lovers, the vampire equivalent to his mother(or would that be grandmother?), his friends, and his baby were leaving. And classes had resumed. Severus had caught him last night on his way to the library and asked him how he was holding up. He had replied that he was doing as well as could be expected. In a way, he felt a little…abandoned, no matter how unreasonable the logical side of his brain told him that he was being. Draco had given him a big bar of chocolate that his mother had sent him with almonds in it. Julien did love chocolate. He was glad to have a friend like Draco. The day seemed to go by in a blur. Hagrid was an ass, Transfiguration didn't hold nearly the interest it usually did, He didn't even go to History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts just irritated him. The feeling of despair was only added to by the curse on the castle, courtesy of Tom, and the Dementors gliding about, always stopping to watch him as he went by. Perhaps he would go and have a chat with the Dementor Lord tonight. It would at least get his mind off of his beaus for a little while. Professor Black watched him all through class with a look of intense curiosity on his face. Valentina and Bartholomew were very interested in his classes. They had never gone to one before, due to the fact that they were always asleep during the day. They found it most fascinating indeed and Julien often had to stop and explain things to them. He caught Weaslby and Granger staring over at him and whispering during Herbology. Probably about how 'evil' and 'repulsive' he was. It was no real surprise. Without Julien's permission, the sun set and the vamps rose to say goodbye. In their rooms, Julien was tearful.

Jean-Claude smiled at him with a tenderness in his eyes that said if he had a choice, he would never let him go. Asher held Genevieve safely in his arms. He knew that they had to go but it never made it any easier. The tears flowed freely, and he was for once glad that he had already said his goodbyes to Samuel, Thea and Mama-Belle. They had gone before Jean-Claude and Asher the latter had a baby coming through with them.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered, holding onto Jean-Claude with all of his might.

Loving circles were being rubbed on his back and Jean-Claude whispered in his ear in soothing French. But it only served to make him sob harder. He had been so determined earlier that day not to cry when they left. He would see them in a month and half, so it would be ridiculous to cry…right? Now here he was, putting on the waterworks for everyone to see. He would be embarrassed if he weren't so miserable. Nathaniel pulled him away gently and silently, still sobbing. They whispered their last goodbyes before stepping into the grate. The Floo Network whisked them away from his eyes in seconds. He let Anita and Edward tuck him into bed to get a nap, promising that they would take care of dinner if he wasn't awake by then. He could only nod and curl up under the covers. He let the healing blackness of sleep overcome him with open arms.

It was some hours later when Julien woke up. Bartholomew and Valentina were the only ones awake. Edward and Anita were fast asleep in the attached room and Nathaniel and Dominic didn't stir when he slipped out of bed. The two vamps were once more, pouring over his subject material for classes.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back eventually." He muttered.

It was a wonder that they even understood him as incoherent as he sounded to himself. He slipped on a winter cloak and slipped out of the portrait hole. The castle was black as the pit in the middle of the night. Julien had the good sense to spell a Chameleon Charm over himself before he got far because McGonagall was patrolling not far from his rooms. He slipped by her without incidence and met no one else along the way except the Bloody Baron who never once made a peep about his presence. The doors to the outside were unguarded. It seemed somewhat irrational to have a patrol on the inside of the school to make sure students didn't get out but not to have one at the doors to make sure strangers didn't get in. Then again, when was Dumbledore ever known for rationality? Or even sanity for that matter? From the sloping lawns he could see the Dementors patrolling the borders. That threw the whole irrationality thought right out the window. It would be even more irrational to attempt to break in to a place so heavily surrounded by soul sucking wraiths. Without pause, he strolled down to the edge of the lake. There, the Dementor Lord seemed to be waiting for him.

"Nimir-Raj…You come at last." He rasped, reaching out to run a cold as bone hand down Julien's cheek.

"You were expecting me?"

The wraith seemed to give a shrug if that were possible.

"I knew that you would seek me out eventually. You have allied with the Dark Lord."

The teen didn't even bother to deny it. Why try? He would smell the lie and if he lied, it would merely make the Dementors distrustful of him. Truth was much more interesting any ways.

"I have." He answered stoically.

The Dementor Lord seemed to ponder this for a moment. Was it so odd? He didn't believe so. Anyone who had really spoken to him would see his distaste and abhorrence for the old, thought not wizened, Headmaster. The undead seemed to nod inwardly more to himself than to Julien.

"Very well, then. We shall side with you. Where you are bound, we will follow. Our alliance is with you and you alone and will be for as long as you walk this mortal realm."

Wow. Wait till Tom heard about that. He would be ecstatic. Julien nodded in acceptance. It seemed that their conversation would be longer than he thought.

I need feedback guys! Am I doing a good job? Reviews are the meat and potatoes of every authors diet here!


	21. Hurting Places Untraceable

Warning!: Angsty chappie ahead!!

Chapter Twenty One

Julien, while still in a pretty foul mood for the rest of the week, did seemed somewhat cheered. His entourage soon learned why. He had sent a letter straight to Tom, detailing their alliance with the Dementors. To say the Dark Lord was pleased was an understatement. He was tickled pink, and if he had had an encounter with the Weasley Twins that would be literally. They were sabotaging everyone this week. Julien had taken to eating his meals in his rooms just so the little schemers couldn't do anything to it although he did like to go down to the Great Hall to see who had turned into a large moulting canary or suddenly burst into plaid hair color. More than usually, it was the Gryffs that they made the brunt of the jokes to. However, if there was anything one could say about the Weasley Twins, it was that they did not discriminate. Christmas was in the air and people were acting stupider than usual. Since Julien did not attend social gatherings such as Quiddich matches or other events, it only bothered him during class changes when everyone was running amuck. Honestly, Christmas was still over a month away and they were already acting foolish! His temper had been short and he had snapped at several people already, especially since his Potions book had mysteriously gone missing. Something was telling him that he was not going to escape this odd euphoria the students( and some of the staff) had come down with unscathed. Blaise seemed just as disgusted as he was. Draco was so busy off flirting with anything that walked, that the clairvoyant was seeing more of Julien than Draco. He had expressed the thought of having them visit him in St.Louis over the holiday. Blaise had politely declined but Draco seemed to love the idea. He was starting to notice more and more of the Weasley and Granger staring at him lately and the looks were not ones of peace or good will towards man, more specifically, him.

His beaus had been gone for two and a half weeks before the encounter. Julien had only Valentina with him at the point, as he was trying to get a moment of peace and quiet from his fellow students and his guard in the library. He was walking with the tiny vampire, hand in hand when something hit his shoulder hard, jarring his arm painfully. It was his missing Potions book.

"Hey Forrester! You dropped that. Maybe you should keep a better eyes on your things instead of on your cock-sucking vampire boyfriends. Did they finally get tired of you? Now you're doing little girls? You are such a sick fuck!" Weasley's voice rang out through the hall.

Laughing was heard all around him. Ohhh…how he _despised_ humans. He turned slowly to see a whole group of Gryffindors around him. He looked down at Valentina, motioning for her to go. She looked as if she were about to protest but he gave a her that same steely look that he had given Nathaniel. She hissed alittle in frustration and suddenly, was gone from his side. He turned back to face Weasley and his gang of pathetic puppets.

" I did not drop that book and I am curious to know who you paid to steal it, because you are surely too clumsy to steal it yourself. I would notice you before you got within ten feet of me, Ronald."

Weasley flushed at his stab to his pride. The points were Weasley-1, Julien-1. He could feel his pupils slitting. He was completely surrounded and he had no weapons on him. Anita had always said, don't carry unless you intend to use it and in school, he had not needed to use it.

"At least I'm not someone's pretty little whore, just to get more power! I'll bet your warming the Dark Lord's bed too, you snakey bastard." The red head sneered.

Julien remained calm and collected, though. His mask never waivered. Edward had taught him well.

"Oh my, Weasel. You're as red as your hideous hair. Perhaps you should see Madame Pomfrey. They can do a lot with magic but I'm not sure if they can cure stupid. They can cure ugly, but for a case as extreme as yours you may want to make sure they can handle it."

The curse flew out of the boys wand quicker than he could spit out the incantation. Julien, however, knew wandless magic to a degree. His shields, however, were not up to par when six different curses were being fired every second. Julien always did figure him for a cheater. Rough arms grabbed him from behind and it eventually took a binding spell to hold him. Humans! Ugh! Weasley stormed over, delivering a swift kick to his ribcage, and another just for good measure. On Weasley's orders, one of them levitated him to an empty classroom, dropping him onto the floor cruelly. In the corner, they began to argue while another put up silencing and notice-me-not charms on the room.

"What should we do with him?"

"I dunno! What did Dumbledore want us to do?"

Ah so this was Dumbledore's brainchild. Excellent. He hated him enough already.

"He wanted us to make sure he knows his place. Gives his faggot vampires a good report. He never specified, so I guess it's up to us." Weasley said with a pleased grin.

A girl that had to have been Weasley's sister smirked down at him.

"He's so pretty, Ron. Can I play with him?" She purred with a hard edge in her voice.

Ron sneered down at him, giving him another swift kick to his torso. Merlin that hurt!

"I don't care. If anyone can turn a fag straight, it's you, sis."

He _had_ to be joking. Julien had seen dogs prettier than she was! The girl got down on her knees beside his glaring form and began to slip her hand over his leather clad lap. The ardeur peeked it's head up, and Julien groaned in irritation. Now was not the time for that! She reached over and unbound his long air, taking his groan for a good sign. Ew. She pulled him from his pants and began stroking him, getting cat calls and jeers from the five others watching nearby. Ew again. He was soooooo not into women. She sat on his lap, spearing herself on him. She had NO skivvies on at all! Double Ew!

"Look at the whore! He's even enjoying it! Maybe we should cut him up alittle to make sure he's not having too much fun." One of the other nameless Gryffindors suggested obnoxiously.

Distance. That's what he had to do. Distance himself from it. He would start to hyperventilate if he didn't and that would show weakness. Weakness before the enemy was unacceptable. Distance. He tried to distance himself from what was happening to him, even as Ronald ran a blade shallowly over his neck and collarbone. The cut was shallow but long and bled a lot. This was too much like what his relatives used to do. Too much! He couldn't distance himself from it properly. He couldn't think! When the stupid bitch starting rocking above him, he knew that he was going to lose it. Maybe not in front of them, he had enough of himself still to not show it in front of his enemies except for his struggles, but later when he was back in the safety of his own shelter. Cuts were made down each of his arms and left to bleed. A piercing sensation was felt in his neck. The girl above him brought herself to completion, moments after she forced him but at least she had the shred of decency to tuck him back into his pants. Ron kicked him in the head, making the bound and gagged Julien see stars. The other Gryffs were getting a good laugh. It was too much for him to take. His mind began a series of flashbacks.

_'That's right. You're just a good for nothing whore.'_

_'You'll never be anything. You'll stay here in this room and beg for me not to.'_

_'Ungrateful boy!__Breaking Petunia's fine china!'_

_'Freak!__ Let's chase the freak!'_

_'Harry Potter. __The Boy-Who-Lived?__More like the Boy-Under-The –Stairs-Who's-Destined-To-Bend-Over-For-His-Uncle-Every-Night.'_

_'Clean it up!!! Clean it up right now!!!'_

A foot came crashing down on his stomach, causing Julien to cry out and wretch up his lunch around the magical gag. He heard Weasley come up behind him, yanking on his hair to get him to pay attention. Oh, death was imminent and it would be painful.

"Listen to me, you worthless little whore. You are going to go to whatever hole you crawled out of and tell your faggot lovers that they are going to ally with the Headmaster. You are going to come here and please Ginny everynight and you WILL let Hermione get better grades than you. Do you understand, freak?" He hissed, jerking on the black strands some more.

Julien just glared at him before forcing himself upward to headbutt Ronald. Hard. The boy fell backwards and his cronies immediately came to his aid while two of the others immediately started kicking Julien cruelly. Suddenly, the door burst open but instead of seeing Valentina there, Draco stood in the doorway, fury making his eyes cat like. He stunned everyone in the room except for the struggling and now hyperventilating Juls. Ron at least retained his power of speech.

"How did you find us, Malfoy?! We put up charms!" He yelled, almost as furious as the blonde.

Draco merely stepped out of the doorway and in his place was a snarling, transformed, very angry wereleopard. The blonde walked over to Ron with a disgusted sneer on his face and stomped his head into the ground, effectively knocking him unconscious. The smell of sex perforated the room and Nathaniel began to whine deep in his throat. Draco cast a quick finite incantatem on the magical bindings around his best friend. Julien's chest burned with the inability to draw breath. He struggled and struggled but only after being hoisted onto Nathaniel's furry back did he finally manage to calm down his breathing enough to get sobs out between gasps. Draco and the wereleopard rushed him to their rooms where Anita waited patiently. The others had gone out looking for him. Julien pulled himself slowly off of Nathaniel once they were in their quarters, walking staggeringly to the bathroom. He never recognized that they were there but once he made it to the bathroom, he leaned over the toilet and wretched up everything again. Whispering could be heard in the next room. Draco must have been telling them what happened. Julien layed down on the floor and cried for the second time in two weeks. The cool marble felt good on his hot face and Nathaniel was scratching at the locked door, whining to be let in. The Nimir-Raj didn't know how things could get much worse. He had always been told that he had to make things right on his own. That they wouldn't right themselves. He was done. He was so done with the whole Hogwarts thing. The rape was just the banana in the sundae. Granted, it was a big banana but it just topped it off in a bitterly ironic sort of way. He opened the door, just enough to peek out. Nathaniel still held his post by the bathroom, and everyone plus Draco was back. Dominic looked green.

"Pack all of our things. We won't stay here another night." He ordered in a hushed voice before closing the bathroom door, locking it and getting into the bath.

He couldn't bare for anyone to come in and see him in the state he was in. He was still…dirty from that girl's invasion of him. He needed a long hot soak and then they were leaving this God forsaken place and they would never come back. No amount of convincing in the world could make him come back here. His last parting gift? He would strip the school of the protection that the Dementors offered. The school would be wide open for Death Eater attacks. He would kill Ronald Weasley on his own and his little bitch too.

(robot)

Julien gave Dumbledore a final heated glare before disappearing through the Floo. Fuck him. He fell out of the grate on the other side, only to be caught by a pair of familiar pale hands. Jean-Claude stroked his head sadly, trying to offer some comfort. Asher stood by his side and emitted a heavy, despairing sigh.

"Oh, mon ami…We leave you alone for two weeks and look what they do to you…" He whispered.

Something about that phrase stung Julien inside, though he didn't know why. Perhaps that they were recognizing it made the fact all the more real. He looked up at them.

"This is not my fault. I didn't…"

Jean-Claude enveloped him in his arms, as tight as he could manage without hurting him.

"We know that it was not your fault, mon amour. We would never think otherwise. This is that old man's fault. He is to blame and he WILL pay for it. We will protect you." The Master Vampire promised.

A little voice in the back of his head chuckled insanely.

_'They couldn't protect you before. They couldn't protect you at the school. How will they protect you another time?'_

Julien burst into tears in his lovers' arms, his father standing behind him, trying to reassure his hurt and frantic son.

I know! You all hate me now!! Review anyways! No flames please!


	22. A Coming to Terms

Hey guys! I'm running on three hours of sleep and Starbucks to bring these brand new chapters to you. I'm putting them out as fast as I can focus on my laptop. I hope you all enjoy them and I can't wait to hear from you all! This is my third chapter in twenty four hours and I intend to post the fourth tonight. Possibly even a fifth. I'm on an inspiration marathon and thanks to my FAVORITE author, Laurell K. Hamilton and her interview in the Writer's Digest this month, I've found my drive to write spike. She has signed on to not only finish making Guilty Pleasures a comic but Circus of the Damned and The Lunatic Café comics as well. Also, she says in the interview that she does not intend to stop at twenty two books as previously thought but she doesn't intend to end the series at all! So I hope that all of you check out her entire series, especially those who started reading it thanks to this fanfic. Again, And I say this so the people who may not like my fics get it correct. This is NOT an Anita Blake fanfic. It isn't. It is a Harry Potter fanfic, because HARRY(in the alias of Julien) is the main character and the story is almost completely from his view point. Thank you!

Chapter Twenty Two

He laid awake in his bed, the shifters around him unsure of what to do. Part of him wanted to be comforted and feel the touch of the pack that he knew would ease his mind somewhat, but another part wanted to be left alone. He had sat in the bathtub for three hours, continuously reheating the water and visciously scrubbing his skin until parts of him bled. His stomach felt hot inside, like he would throw up at any moment. Dominic, he knew, was outside talking to Anita and Edward. When he had heard their approach, he had just covered his kitty cat ears and sought refuge in his leopard form. It wasn't what the bloody Weasley girl had done that repulsed him so much. Yes, that act alone was wretched enough as is, but the worst part was the memories that Julien could no longer find refuge from. They had come back to him mercilessly, beating his weary mind from all angles. He knew that Jean-Claude and Asher saw every memory. He could no longer keep them from his life partners. He was sickened and ashamed, of himself and of the memories. They had seen…Now they would know just how tainted he was. The thought of facing them had become so unbearable that he had taken to locking his door. They pleaded for him to come out time and time again but he just…couldn't. How could they even look at him the same after seeing all of that? He couldn't even look at himself the same. Zane and Nathaniel had taken up residence at the foot of his bed as a means to reassure him that he was safe. How could they know that it wasn't enemies that he feared the most, it was what was inside his head. Obliviates hadn't worked before and they didn't work now. The only thing he could do was seek shelter in his leopard form and he only dared that when the memories became too unbearable to handle. He didn't want to risk being stuck furry so far from the full moon.

Silent footfalls alerted him to another's presence in the room and a cool hand ran over his forehead. He didn't even look up.

"How long have you been here?" He asked blankly, his voice barely a whisper.

Belle Morte smiled down at him.

"For some time. _Mon bebe_, please come out. Your beaus are frantic without you. Jean-Claude has already lost his temper twice with your Ulfric. Asher is quite desolate without you. Your daughter needs you too, Julien." She whispered all the while stroking her hands through his unkept hair.

He sighed heavily and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. His baby needed him. But could he face them all when they knew now? He had kept the truth from them for so many years…Would they hold it against him? He would. He sat up and looked up at her. Mama-Belle was in a gorgeous, albeit somewhat plain for her tastes, black evening gown with a single blood red ruby hanging around her neck. Her honey colored eyes were filled with love and worry all at once.

"How can they…How can I face them now, Mama?" He asked helplessly.

His voice was unsure and whispered and made Belle Morte frown.

"How can you not? Yes, they know now, but none of it was your fault, my precious. What those people did was not your fault. They still love you just as much as they did before last night and think of you no differently. Jean-Claude and Asher do not see you as any sort of charlatan. They knew that you would tell them when you were ready and not a moment before." Belle assured him, touching his nose playfully.

Julien ran a hand through his hair, portraying for her his inner distress. The ardeur was growling beneath the surface of his mind. It would need to be fed soon and he couldn't just ignore them forever. He would be dead before then. The thought made him wince. He wanted to see everyone again as well. Anita had gone home for a short time last night to get fresh clothes and unpack. Edward refused to leave the chair he had taken up outside of Julien's bedroom door. He had been so furious when Julien had come back injured and raped last night. He nodded, more to himself than to her and got up out of bed, heading towards the shadows. He gave each of the uncertain lycanthropes a comforting touch as he passed before sending them a mischevious grin once he got to the bathroom door.

"Who wants to take a bath with me?"

Nathaniel, Zane, Gregory, Stephen and Jason were the first to volunteer. The rest just followed so they could lounge about and watch. He would feed off of Zane afterwards.

Belle Morte walked out of the room, listening to Julien's laughter ring from the bathroom as his cats stripped him playfully. His father still held his silent vigil outside of his son's bedroom door. She closed the door behind her and gave Edward a reassuring smile.

"How is he?" He asked, his voice not betraying the fact that he had not slept at all since the night before they had returned from the school.

She hummed thoughtfully to herself, glad to finally have some good news to give her children.

"I think he's going to be alright. He will be looking to you for guidance now more than ever. This was a big thing to get off of his heart. A weight he has been carrying for years now." She explained.

Edward nodded and a lightness seemed to overcome him. His son was going to be alright. Julien would not be permenantly damaged. The sounds and smells of the Circus of the Damned filtered in from the doors ahead, just barely. At least there was some good news. The night was suddenly looking much brighter. The brightest spot of all? Julien would never set foot in that school again if he had any say in it. If Julien's lovers had any say, either. They were beyond furious at the old man for allowing this to happen to a student. The fact that they had a memory confession from the students themselves saying the Headmaster had sanctioned it was even more incriminating. Not only were they furious, but Tom, for some reason or another, seemed to have taken the attack on their Julien very personally. He was preparing to attack the school with everything he had when the time came. Perhaps it was because of who Julien was to him. Not only was he the Prophesied Child, but he also had a twisted little piece of Tom's soul inside of him. It made Julien's best interests, Tom's best interests. Also, Edward got the feeling that there was definitely a connection between the two and that they truly cared for each other, even on only meeting a few times. They had just clicked and he was sure that if his son were not with Jean-Claude and Asher that he would be with the Dark lord instead.

. ;; (doh!)

Jean-Claude breathed (figuratively speaking, of course) a sigh of relief when Julien emerged from his rooms, gracing him with a timid, pale little smile. Once he got within arms reach, he hugged his tiny beau as hard as he possibly could, relaying his feelings over their link. Asher nuzzled him affectionately from behind. They were so glad to finally have him back. Genevieve flailed her chubby little arms towards her "mommy" excitedly. After all, she hadn't seen Julien in two and half weeks. The teen parent hurried to pick up his pride and joy, loving on her as much as he was able to without smothering her. He gave his lovers both an apologetic look and tried to convey his shame.

"I'm sorry…I was _trop bête_…" He whispered.

He let himself be pulled once again into their arms, not wanting to pull away. Asher touched his cheek.

"You know, Julien, it used to be our job at Belle's court, when we were young vampires, we were the court's personal punishers. We would have to force the ardeur on people and vampires alike to stabilize Belle Morte's power base. It was something that neither of us were proud of, _mon ami_, but we had no real choice in the matter. We fled Belle Morte's court and found a better way of living. We are very happy now, no matter what you're past is." The auburn haired vampire confessed with a sad smile.

Julien's eyes widened and he glanced over at Mama-Belle who only confirmed the story with a nod of her head. He had known that that was how things worked in Belle's sanctuary but not that Jean-Claude and Asher were ever involved. To him they had always been strong and invincible in his eyes. Like nothing could ever touch them.

"So, my lovely kitten, let us adjourn to my office where your favorite Dark Lord awaits us. We will make Dumbledore pay for what he has done. He will not escape punishment." Jean-Claude said lightly as if talking about the color of the carpet. Belle happily followed, ready to do what she did best: plot. Julien was ready to do what he did best: execute. He was, after all, the apprentice of not only The Executioner but Death as well.

Review review review!!

Translations: Mon ami- my friend

Trop bête- too stupid(silly)

Mon bebe- my baby


	23. Sworn To You

Chapter Twenty Three

Tom had never been so glad to see Julien in his life. When he had heard what those bloody Gryffindors had done, he had had to summon every bit of his self control not to storm into Hogwarts that moment. He had known that Dumbledore had gotten more cruel in his methods over the years but this…The old man would see Julien as only a disgusting vermin that he would destroy as soon as he did not need him anymore. If only the old bastard knew that the child he wanted to destroy was the very child he had been seeking for years. The ironic, bitter justice was like a fine wine to his mind. Dumbledore would die and he would see Julien avenged if it was the last thing he did. No one treated him like that! At another time, he would ask himself where this sudden fierce protectiveness came from for the boy sitting in front of him. Now that he knew that Julien was actually one of his precious Horcruxes, an accidental one but a Horcrux none the less, he felt that any wrong done to the Nimir-Raj was a wrong done to himself personally. His living breathing piece of soul should be cherished and protected, not abused and disrespected. Not treated like a toy for the amusment of some old man. Julien seemed to have taken his assault in stride, only dwelling on it for a single night before quickly snapping back to do what he had to do. Inside, Tom was proud of him. Julien was hurting, but he focused on what needed to be done instead of letting it consume him. It was obvious that the teen was still reliving those past abuses over and over like some demented broken record in his brain. Jean-Claude was running his hands through Julien's for once unbound hair and Tom selfishly found himself wishing, if only for a moment, that that was his lap the teen was sprawled in. He mercilessly crushed the thought. Wanting something that was beyond his means of acquiring was foolish and would only harm the good relationship that he had with the Nimir-Raj, as well as his lovers.

Julien opened his eyes, temporarily breaking from his petting-induced euphoria.

"Tom, how have the attacks gone in my absence?" He asked immediately back at attention.

The Dark Lord smiled, sipping on his wine.

"Like clockwork and now that you're bak we can continue at even faster rate. The Order won't be able to keep up."

Julien grinned at his own joke and shifted in the vampires' laps so he could get a better look at the man before him. Tom hoped that his previous thoughts had not been transparent to the teen through the mindlink between them. How…embarrassing didn't seem like the right term. Uncomfortable. Yes, that was good. Uncomfortable.

"Like chickens with their heads cut off."

Asher chuckled lightly, seemingly glowing after getting his beau back. Jean-Claude sent a wry smirk down at the boy and Tom snorted into his wine.

"_Oui, exactment._" The Master of the City replied while delivering a soft tap to Julien's nose.

He reached under the fringe of hair covering the boy's forehead and slowly stroked the curse scar hidden there. Julien shivered, the fur on his ears standing at attention. Slowly, he got off of his beaus and walked to the window seat a few feet away. Tom could feel the tug of the ardeur just barely so Julien had to be suppressing it. He knew that the three could feed off of each other, but considering Julien had a strong connection with him and yet the ardeur did not yet know him, he was food. For some reason the thought didn't disturb him at all. Jean-Claude stood, motioning his Third toward the fire place.

"We will return tomorrow evening or you are welcome in the Circus at any time Monsieur Riddle. I must get Julien home to feed, regrettably. We shall see you soon." He said calmly while Julien waved Tom goodbye and disappeared through the green flames.

Tom raised his glass to him in goodbye. Guess he wasn'tto be food at all. He found himself somewhat disappointed at that fact.

:x (my lips are sealed)

Asher closed the bedroom door behind them and locked it, watching his two mates engage in a tongue war for dominance. They tended to do this everytime they were together. Julien liked to show the fact that he was no ones submissive. Jean-Claude humored him in these little displays. It was his way of saying, "You're no one's submissive but you will still be on bottom with me". He slid his hands up underneath the younger teen's shirt and earned an exhilarated gasp for his efforts. He teased the skin deftly, untying the black top from denying his eyes what he wanted to see the most. It had been too long since they had been able to be intimate without complications arising. His mouth found it's way to Julien's neck and kept him occupied while Jean-Claude disposed of the rest of the Nimir-Raj's clothes. Asher couldn't help noticing how beautiful his beloveds looked together. Perhaps he would paint them together.

"No fair," Julien panted, tugging at his sleeve, "Neither of you have taken anything off and I'm already naked."

The two vampires shared a grin. Not for long. Asher pulled Julien flush with his body and they both watched while Jean-Claude began to slowly strip for their enjoyment. Julien let out a high whine and his grip on Asher's forearm was hard. Asher's teeth ached to be buried in the soft skin that was driving him quickly insane. Jean-Claude's equally pale skin stretched out in front of them and the temptation to jump both of them was strong. Suddenly, Julien had turned around in his grasp and was pulling at the buttons along his jacket. There were too many clothes. The Master spooned the excited teen from behind, reaching around him to help. They ran eager hands over every inch of his flesh, scarred or not. They loved him, truly, no matter how…disfigured he was. That the still wanted him as fervently as they did meant more to him than any words ever could. They didn't need words between them.

Dumbledore sipped his tea angrily, fury hissing like a snake inside him. They had LOST the alliance with St. Louis! And why? Because some randy teenage sadist couldn't keep it to herself! Now Jean-Claude and his _pet_ would for sure side with Voldemort! Never trust a teenager to do a masters job. The offending children had just left his office with heads bowed and eyes downcast. Ginerva had been in tears. Good. After all, it had been her that had completely ruined the whole scheme. The plan had been that the Gryffindors would "convince" Forrester to accept his alliance and in his fury, the abomination would storm into his office in his fury. Dumbledore would reassure him with promises to have the students punished severely and Ronald expelled immediately. The display of action would make the thing see that perhaps he wasn't such a horrible Headmaster and Dumbledore would sit him down, slip him an extra calming draught and _discreetly_ convince Forrester. He would move into place, just where he wanted him, and Ronald would return to school after Forrester left after receiving a 'special education' at Dumbledore's own manor, being taught by the prisoners he held there like Flamel and Cassandra Trelawney. It had been easy enough to fake their deaths. But no!! Now he would have to work ten times as hard to get back in the vampire's good graces! He would have to majorly kiss ass just to get a meeting with them. He slammed his tea cup down, not even bothering to conceal his rage from the portraits on the wall.

Please review! I can't wait to hear from you!


	24. Revealed

Alright, so we've only got a few more chapters left. Isn't that exciting? There's a lot of drama going on that poor Julien has to deal with, but he will survive! Lol Anyways, so I have gotten a ton of great reviews from all of you and I can't wait to hear from you guys again. It's so inspiring to see so many reviews in my email when I check it every day. It makes me want to write even more. So keep them coming! I realize that I have been getting these chapters out quickly but I try not to hurry them. I just type a lot. If they seem hurried to you, please feel free to let me know. No flames! I've only gotten two before but they hurt my feelings and then I want to send really rude emails to the people who sent them. Doesn't put anyone in a good mood, so just don't send them. Love!!

Chapter Twenty Four

For the first time, Julien saw a look of disgust cross Asher's handsome face as the vampire stared at the letter that had just come. It had arrived via owl with Jean-Claude's name on it. The teen was beginning to get frustrated. He had yet to see who was sending his beloved mail from the Wizarding world. It was certainly not Tom. Tom's letters were always addressed to the three of them. He recognized the power that they wielded as a triumvirate, not just Jean-Claude's power. He had had about enough of his lovers' secretive glances between each other and the static in his head that meant they were talking to each other through the link but purposefully blocking him from hearing it. As the master between them, Jean-Claude could do it. So what was so heinous that they would hide it from him? Julien had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore was involved. One last cautious look passed between the two vampires and at last, Asher handed him the letter that had so disgusted him mere seconds before. He looked at them for a long minute, hoping to glean some sort of clue of the letters contents from their blank expressions. Nothing. He sighed and began to read. His initial suspicions had been correct. It was from Dumbledore, telling him that he had expelled the Weasley siblings that were the cause of his attack and that he had no idea that they were planning this. He explained that he had said something in a meeting with them that the students took in a completely different direction and it was foolish. He offered his sincerest apologies and assured Julien that he was both grieved and ashamed at the events that had transpired in his very school. Dumbledore wrote that he felt so responsible.

Julien raised an eyebrow condescendingly. What a load of bull. So what was the point of the letter then? Surely Dumbledore wanted something? At last, the Headmaster wrote that he would like to meet them at the Sang Café that Thursday to try and patch up the rift that this atrocity brought between them. He would wait for them at six o'clock that night. Julien looked back up at them with an incredulous expression. Heinous indeed.

"The man is quite the manipulator." Jean-Claude said lightly with a tilt of his head.

"You caught that did you?" He sneered back at the letter.

His look of derision turned to mirth as the paper suddenly caught fire in his hands. Jena-Claude and Asher both took a step back, already used to Julien's open displays of magic, but, as it is well known, vampires are highly flammable. The Nimir-Raj rubbed the hot ashes between his fingers, marveling at the black stain it made on his hands. That must be what his soul looked like by now. Hm. Dumbledore's too. No matter. If he was going down, he would take that thrice damned old man with him. Christmas Break was coming up fast. Ah, the holidays. When his aunt and father and he could all go and commit murder together for large sums of money. Well, it his and Edward's case it was large sums of money. Anita still had her morals. She still only killed criminals. But the Weasleys were definitely on that list. They would be paying the red headed clan a visit this Christmas.

"Are we going to meet with him?" He asked pointedly.

Julien didn't look back up but instead focused on the blackness on his hand. _'Black as the pit, __from__ pole to pole'_, he thought, quoting Henley's Invictus in his mind. A cool hand slipped into his own and Julien's eyes closed. He didn't want to see their expressions.

"It is up to you, _mon petit_."

He thought long and hard. Was he ready to see Dumbledore's face again? Could he handle seeing those false smiles and detestable twinkling eyes? He had to be using a spell on his eyes, because that twinkle was not normal. Dumbles should really get that checked out.

Hmm. Edward and Anita could be standing by at the café, just in case Dumbledore decided to pull something. Did Julien think he would? It wasn't probable but not impossible. The Sang Café was in the back half of the Blood District and a very respectable place if Julien remembered correctly. It was in a public place but…Julien bit his lip. He knew that Dumbledore considered all vampires a sin against nature. The old man likely wouldn't think twice about blowing up the whole district to get them all out of the way, let alone a small shop. Decisions, decisions. He turned Asher's hand over slowly in his own, appreciating the flawless planes and ridges. He smiled sardonically when he noticed the black patches that were coming off of his hand and onto the pale skin he held. He traced runes of protection that he had learned in Ancient Runes at school, courting them with the runes of strength and power.

"I think that we could at least humor him. It would be best to let him think we are opting to stay neutral in the war. If he knows that we are truly siding with the Dark Lord he may just opt to exterminate us instead. If we get backed into a corner, I have leverage." He admitted, his smirk growing at the thought of having something over Dumbledore.

"Oh? What leverage would that be, my love?" Jean-Claude asked.

Julien grinned up at him.

"I'm the person alive that knows the whereabouts of his precious Boy-Who-Lived."

T.T (does anyone know what this face is used for?)

Dumbledore looked at the determined faces of his life's work. The Order of the Phoenix was ready to move at a single command. This would run smoothly as ever. Like clockwork. Out in the crowd, he could see Severus glaring holes at Black and Lupin. For a while he had been uncertain of Severus's loyalties. He was a spy, for Merlin's sake. He played both fields and Dumbledore knew it. It was a great strategy if spells began to fly but not for everyday living. But it wasn't to the Dark Lord that he feared Severus's allegiances were placed. It was with that brat. Forrester. He knew that Severus had been the kid's personal physician and noticed that the two seemed to grow attached to each other, despite how well they hid it in public. He feared that Severus had fallen to Forrester and his vampires' influence. But now he knew better. He knew that he had Severus's whole allegiance. The man had been in his lab for days working on healing potions and medicines to take with them if any of their comrades fell. They were ready.

II (looks like a kitty face)

Julien slid into the seat after Asher, trying to look as graceful as his beau had. Jean-Claude slid in at his side. Across the table sat the bloody Headmaster. Bastard. He made Julien want to grind his teeth. He set his fur on edge and his inner leopard did not like that at all. Two booths over, Anita sat conspicuously sipping coffee. Edward looked to be reading a paper in the back of the store and waiting in the booth by the restrooms was Dominic and Richard. They had gotten to come along because Richard could help overpower Dumbledore if a fight broke out and Dominic and Anita could both act as suped up necromantic batteries for each other. They worked well together when they weren't getting on each other's nerves. Dumbledore looked just peachy keen sitting across from him. It made him absolutely sick.

"Mr. Forrester, I just want to say again how terribly sorry I am about this whole thing. They must have been really desperate to twist my words so much. The Weasleys were both clearly unstable. How are you?" He asked in a façade of kindness that turned the Nimir-Raj's stomach.

Julien smiled at him lightly, his expressions just as unreal and fake as the old man's. Edward had taught him well.

"I am much better, Headmaster, thank you. Although I must say my pard mates are quite angry seeing as how you assured me months ago that Ronald Weasley was not going to be an issue any longer."

Dumbledore pretended to look ashamed. He couldn't wait to see the man dead at his feet with a bullet between his eyes. Or perhaps a lovely killing curse.

"I admit that that was my failing. I did not believe him to be so violent a person, so I punished him according to the school mandates, not according to what would influence a violent child. I gave him a month's worth of detentions with Professor Snape and left it at that. I should have investigated the manner further." He said.

Jean-Claude's end of the link soothed his riled nerves and his leopard seemed to rub against the comfort of the vampire's presence. Julien hummed thoughtfully in his throat. What a liar. He sipped at the tea the waitress had delivered to him before glancing back up.

"What exactly do you want from me, Headmaster? I'm well aware of what you think of me. What do you possibly have that could tempt me into an alliance with you?"

The Headmaster sighed, rubbing his temple.

"I'm willing to make you an offer, Mr. Forrester. Not for your alliance but for something much more precious. I will give you Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, as well as all of your other students who attacked you to do with as you will. I will assure you your freedom as well as the right to remain neutral in this war if you so wish it and I will walk out of that door and you will never have to see me again."

Oh my. Whatever could this be?

"And in exchange?" Julien inquired lightly, his eyes cold as steel.

Dumbledore leaned forward so he could whisper and not be heard by the patrons around them. His eyes were determined and were like black flint compared to Julien's steel gaze.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is hiding."

Julien's eyebrows shot up in surprise, not at the question, but that Dumbledore had managed to glean that from his tiny slip up at the beginning of the year. Asher was surprised as well though he wouldn't have guessed by just looking at his vampire beau. So the bastard had finally caught on, at least to some extent. Julien stared at him.

"What makes you think I know where your precious Boy-Who-Lived is or even if he's still alive? The Dark Lord could have gotten him years ago."

Dumbledore gave him a patronizing smile, shaking his head.

"Don't be coy, Mr. Forrester. It doesn't suit you. I know that you know Harry's whereabouts. I need to know where he is and his family deserves to know." He said in a serious voice that underlined his urgency.

Julien snorted, his disdain apparent for the man. He set his tea down and gave Dumbledore the smallest of glares.

"Don't play me. Harry doesn't have any relatives. The Dursleys died years ago. They didn't care about him in the first place. They beat him up and used him like he was nothing but dirt and after they were done, they threw him in a closet and forgot about him until they wanted to use him again. Harry is happier away from them and all of you. They are better off rotting." The Nimir-Raj hissed angrily.

The Headmaster's eyes narrowed. It seemed that he was finally catching on to how much Julien knew about his little schemes. He could practically see the cogs working behind the man's eyes and none of it boded well for him.

"Harry has a godfather that wants nothing more than to love him and take care of him. Sirius Black. He misses him terribly."

The DADA teacher who despised him so much? Oh please. That man would flip a lid if he found out where and what his godson had been doing for all these years. Likely have him staked, too. No. He was not giving in.

"Absolutely not."

Unfortunately, Dumbledore didn't seem fazed by his refusal. In fact, the man was _smiling_.

"I figured you might refuse. That's why I pulled a few strings in the muggle law enforcement office. As of," He checked his watch, "Two hours ago, your lovers here have an execution warrant on their heads signed by the judge in your city for being _intimate_ with a minor and kidnapping. Give me Harry's hiding place, and I will have them revoked immediately. If not, then the police will go straight to the Circus of the Damned and tear the place apart looking for them."

Jean-Claude and Asher's faces shut down, empty of all emotion. Julien glanced at Anita and Edward and they nodded, both with phones in hand, the statement's truth. Anita looked furious. His beaus were both worried for their people. And Genevieve…He had left her at the Circus in Nathaniel's capable hands. Shit! He glared at them Headmaster, turning the full force of his hate to him.

"Tell me, Mr. Forrester. Tell me where he is and this can all be over."

Shit. He would have to now. He couldn't have them take Genevieve and possibly kill many of their people. They would take his baby into social services and Dumbledore would make sure that they buried him in paperwork so he would never be able to get her back. Not to mention that was only if he survived Jean-Claude and Asher's deaths.

"Fine! You want your bloody Boy-Who-Lived?" Dumbledore nodded and the look in his eyes was hungry. Asher was scared. "I'm Harry."

He took off the glamours on his forehead and eyes and lifted his bangs with a shaking hand. Dumbledore's jaw dropped and a look that seemed like fear flickered through his eyes. That was when Julien realized what had happened. This meeting…It was just a distraction. So they could do something else. Dumbledore knew that they had sided with Tom. Julien grabbed his lovers and left in a fit of rage and fear.

Reviews!! Only two or three more chapters to go people!


	25. Woes of Loss

ANGST!!! The angst abounds! I hope all of you are enjoying this story. If any of you have questions feel free to ask because I love to clear things up for people. Especially my beloved readers! An author is not an author without her readers and you all are wonderful. So, I know this may sound off the wall but I get asked sometimes what I do to focus or while I write. Well, right now I've got the newer Pride and Prejudice on the television and a bag of sweet tarts at my side. Usually I would shut myself in my bedroom and not come out until what I'm working on is finished. I know it sounds somewhat severe but I am a very strong willed person, I 'm told. I try to make my stories as good a read as possible for you all and again I hope you all enjoy them.

Disclaimer: Bugger off. I haven't got anything.

Chapter Twenty Five

They burst into the Circus and Julien immediately cried out. There were injured lycanthropes, some still transformed, unable to change back until their eight hours were up, scattered over the three ring coliseum floor. The smell of burning flesh, an unfortunate vampire met with a burning curse, met his nostrils. A high pitched whimper was heard and Julien watched Jason crawl up to them, blood pouring down his face. Richard, kneeled down, taking the half conscious werewolf's face in his hands. Julien turned around and Jean-Claude and Asher were gone, likely off looking for their vampires. The vampires would have been shutting down the Circus, but at least one was dead, judging by the smell. Dominic was following Anita down the same hallway that his lovers had disappeared down. They could help keep the injured vamps from losing themselves for good once the sun rose if they were too badly injured. Julien cast a healing charm on Jason and the were gasped, curling in on himself.

"What happened, Jason?" Richard pressed the whimpering man.

Jason moaned and the sound was more anguished than pained.

"That old man's Order attacked us…Genevieve…She-…"His lip trembled and suddenly, Julien heard nothing else.

His vision became tunneled and he took off, not hearing Richard yelling after him to come back. All he could think of was his baby and keeping her safe. Dumbledore…He had been playing them more than they had thought. The way to the back rooms seemed like it took eternity and when he finally got there, he threw open the door in a rush to find his child.

Julien looked at the carnage in the nursery, unable to fully see what was there. His baby girl, the pink bassinet that she had slept in in her short seven months of life was overturned. Nathaniel lay bloody and unconscious in the corner. He stood there, unable to comprehend what he saw, so horrible it was. Genevieve lay on the floor, tangled in her little blanket. She was unmoving. Julien finally collected himself and ran over to her as fast as he humanly could, panic setting in. As soon as he picked her up, he knew that she was gone. Her body was already cooling and he sensed the harsh, acrid aura of the Killing Curse in the room. He felt tears prickling at his eyes before spilling in waterfalls over his face. His body, he could feel, was shaking when he hugged his beautiful baby girl's body to his chest. The last thing she had seen was some Order member leaning over her crib to kill her. She hadn't even...She couldn't fight back. She wasn't any threat. So why did they kill her?! Why did they have to take his baby?! She didn't do anything wrong! She was innocent. He felt the scream bubble up in his chest before he could stop it. When it finally burst from his chest it carried all of the pain and agony that he felt. He didn't know how long he screamed, cradling his daughter's dead body in his arms but someone finally crashed through the door just as Nathaniel was trying to get up. The leopard Freki's arm was twisting at an unusual angle and he was covered in blood. He kept whispering something but Julien didn't hear him. All he knew was that someone was trying to pry his baby from his arms and he was fighting with all of his might not to give her up.

"No!! No! Don't take her from me!! Don't take her!! Genevieve! I won't let you go!!! I won't! Stop!! Don't take my baby! Please don't take her!" He cried, the tears flooding over his cheeks and down to fall onto her ears.

Jean-Claude's arms came around him and held him, but the gesture only felt restraining, not comforting. He jerked and struggled in his arms, unaware that his whole family was watching with tearful, sad eyes. He tried to get out of his arms until Julien's energy was gone and he had struggled himself into a heavy fatigue. Jean-Claude was whispering to him gently.

"Let her go, Julien. She's gone. She's gone…It's time to let her go."

"No! I don't want her to go. I can't lose her…"He cried once more but he had been reduced to delirious sobbing.

There was nothing left. His baby had been robbed from him in the cruelest way possible. He let Asher pick her up with shaking hands, cradling her in his arms while he sat in Jean-Claude's embrace, being rocked back and forth while he cried out his loss and despair. Julien eventually fell into an unconsciousness that not even Edward could wake him from. He shut down the link between his lovers and himself, unable to bare their pain as well as his own.

-.-

Dumbledore was, for the first time since they had originally found Harry missing, pacing in his office. His expression was serious. The Headmaster knew that he was utterly screwed. He had ordered the death of not only the Boy-Who-Lied's people, but his only child. Damn. There would be close to no way to repair this, if any. There would be no way to salvage this mess. He would be lucky if Forr-Harry didn't go to the Ministry. He would have a hard enough time merely holding onto his position. Damn damn damn!

o-o

Severus rushed into his master's chambers, his precious bundle still and calm. What he had done was going to be the end of him if Dumbledore ever found out. He faced the affronted looking Voldemort who was wearing a bathrobe.

"Severus! What the bloody hell-!" He began but was cut short immediately.

"Dumbledore issued an attack on the Circus of the Damned! He told us right before we were to go so no one could back out. He was meeting with Julien and Jean-Claude and Asher while the attack went on. He specifically ordered us to kill the child! I usually carry a vial of polyjuice on me for quick escapes so I used it on Pettigrew to make him look like Genevieve." He spoke quickly, uncovering the sleeping baby in his arms.

Genevieve shifted with a small whimper before falling back into her dream. Tom sighed, touching her head lightly. He brushed against the connection to Julien in his mind and cringed back at the agony he was in.

"Julien thinks she's dead…" He whispered and took the child from Severus as softly as he could so he didn't wake her.

Severus nodded.

"Dumbledore is watching everywhere, though. If he learns that Genevieve is alive and that we have her, he will just destroy the Circus rather than face such a powerful enemy, especially an enemy that is allied with you. Once Julien knows that his daughter is alive, he will not be grieving any longer. Dumbledore with have to face the entirety of his and his lover's rage against him. Or he may just opt to take her and offer her as a peace offering to Julien. We can't let either happen. Dumbledore knows that Julien is actually Potter now." The potion's master hissed.

Tom was disgusted with the Headmaster, Severus was right. For everyone's safety, they could not return Julien's child to him until Dumbledore stopped watching as carefully. It was sickening but true. They would have to wait and until then, try to console Julien. They would need to up his security as well. Just to be sure Dumbledore didn't just take the fast way and steal the Nimir-Raj and Obliviate him. He sighed once more, calling for Narcissa and Bellatrix. They would need baby things. A crib, formula, bottles, nappies…But only he would care for her. She was the offspring of his beloved Horcrux. His beloved, and so secretly adored Julien.


	26. Getting Even

I don't really have much to say right now. This is the third chapter I've posted today. It's one in the morning and I'm alittle tired. So, I hope you guys like it and I'm going to sleep. If I got the chapter numbers alittle mixed up though, I'm sorry. Love!

_'That is not dead_

_Which can eternal lie_

_And with strange eons_

_Even death may die' –Princess Resurrection_

Chapter Twenty Six

Julien stared at the wall, his eyes never seeing the black expanse. He didn't want to think. Didn't want to go on. Not without her. Not without his baby girl. Genevieve was barely seven months old!! What did she ever do to anyone?! Inside, though, he knew that her death, his daughter's murder, was all his fault. He should have never taken her to that horrid school. He should have never put her in harm's way. He should have taken her to that cafe with him. All of the should haves and could haves raced through his disjointed thoughts. He wasn't even really seeing anything anymore. Not Jean-Claude and Asher as they plead with him to eat or speak or to even sleep. Not Severus on the rare occasions that he came by for whatever reason. Not even the black wall that he had taken to staring at all day. He knew that he was growing thinner and weaker in the back of his mind but nothing really registered anymore. Nothing but the aching, shredded, gaping hole in his heart where his daughter's smile used to be. He needed desperately to remember her. If he stopped thinking of her for even one moment, she could be gone forever. Her memory would be gone too. He had to hold on to her. For as long as he could. Julien didn't even flinch as the lights suddenly came on and Edward stepped into the room. His father had only tried to talk him out of his silence when his lovers' attempts had failed.

Edward kneeled down to his level where he was sitting on the bed he had shared with Jean-Claude and Asher for several years now. Ever since Collin had shoved them together. The very thought of Collin brought the morbid vision of his untimely death to Julien's tired, fevered mind and the sardonic tilting of one corner of his mouth was the only hint of what lay festering in his thoughts. The expression caused Edward's silence to stretch out for a few more moments. When he finally spoke, his voice was strained but calm.

"Julien. You haven't slept in four days. You haven't eaten in five." Wow. So long? Edward continued," Genevieve is gone. I know you miss her, Julien. I know you're suffering but Jean-Claude and Asher are suffering too. They miss Genevieve too but right now, they're missing _you_. You haven't left this room since it happened. When are you going to come to terms with this?"

Come to terms...? Julien's thoughts blurred once more into the past. Coming to terms with his daughter's death meant forgetting her. He would not forget Genevieve. She had been his whole world. Edward sat on the bed next to him and looked at the black wall too as if he were seeing what Julien was. There was a strangely blank look on his face.

"There is always another way, Juls. You don't have to forget her. Just do what comes naturally. When someone wrongs you...Get even. Revenge is the greatest monument you can give someone."

Without another word, his father got up and walked out.

Revenge. That was a thought. He'd thought several times of the things he would like to do to his daughter's killer. _Albus Dumbledore_. He hissed silently. Usually, his name brought rage that dissolved into despair. This time, Julien found new purpose. His father was right. He needed to get revenge. He needed justice. Slowly, he got up from his bed and walked to the shower on his own power. If he was going to get revenge, he was going to do this right, dammit. And that involved getting clean and presentable first.

u.u

Nathaniel was sipping on a cup of tea when his leader and best friend walked into the Back rooms for the first time in five days. He had just gotten off of his shift at Guilty Pleasures and come to see if there had been any change in Julien's "condition". As of thirty minutes ago, there hadn't been. Something must have changed. Julien still walked as a wraith, not quite believing he was there it seemed.

"Juls…?"

His Nimir-Raj gave him an almost indistinguishable smile and Nathaniel felt his heart unclench. It said that he would never be healed completely but he was getting slowly better. His hand trailed over the teen's bare arm comfortingly. It was his way of saying that he was there for him no matter what. It was all going to be okay. He walked out of the back rooms to find Jean-Claude and Asher. Nathaniel rushed off to tell everyone he could find. Julien tread silently through the halls of stone, the whole Circus unusually silent. He went to the bedroom first, and found the two wrapped around each other in the large black bed. Julien approached timidly and wondered for a moment if they were already gone for the day until Asher stirred. He sat up with a look of astonishment in his amber eyes. Jean-Claude followed suit and Julien crawled into bed between them, accepting the two pairs of loving arms around him. Asher gave his temple a soft kiss while Jean-Claude leaned down by his ear.

"We buried her today…While you were sleeping. We thought it was best…"

Julien nodded, burying his face in the vampire's shoulder.

"We love you, Julien Forrester." He whispered.

Julien smiled ever so softly. They could make it through this together.

XD

"I don't want to bring this up to you. I know it…" Severus sighed sadly, "I know that it will hurt you to hear but I feel that it should be discussed. It could end badly if not."

Julien tilted his head slowly, letting him know that he had his full attention. Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose and began to feel a headache come on. He didn't want to have to do this. It was horrible enough on its own.

"You know that if you use fertility potions and spells to force your body into a second pregnancy, it will…have fatal consequences. For you and the unborn child."

Julien's tea cup shook in his hand and he quickly placed it back on the saucer. Yes, he had known that. He had known since he had first gotten pregnant with Genevieve…They had been trying to get their lives back together for the past two weeks. This year, what would be Genevieve's first Christmas was also her last. Tomorrow was Christmas Day.


	27. Through this maze of ugliness and greed

Chapter Twenty Seven

Dumbledore looked out over the full Great Hall, his face pinched in a frown. He had been surprised that the Master Vampire had not lashed out in rage at the death of his daughter. Yet. The Headmaster knew that it was coming. He had heard that the young hero was in a state of misery that left him even unwilling to speak but he would recover. Dumbledore knew that once he did, there was nothing that would stand between him and the Potter heir's rage. He could feel his impending death coming like shivers down his spine. From what his sources told him, it was not a matter of if, it was a matter of when. Christmas break had just ended and he had heard nothing new from his sources on Harry. He had really screwed up and now he would bare the consequences. The hall had been relatively quiet, well as quiet as a bunch of teenagers all wanting to discuss their breaks with each other could be until he heard the castle's front doors bang open and the sounds of a little skirmish outside. The doors to the Great Hall burst open by themselves and in walked a very distraught and very ill looking Jul- Harry. His cat-like eyes were focused only on the Headmaster. Dumbledore saw out of the corner of his eye, Draco Malfoy stand quickly, confused by his friends entrance and the state he was in.

"MURDERER!!" Harry yelled and Edward and Anita tried to restrain him but since they were not willing to hurt him it remained ineffective, "No! You murdered my daughter!! You sick bastard!!"

Dumbledore felt somewhat uneasy about this whole situation. The students were all starting to chitter amongst themselves, casting him wary glances. The Slytherins all unanimously gave him disgusted and hateful looks. Little traitors.

"Mr.Potter, I have no idea what you're talking about. My people's actions were their own. They acted outside my orders." He tried to assured the teen but it was no use.

"Liar!! I know you did it!! The portkeys they used to escape all had YOUR magical signature on them! You killed my baby! You killed my Genevieve!"

At this point, the boy burst into hysterical sobs and Anita held him. Edward cast the Headmaster a promising look before carrying his son out of the castle. Dumbledore looked out at the student body and every face was filled with either disbelief, confusion, anger or disgust.

-.o

Julien wiped his face on the handkerchief his beloved handed him with a grateful smile. The plan had worked.

"Well that went well." Anita stated calmly, polishing her gun in the corner seat.

Edward nodded in agreement. Discrediting Dumbledore in the eyes of his staff and students was an important step. And what the students heard would be circulated and circulated and eventually it would get out to the Wizarding world, courtesy of a friendly interview with Rita Skeeter, who would rather betray Dumbledore than let a scoop that juicy go to some other reporter, and it would repeat the process all over again. The plot had been a success. Unfortunately, his pleasure at the incident could not erase the ache he felt in his heart when he thought of his baby. She had faced a terrible death. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. It had been a hard week. Thankfully, Jean-Claude and Asher were there to hold him together. They were just as upset as he was though. Being vampires, they would not be able to reproduce again. It was purely luck that they had gotten Genevieve. Julien could not have another child, either. As Severus had reminded him earlier, if he used any potions to force his body to conceive again, it would kill both of them. If he died, Jean-Claude and Asher would likely go with him. It was a sad fact in itself. Genevieve had been their only hope for a family together. Now she was gone…Dumbledore was going to pay. He was going to pay dearly. It seemed, he thought with a grin, that a hit was in order.

-o-

Damn that Dumbledore to hell! Tom paced exhaustedly in his rooms, a crying Genevieve in his arms. He'd been trying to calm her for an hour now. Remi, his personal house elf, popped in just in the nick of time with a bottle of chocolate milk( with a little something extra mixed in) and a headache potion. He nodded to the tiny creature before offering the bottle to Genevieve. She accepted it greedily, sucking down the warm liquid as quickly as she could manage. Tom sighed heavily, plopping down on his bed with the child still in hand. It had been a long day. He didn't know how Julien did it. He certainly had new respect for the teen parent. To be able to take care of a child every day, catering to her every demand and need. It was a job that should only be allowed by licensed individuals. Hmm. That was a thought.

_Note to self: When I rule, make parenting a licensed profession._

He looked down at the baby who was quickly falling asleep.

_Second note: Never reproduce._

O O

Dumbledore sat at his office desk, rubbing his tired eyes. His paperwork was finally finished for the night. He looked at the clock and winced. Three in the morning. He'd really burned the midnight oil tonight. There was too much to do. The Dementors had abandoned their posts at the school, only go Merlin knows where. He couldn't find trace them and there hadn't been a single one spotted since they had gone. He had a sneaking suspicion that some may now be the personal guards of the Circus of the Damned. Harry and his damned necromancer, no doubt. The others…They had more than likely gone to Voldemort. He had known that the

Dementor Lord shared a certain affection for Harry, but now he knew that they were now willingly and blissfully taking orders from the teenager. He could only assume that Harry was siding with Voldemort now as well. A part of the Headmaster was furious, but another part that hadn't been twisted by the decades of manipulations and power plays, didn't blame him. He had killed Harry's daughter. His flesh and blood. Abomination that she may be, she was Harry's baby. That last of the Potters. It would be a lie to say that he didn't feel the least bit remorseful. How was he supposed to know that Julien Forrester was actually Harry Potter, though?! Of all the places Harry could have hidden, he hide with the solarly allergic undead and the lunarly challenged! He was just about to pour himself a night cap when the doors of his office burst open. The old man jumped, dropping the liquor to the floor where it smashed into pieces and soaked his carpet. Harry stood in the doorway with an Uzi on his back, two Smith and Wessons in crisscrossing holsters on his hips and a machete as long as the Headmaster's forearm strapped ontop of the hip holsters. He looked like Death come to the ball. His father stood at his back with a pleasant smile on his face. Anita's face looked blank. He nodded at the vampires at their backs who sneered at him in return. Harry stepped forward, and drew the blade silently. The only sound was the zing of the metal as it was unsheathed. The teenager ran a loving finger down the cold metal in a soft caress.

"Albus Dumbledore. Are you prepared to face the consequences of your actions?" He asked in a hissed whisper.

Albus nodded. He had known since he discovered Julien Forrester's true identity that this moment was coming. His affairs were in order. He was prepared.

"I am."

Harry nodded and raised his weapon. The last thing that Albus Dumbledore saw was the blade coming down on his neck quickly. Truly, Julien Forrester was the next Executioner. In a small, sick way, Dumbledore was proud of him.

Tom had summoned him at last. Now that Dumbledore was dead, Genevieve was free to go home. He would be lying if he said that he wouldn't miss the little brat. She had grown on him quite a bit. Severus paced around the room nervously and Tom just sent him a slightly sad smirk. He'd miss the little furball. He rocked the bassinet gently while Genevieve slept on. Julien had made it possible for his reign to begin in a crashing land slide. With both Dumbledore and Fudge dead, the Wizarding World was looking to anyone for protection and guidance. He had made his appearance at the Conference of World Leaders and they had all decided unanimously that they would follow him. The only problem area had been Switzerland who opted to remain neutral. Of course, they always did. No matter. Julien stepped out of the fireplace with his beaus following shortly. The teen looked confused.

"Tom, what is it?" He asked calmly.

Severus's pacing stopped short. The vampires had stiffened as soon as they arrived. He gestured Julien over, motioning for him to be silent. The teen timidly stepped over, unwilling to look inside the bassinet. Tom picked the sleeping infant up, handing her to Julien. The Nimir-Raj was shaking uncontrollably. With quivering hands he took the child.

"It's really her, Julien. You don't have to be afraid. Severus saved her. The Genevieve that died the day of the attack was a polyjuiced Peter Pettigrew. She's real." He assured him.

Jean-Claude and Asher had dared to take a few steps forward to see the thing curled in their lover's arms. Julien's emerald eyes were wide and he didn't even try to stop the crystal tears that were spilling out.

"Why…Didn't you tell me…?" He choked on a sob, clutching the baby to his heart.

Tom touched the black tufts of hair on Genevieve's head gently.

"It was unsafe until Dumbledore was taken care of. I didn't want either of you hurt any more. So Severus and I cared for her until the old man was taken care of."

The nervous potion's master snorted from the side.

"You took care of her. Don't let him fool you, Julien. He didn't let that child out of his sight the entire time. He was such a mother hen you wouldn't even believe it." He chuckled, making the teen laugh through his tears.

Julien was laughing and crying and he couldn't even stop. He just held his daughter close and Jean-Claude and Asher held him in turn. She never did wake up, but snuggled closer to him instead. She was _alive_. That was all he asked for. He touched his lovers' minds, the pure ecstasy of joy overtaking him. He smiled up at Tom who merely returned the smile a little uncertainly. He brushed the Dark Lord's mind next and what he felt made him all the more happy. He sent a little question to his beaus who both nodded. He grinned at Tom.

"Tom? Will you be Genevieve's third daddy?"

Severus choked in his shock on the wine he had poured himself. Tom looked at the four before him with astonishment. He wouldn't have to give up Genevieve…Or Julien. Oh my.

"I think she already has three daddys, Julien." He laughed but Julien just scoffed.

"Nuh uh! I'm her mommy."

The Dark Lord burst out in laughter, his whole being giddy with excitement and bliss.

"I'd love to be her daddy too."

Julien clapped his hands, hugging the baby as much as he dared. He handed her over to Jean-Claude and Asher who loved on her just as much as he had. Everything was…perfect.

End!!! OMYGOSH!! ITS OVER!! I thought this day would never come! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I could not have made it this far without you!


End file.
